O Teu Olhar
by Carlitos e Yas
Summary: Ele só precisou de um olhar para se apaixonar...
1. Chapter 1

Inglaterra, Verão de 2001

**Já se passavam das 14h00min quando o trem parou na estação de King Cross, havia anos que aquele jovem de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis feito o fundo do mar, não encontrava sua irmã mais nova, pois resolvera fazer faculdade em Londres, e agora estava roendo as unhas pela tamanha a demora dela descer daquele bendito trem, fora isso ela comentou que traria uma amiga, mas Ronald Weasley conhecia bem aquela moça que desde os seus dez anos vagava pelos seus sonhos, aqueles olhos cor de chocolate, e o melhor ela iria estudar na famosa escola de "London School of Economics" que por sinal era a faculdade dele, oh sim ele iria começar a acreditar no destino."Agora vamos ver" pensou ele sorrindo consigo mesmo enquanto olhava por cima das cabeças que passavam da multidão que descia do trem.**

**Rony estava perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a aproximação de duas jovens de uma beleza estonteante, uma delas era bela mulher que tinha cabelos ígneos, que brilhavam, enquanto caminhava pela estação e olhos de um castanho - esverdeado tão claro que muitos podiam jurar ver sua alma refletida ali, a pele branca e macia, salpicada de pequenas sardinhas pela maçã do rosto e pelo seu pequeno nariz arrebitado passando um ar de uma garota levada, mas ao mesmo tempo decidida. Ronald ainda procurava pela estação, mas quando a viu parou e olhou "Está igualzinha, mas agora mais bela" falou e sorriu para mulher de cabelos vermelhos, que sorriu de volta para ele.Que veio correndo abraçá-lo, o qual ele retribuiu com gosto, mas quando viu por cima do ombro da irmã, seu coração falhou por um segundo vendo a imagem da menina "Menina não, e sim uma mulher" pensou ele sorrindo por cima do ombro da irmã para a outra mulher.Quando se soltou dos braços de sua irmã deixando-a a mexer na bolsa dizendo que estava procurando alguma coisa, estacou no chão, ninguém soube dizer quanto tempo ele ficou ali só observando a beleza daquela mulher, que estava a sua frente, "Como ela podia ter mudado tanto? Não, não mudou nada, aqueles olhos não mudaram e nunca mudaram, mas o corpo sim... Estava maior, um corpo escultural, parecia... a Mione, a sua Mione" ele pensou com gosto, aqueles cabelos que ele tanto tinha vontade de tocar e cheirar, estavam soltos e caiam pelas costas em grandes cachos, ela estava linda "Linda não, perfeita" pensou sorrindo e indo até ela que ainda esperava por ele estancada também no chão".**

**Ela não acreditava, ele estava ali, "Há quantos anos ela não se perdia naquelas íris? Quatro anos? Não"pensou, para ela era uma eternidade que chegava a doer no peito só da lembrança. A ele tinha mudado, não era mais aquele "frango insensível" como ela julgava quando adolescentes, ele estava forte alto e seus olhos transmitiam todo amor e saudade que ele tinha e que com certeza ela também estava transmitindo. Mas não teve tempo de pensar mais nada, pois ela pode sentir, sim sentir, braços fortes rodearam sua cintura e ela pode escutar uma voz rouca e cheia de amor que fizeram seu corpo tremer e suas pernas vacilarem:**

**--**_Como eu senti sua falta, Mi..._** – falou ele com carinho, ela nada respondeu ainda estava anestesiada pelo esse abraço e apoio sua cabeça no seu ombro, já que ele era muito mais alto que ela, apenas ficou se segurando nele, porque se largasse dele com certeza cairia. Quando ela sentiu os braços fortes saírem da sua cintura e ele dar um beijo na sua bochecha direita "Agora posso morrer" pensou, sorrindo para ele e depois respondeu:**

_- Eu também senti_** – olhando para ele quando Gina gritou.**

**-**_ACHEI! –_** sorrindo e tirando um brilho labial da bolsa e um espelho, tirando Rony e Hermione do seu "mundinho".**

_-O que foi Gina? O que você achou?_** – falou ficando ao lado da irmã e Hermione olhou para baixo.**

_- Um brilho... Meus lábios estão super secos_** – falou olhando para o espelho e passando o brilho nos lábios, Rony girou os olhos e Hermione riu da situação, mas ainda estava vermelha.**

**Ron ao perceber o constrangimento de Hermione, resolveu convida-las para almoçar.**

**-**_ Então garotas o que acham de comermos algo? Estou faminto!_

_- Novidade maninho, você vive com fome, é como a mamãe sempre diz você vive pra comer não come pra viver - _**Gina deu uma piscadela para Hermione que retribui com um sorriso maroto.**

_- Me desculpe querido! Mas sou obrigada a concordar com a Gi!_

_-Mas o que é isso!? Um complô contra a minha pobre pessoa!?- _**ele fez um biquinho que fez Hermione se derreter, mas arrancando gostosas risadas de ambas. **

_-Mas falando sério minhas queridas vamos almoçar e colocar o papo em dia!_

_- Então vamos!- _**Gina completou eufórica**_ - Afinal estou morta de fome! –_**e encaminhou se pela saída da estação com Ron e Mione nos seus calcanhares. **

_-Ron onde nós iremos almoçar? Na sua casa? Porque afinal é lá que nos vamos ficar né?_

_-Simm Mi! Mas não vamos poder almoçar em casa hoje!_

_-Oras porque não?_

_-Porque o Harry não está em casa!_

_-Harry? – _**As duas se surpreenderam a menção daquele nome, afinal nunca tinha escutado antes**

**- **_Aaa! Desculpe meninas! Não falei nada sobre ele ainda né?- _**elas balançaram a cabeça negativamente - **_Ele divide o apartamento comigo, sabe, As despesas, então ele é quem cozinha lá em casa, e eu lavo a louça!_

_- A Roniquinho deixa a mamãe saber que você sabe lavar louça!_

_- Ela não vai saber se você não contar!- _**Ele parou enfrente a uma Mercedes preta, e abriu o porta malas, colocando toda a bagagem lá dentro com um pouco de dificuldade.**

_- Ron como você comprou um carro desses? _**Hermione estava impressionada com aquele carro, afinal os Weasley não tinham tanto dinheiro pra carros caros.**

_- Estagio... Empresa... Potters... Pais... Harry _**– Ele fez um tremendo esforço para dizer essas palavras, pois lutava contra as mala que não queriam entrar no carro. – Afinal o que vocês carregam aqui dentro eim!? – ele falou após ter colocado todas as malas e fechado o porta malas. **

**- **_Coisa de mulher maninho! Mas como você conseguiu!? _**– Gina falou apontando o carro com a cabeça.**

_- Bom eu faço um estagio na empresa dos Potter's, sabe, eles são os pais do Harry... Então,_

_Eu ganho bem pra um estagiário... Mas eu trabalho muito bem – _**Ele emendou rápido após o olhar reprovador de Hermione. **

**- **_Aaa entendi! Esse Harry parece ser legal... Quando agente vai conhecer ele!? _**– Gina pergunto parecendo Interessada**

**-**_Bom como estamos de férias da faculdade ele foi passar umas duas semana com os pais, então ele volta daqui a três dias, ai vocês vão poder conhecer ele afinal... Vamos morar todos juntos né!?_

_- Como assim morar juntos?! – _**Hermione arregalou os olhos, ao escutar esse comentário.**

**-**_Garotas, será podemos entrar no carro? Eu realmente estou com fome! E eu explico no caminho do restaurante! _**– Ele terminou abrindo as portas do carro para elas entrarem, abrindo a da frente propositalmente para Hermione sentar ali, ao seu lado. Depois de acomodados Hermione voltou ao assunto da moradia.**

**-**_Ronald você não falou nada de morar com um desconhecido! Falou que íamos para o seu apartamento, mas não que você morava com alguém!_

_- Calma Mione o Harry não é qualquer um! Ele mora junto comigo a quatro anos!_

**Durante o caminho para casa de Rony depois do almoço contava com entusiasmo para irmã e para Hermione sobre a vida que estava levando em Londres, contou para Hermione como a "London School of Economics" era umas das universidades bem preparadas, que era uma das melhores universidades da Inglaterra, Hermione ficara muito feliz quando Rony contava sobre as festas e também sobre como conhecerá Harry, o seu amigo que divide um apartamento agora. Rony também contou que ele e Harry estavam trabalhando na empresa do pai de Harry e tinham vários planos para fazer a Potter's Competition crescer, era uma empresa de esportes, onde o pai de Harry estava patrocinando alguns pequenos times no interior da Inglaterra, a empresa era desconhecida na cidade grande, mas Harry e Rony estavam começando a pensar grande e empresa já era bastante conhecida no interior. Depois Rony continuou a contar sobre a universidade e Hermione perguntava sobre os professores e também sobre a faculdade e seus cursos, Rony respondiam todas com orgulho.**

- _É uma boa universidade – falou Rony_ – **Você irá gostar bastante – falou sorrindo para ela que estava no banco do lado.**

_-Que seja! Mas onde nos iremos dormir? _**– ela fez um gesto abrangendo a distraída Gina que estava no banco de trás.**

**- **_Isso não é problema! Temos quatro quartos lá! O único problema é que só tem dois banheiros... Um no meu quarto e outro no quarto do Harry..._

_- Certo eu usarei o seu esta me entendendo?_

_- Será um prazer Mi! – _**Ela percebeu um sorriso malicioso nos lábios do ruivo, e corou furiosamente ao sentir a mão quente e pesada, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhosa sobre a sua coxa a procura da sua mão, e quando ela sentiu a mãe dele sobre a dela, sabia que a partir daquele minuto nunca mais iria conseguir ficar longe daquele ruivo... Nunca mais.**

**No Banco de trás do carro se encontrava uma certa ruiva perdida nos seus pensamento e mal sabia que daqui a alguns dias iria conhecer um certo jovem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes que mudaria sua vida para sempre.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**_ Nossa Ron que apartamento lindo - _**Gina comentou quando entraram na sala, após terem chegado do restaurante.**

**-**_Realmente Ron é lindo mesmo você que decorou? _**– Hermione perguntou enquanto ele levava as malas para o quarto que elas iriam ficar. **

_- Imagina! Eu decorando apartamento já basta ter que lavar a louça! Foi a mãe do Harry! Bom eu particularmente ela fez um ótimo trabalho não acha!?_

**O apartamento era típico de jovens... Uma sala com um sofá para três lugares e dois 'Pufs', ambos pretos de couro, com uma mesinha de centro, e uma televisão na parede, junto com uma estante cheia de CD's e DVD's e no chão um vídeo game, o chão era de madeira não muito clara nem muito escura.. As cortinas eram de um tom claro, da mesma cor do tapete, logo ao lado estava a cozinha tipicamente americana com uma bancada e dois banquinhos, logo ao lado existia uma mesa de jantar para quatro lugares.**

**Do outro lado da sala existia uma porta que provavelmente levava para os quartos por era por ela que Rony estava entrando quando chamou Gina e Hermione**

**-**_Então Garotas querem ou não conhecer onde será o aposente das senhoras nos próximos tempos!?_

_- Ai Ron! Se eu puder dormir um pouco eu vou realmente quere conhecer – __**Gina disse em meio a um bocejo**_

_**- **__Tudo bem Gi, então deixa eu explicar - _**ao dizer isso ele abriu uma porta e entrou em um pequeno corredor o qual dava para quatro portas, mas elas eram afastadas duas eram em um extremo do corredor e as outras duas e do outro.**

_- Nossa Ron que divisão estranha! _**– Hermione olhou intrigada**

_- Bom é que assim nesse prédio só moram estudantes, então os quartos são equipados de um escritório para os estudos... então do escritório você pode entrar no quarto e no banheiro _**– Ele terminou dando um olhar extremamente malicioso para Hermione – **_Mas obvio que as portas serão mantidas trancadas – _**ele emendou quando percebeu o olhar curioso de Gina. – **_Então Mione você pode ficar nesse aqui, do lado do meu, e a Gi pode ficar no do lado do Harry – _**ele apontou o lado esquerdo com a cabeça e já foi levando as bagagens de sua irmã para aquele lado sem dar tempo de Hermione fazer algum comentário.**

**Gina sem entender nada só seguiu seu irmão, ela estava cansada demais para discutir alguma coisa, quando seu irmão terminou de colocar suas coisas dentro do quarto teve tempo de olhar um computador, uma estante com vários livros, um guarda roupas, antes de se jogar em uma cama improvisada que avia sido montada ali.**

**Quando Ron voltou para o corredor encontrou uma Hermione encostada na parede enrolando um cacho no dedo. Ele estava anestesiado com aquela beleza que nem percebeu o que já estava falando:**

_- Eu Já disse como você está linda? _**Ele perguntou sentindo suas mãos suarem**

**Mal sabia ele que a Hermione que ele conhecia que ficava vermelha até quando eles estavam sozinhos mudou muito, claro ela sentia muita vergonha na frente dos outros, mas não quando estava sozinha com algum menino, nesse caso homem 'E que homem' ela, pensou, as coisas tinham mudado ela tinha aprendido a controlar a sua vergonha quando queria alguma coisa , e ela queria muito aquele ruivo desde que se conhecia por gente ela sempre o quis.**

_-Não, mas eu realmente iria gostar de escutar algum dia desses - _**Ela falou sem vacilar, achando engraçada a cara que ele fez ao escuta - lá.**

_-Quem é você? E o que você fez com a __minha__ Mione? _

**Agora foi a vez dela de ficar impressionada com a fala do ruivo, 'minha' era isso que ela tinha escutado? Ela sempre soube que ele tinha uma pequena queda por ela, mas daí a desejar ela como ela o desejava, fez o coração dela falhar.**

_-Sua? Ora não sabia que eu era propriedade de Ronald Weasley agora... _**- ela fez a cara mais cínica que conseguiu.**

**Oh sim se ela queria jogar com ele, ela iria descobrir que ele se tornara um ótimo jogador, mas como ele iria jogar diante de tanto encanto e beleza, suas pernas balançavam só de olhar para aquelas íris de chocolate. E sem pensar duas vezes deu duas longas passadas até o lugar onde ela estava e a encurralou na parede segurando firme em sua cintura, e sussurrando em seu ouvido;**

_-Ainda Não... mas logo em breve _**– e deu um beijo no lóbulo da orelha dela sentindo um estranho arrepio vindo da jovem em sua frente, ele percebeu que ela queria tanto quanto ele, mas ele não iria apressas as coisas iria fazer tudo como tinha que ser, mesmo que pra isso ele iria se torturar também **_– Mas agora o que você acha de conhecer o __nosso __quarto?_

_**Ela pareceu acordar com aquelas palavras e empurrou o ruivo para longe.**_

_- Como assim nosso quarto?_

_- Veja por si mesma querida - _**dizendo isso ele abriu uma das portas que dava para um cômodo parecido com o que Gina estava repousando, só que nesse não havia uma porta separando o escritório do quarto, ou seja, que estivesse no quarto poderia ver que estava no escritório e vice versa.**

_-Ronald! O que significa isso!? O quarto da Gina também é assim!?_

_- Não Mi... Só o __nosso_

_- Ai Ron eu não creio... Eu vou chorar você ronca muito!_

_- Não mais Mi! Eu juro_

_-Ai! Que seja! Mas será que eu posso dormir um pouco agora?_

_- Tudo o que minha rainha pedir!_

_- Bobo!_

_- Mas você me ama!_

_- E amo mesmo!- _**Ele sai do quarto antes que um travesseiro o atingisse, em cheio no rosto.**

**E Foi em direção a sala pensando o quanto amava aquela morena, era amor ele podia sentir, e aquela chance foi a melhor de todas ela vir estudar na sua faculdade era uma benção. Ainda em seus pensamentos se jogou no sofá e ali adormeceu, pensando nas íris chocolates dela...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gina acordou esfregando bem o olho, olhando para o lado em cima do criado mudo estava um relógio marcando 18h30min "Aii que cedo, dormi só uma hora" pensou ela virando para o lado, mas como não conseguiu dormi e resolveu levantar e começou a procurar pelo outros. Logo percebeu Hermione dormindo ainda, depois ouviu vários roncos aonde percebeu que Rony estava dormindo na sala "Sempre roncando!" Pensou rindo e voltou para o seu quarto aonde começou a guardar as suas roupas no armário que tinha sido deixado para ela , quando terminou resolveu fuçar um pouco pelo apartamento e se sentiu tentada a entrar do quarto do tal Harry afinal, ela iria dormir no escritório dele. "Espiar não vai fazer nada mal" pensou sapeca e foi em direção ao quarto.**

**Logo que abriu o quarto percebeu que era azul com um laptop e uma televisão pequena, e uma cama de casal encostada na parede e na outra uma janela bem ampla para o centro de Londres. Percebeu que lá podia ver o Parlamento com o Big Ben e a London Eye "Bela vista" pensou olhando para o horizonte e começou a passar os olhos pelo quarto, quando seus olhos pararam numa das prateleiras**.

-_Ahá achei!_ –** falou indo a direção a uma das prateleiras com três portas-retrato**.

**Ela passou os olhos pelas fotos, a 1ª contia um menino de olhos verdes e cabelo preto despenteados acompanhado de um homem bem alto que também era igual ao menino "Provavelmente o pai" ela pensou, o filho era idêntico ao pai a não ser os olhos, os olhos do pai eram pretos e do lado do pai tinha uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e com olhos extremamente verdes.**

**Na 2ª foto tinha um garoto de aproximadamente 12 anos com óculos no rosto, num campo de futebol com um uniforme todo sujo de lama e de grama, tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto segurando um troféu bem grande com uma bola de futebol ao pé dele.**

**No 3ª foto tinha dois garotos um era Rony e outro e pegou para olhar melhor, fez a respiração de Gina falhar um minuto, ao lado de seu irmão um homem de olhos extremamente verdes vivos, com uma franja pequena que cause cobria seus olhos e com uma barba por fazer."Ele é lindo!" Pensou com imenso sorriso no rosto, o antigo garoto de 12 anos com óculos no rosto, tinha dado um homem extremamente lindo com lentes de contato e:**

-_Hem Hem_- **falou uma voz atrás de Gina, que a fez dar um pulo derrubando o porta-retrato do irmão e de Harry que tinha na mão. Quando olhou fez ela cause cair também como o porta-retrato, a voz grossa e forte pertencia ao Harry. "Ok ele é bem mais gato ao vivo e a cores!" Pensou com a mão em cima do peito para tentar regular a sua respiração por causa do susto**.

**Harry que não esperava voltar de viagem e encontrar uma mulher tão linda em seu quarto, os cabelos caiam pelas costas perfeitamente, formando alguns cachos, e aquelas sarda que tomavam conta das maçãs do rosto e o nariz arrebitado eram na medida certa. Mas o que fez ele ficar perdido foram os olhos, castanhos – esverdeados, eram umas perdições, mas quem seria aquela jovem? E o que ela estava fazendo no seu quarto. Mas foi tirado de seu transe quando uma voz, doce e com um leve ar de brincadeira chegou aos seus ouvidos**:

-_Nossa! Você me deu um susto!_

- _Na verdade eu que estou assustado, afinal não é todo dia que eu encontro uma mulher no meu quarto, e mexendo nas minhas coisas_ – **Ele disse tentando manter a concentração na conversa**.

-_ Aa! O Ron não te avisou?! Bom de qualquer forma, eu sou a irmã mais nova dele, Ginevra Weasley, e você deve ser Harry...?_ – **ela disse estendendo a mão para ele.**

_-Potter_ - **Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer ao pegar a mão da jovem, o sim o Rony tinha pedido autorização para hospedar no apartamento, e uma delas era sua irmã, mas não tinha idéia de que a 'irmãzinha' era aquela mulher, tudo bem ele sabia que ela já tinha vinte e poucos anos, e fazia faculdade de medicina, mas ele fazia uma idéia totalmente diferente dela, na verdade ele pensava que ela era igual a Molly Weasley, a matriarca dos Weasley, mas ele nunca esteve tão feliz de ter se enganado, a única coisa parecida eram os cabelos**.

-_ Então... Agora você já pode soltar a minha mão_ – **ela disse sorrindo, fazendo o rapaz ter um sobre salto**.

_-Me desculpe estava distraído_ - **ele disse em meio a um sorriso**

_- Sem problemas, afinal, fui eu quem invadiu seu quarto não é!?_ – **ela disse corando um pouco**.

-_ Pode invadir a hora que você quiser_ – **ele disse tão rápido quanto colocou a mão na boca arrependendo do que tinha dito. Mas relaxando quando escutou a gostosa risada dela.**

- _A acho que não será necessário, já conheci quem eu estava procurando nas fotos_ - **falando isso deu uma piscada para ele** - _Bom de qualquer forma vamos nos ver bastante né? Vou morar aqui por um tempo até conseguir um apartamento para morar._

_- Hmm entendi, e percebi também que você vai ser minha 'vizinha' de quarto_ –

-_ É vou! Você viu, parece que o Roniquinho quer tirar o atraso com a Mione_ – **Ela disse com uma risada extremamente maliciosa**

- _É a Hermione como eu sempre falo A Hermione DELE_ -** Gina confirmou com a cabeça e rindo** - _a sim ele fala muito dela... E nem vem não vou contar o que ele fala_- **ele emendou rápido ao perceber o olhar cheio de curiosidade que ela lançou **– _E nem adianta fazer esse bico ai, não vai me convencer_!

_-Poxa! Você é chato!_ – **ela estirou a língua pra ele**

_- Quantos anos você tem mesmo?_ – **ele disse dando risada, e depositando uma mala pequena em cima da cama.**

_- Aaaa! Chatoo! Eu vou sair daqui!_ – **Ela disse fingido se de brava, mas antes que completasse o movimento ela sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço devagar**.

_- Calminha Ruiva, você invadiu meu quarto, quebrou meu porta-retrato_ – **ele disse apontando para os cacos** - _você me deve!_

_-Ora! Se você quiser eu pago pelo porta-retrato!_ – **ela disse começando a zangar se com o rapaz**

_- Não, não. Esse não é o tipo de pagamento que eu quero_!

-_E qual seria? –_ **Ela perguntou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo**

- _Bom você poderia conversar comigo, afinal que passei pela sala e seu irmão esta aos roncos, e faz um dia que não falo com ninguém, afinal como você vai morar aqui quero conhecer a famosa Gina Weasley, a irmã do meu melhor amigo_ –** falou com um sorriso**.!

- _Nossa! Porque tanto tempo?Acredito que meu irmão deve falar muito mal de mim_! - **Ela disse com a voz carregada de sarcasmo**

_- O Rony comentou que eu ia para casa dos meus pais?_ –** Ela confirmou com a cabeça** – _Então quando cheguei lá, eles tinham ido viajar, isso foi exatamente ontem uma hora antes de eu chegar, e como já estava no avião, não conseguiram me avisar, então tive de ficar lá, e hoje de manhã consegui um vôo para as 14h00min e bom aqui estou eu conhecendo a irmã do Rony!_

- _Que interessante, bom eu cheguei a Londres as 14h00min depois almocei, ai viemos pra o apartamento e dormi, "e bom aqui estou eu conversando com o amigo do Rony"_ – **Ela disse com sarcasmo, ameaçando sair do quarto de novo.**

- _Vamos lá ruiva! Mantenha uma simples conversa comigo_ -** Ele pediu, fazendo um biquinho**.

_- Quem sabe outra hora_... – **dizendo isso ela girou seus calcanhares e entro no seu 'quarto' improvisado, tendo o cuidado de fechar as duas portas, a que dava pro banheiro e a pro quarto do Moreno**.

**Mas logo escutou batidas na porta e se virou para encarar a porta com um sorriso maroto nos lábios**.

-_ Ah Ginevra foi só uma brincadeirinha! Abra essa porta e vamos continuar a nos conhecer_!- **ele disse cheio de malicia na frente da porta.**

-_ Me de um bom motivo para abrir, o melhor!_

_- Você acabou de me conhecer e já me ama!!_ – **ele falou soltando uma gostosa risada**.

**Em um impulso Gina escancarou a porta e deu de cara com o moreno de olhos verdes, o que fez ela se arrepiar, tamanho o sorriso que ele abriu**.

_- 1º..._ – **ela começou a enumerar –** _eu ainda não te amo..._

-_ Ainda..._ – **ele repetiu sonhador e rindo**.

_- 2º EU NÃO VOU AMAR ALGUÉM TÃOO CONVENCIDO_! – **dizendo isso ela voltou para o seu quarto, e bateu a porta enquanto escutava ele dizer em um tom brincalhão.**

-_ EU VOU TE CONVENCER DO CONTRARIO RUIVA_! – **de uma coisa Harry Potter tinha certeza àquela ruiva tinha mexido com ele, e como tinha. Mas resolveria esse assunto mais tarde. Então se jogou na cama para relaxar, e adormeceu no mesmo instante.**

**Gina se encostou à porta sentindo uma enorme vontade de gritar de fúria e os mesmo tempo rir, sim rir, pois por mais que estivesse irritada com esse tal Harry, ela tinha que admitir que ele era um belo rapaz e com muito senso de humor. É ela ia gostar de morar ali bem ao lado dele seria interessante.**

**Rony abriu os olhos e bocejou, tinha dormido o suficiente virou para o lado e viu que já se passava das 19h00min. Parecia um sonho, Hermione estava ali! Com esse pensamento, ele se levantou correndo e foi em direção ao seu quarto para se certificar de que a sua Hermione estava ali. Quando abriu a porta, seu coração vibrou de alegria, ela estava ali não era só um sonho, era realidade! E em um impulso se aproximou da cama em que a jovem repousava, e começou a passar a mão pelo rosto macio dela. Quando sentiu que ela estava acordada, mas com os olhos fechados, sussurrou em seu ouvido:**

- _Dormiu Bem Mi?_ – **Ele disse com uma voz grave.**

**Ela não respondeu, não com palavras, mas deu um pequeno gemido de concordância. Oh sim aquele ruivo ainda ia deixar ela louca com aquelas mãos, aquela voz, com aquele cheiro, tudo tão marcante, tudo tão doce. E começou abrir devagar os olhos se acostumando com a claridade do abajur que tinha ao seu lado o qual Rony acabará de acender.**

-_Bela Adormecida, vai acordar? Porque hoje eu vou preparar um jantar para a gente sair_ – **falou Rony com uma voz carinhosa e passando as mãos de novo pelo cabelo de Hermione. Ela se espreguiçou e olho nos olhos deles.**

_- Já vou –_ **falou ela virando para o lado e fechando mais uma vez os olhos.**

_-Ahh não a senhora tem que acordar agora –_ **falou Rony se levantando e dando uma risada alta. Hermione relutante só abriu os olhos, mas ficou na mesma posição.**

-_Não vou sair até você não acordar_! – **falou ele e Hermione ficou parada** – _Boa se você não acordar eu vou ter que te acordar com um jeito perigoso –_ o** falou se aproximando na cara da morena e ficando olhando nos olhos dela. Hermione. Ela então se sentou na cama e se ajeitou.**

- _Ta já estou acordada_ –** falou com uma cara de sono, esfregando os olhos**.

- _Ótimo! Então tome um banho porque hoje vamos sair para uma festa_ – **falou Rony cause saindo do quarto quando Hermione já bem acordada gritou:**

-_ CALMA!! Conta esse negócio direito_ – **falou Hermione se levantando e indo à direção dele**.

- _Qual parte de tomar banho para ir uma festa você não entendeu?_ –** falou ele.**

- _Eu entendi tudo Ronald_! **– falou ela irritada** – _Só quero saber que horas_.. **– falou naturalmente**.

- _Acho que umas 23:30, vou avisar a Gina_ –** falou saindo do quarto, antes de Hermione falar qualquer coisa, mas ela ainda pode ouvir ele dizer.**

-_ Se prepare para comer meu macarrão_! **– falou rindo e depois Rony foi para o quarto de Gina**.

**Quando chegou viu que Gina tinha os cabelos molhados e estava lendo**.

-_Ai que bom que você já tomou banho, bom se prepare porque iremos sair hoje, vamos numa festa!_ – **falou ele rindo, Gina olho para ele e deu um grande sorriso.**

_-Aii que ótimo fazia tempo que não vou numa festa! Vou dançar muito!_ –** falou Gina animada e indo ao guarda-roupa escolher uma roupa.**

-_Aham!Bom vou preparar o jantar_ –** falou saindo e indo em direção a cozinha, que era toda branca com alguns detalhes em vermelho e preto. Rony começou a preparar a cozinhar, quando viu um Harry de short preto e camisa verde entrar na cozinha para pegar um suco na geladeira branca.**

- _Harry? **-**_**falou Rony _s_urpreso**.

-_ Oi cara_ – **falou Harry dando um aceno com a mão enquanto a outra pegava um copo**.

-_ Cara você não ia viajar_? – **perguntou Rony enquanto punha a água do macarrão para esquentar**.

_- Eu ia, mas meus pais foram primeiro daí resolvi voltar_ – **falou e logo bebendo um suco de uva**.

-_ Ta! Bom vai se trocar porque hoje vamos numa festa, Simas Finnigan vai dá uma grande festa lá na casa dele –_ **falou Rony começando a procurar pelo macarrão na cozinha, Harry estranhou muito aquilo** – _Já conheceu as meninas?_ – **perguntou ele**

- _Só a Gina, a SUA Mione não_ –** falou Harry rindo se lembrando de como conhecera a ruiva no seu quarto** – _Rony porque você vai fazer o jantar?Você é um desastre na comida!!_ – **falou Harry rindo**

-_Cala boca Harry, quero impressionar a Hermione. E o que pode dar errado com um macarrão? É só por na água e depois eu faço um molho vermelho_ – **falou Rony pegando uma outra panela do armário para preparar o molho.**

-_Tá, mas não põem fogo na cozinha, porque mamãe pagou uma puta grana nela!_ – **falou Harry rindo e indo para o quarto. Quando viu uma morena de cabelos molhados e de roupão indo ao quarto de Gina, Harry percebeu que era a Hermione.**

_-Olá_ – **falou com um sorriso, a menina parou e olhou para ele e Harry resolveu se apresentar** – _Sou Harry, Harry Potter você deve ser a Mione né?_** – Harry esticou a mão e Hermione apertou.**

_-Sim sou a Hermione_ – **falou com um sorriso e depois estranhou** –_ Você não devia estar viajando?_

_-Bom devia, mas não viajei e estou aqui, posso te chamar de Mione?_ – **perguntou ele com um sorriso, tinha gostado da menina e ela era bonita, Rony tinha um belo gosto e percebia que ela e Rony iam se dá muito certo.**

-_ Claro que pode, posso te chamar de Harry?_ – **falou ela, ele deu um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, ela tinha gostado dele. Parecia uma pessoa muito legal e também bonita**.

-_Bom eu vou indo porque ainda tenho que tomar banho para sair com vocês_ – **falou Harry rindo e indo ao quarto que era do lado da Gina e Hermione o seguiu.**

-_Eu também vou... só que eu vou no quarto da Gina para me arrumar_ –** falou ela sorrindo ficando do lado dele e batendo no quarto de Gina.**

-_ Ahh, aquela mania de mulheres de sempre estarem juntas para se maquiarem_ – **falou Harry rindo e abrindo a porta do quarto** – _Ahh e mais uma coisa Mione?_ – **falou ele antes de Hermione abrir a porta** _– Cuidado com macarrão do Rony_ – **o falou rindo e indo para dentro do quarto**.

**Hermione não entendeu muito, na verdade nem teve tempo, pois Gina já tinha aberto a porta e esperava a morena passar.**

- _Aii Mi não sei com que roupa ir_! –** ela disse assim que fechou a porta**.

-_ Bom Gi, eu também não!_ – **Mione disse cabisbaixa!**

_- Então vejamos o que eu tenho aqui_ – **Gina disse examinado o seu armário** – _Bom eu acho que um vestidinho está bom_ – **Ela disse retirando alguns vestidos de dentro do armário e colocando em cima da cama**

_- Ai Gi, acho que vou buscar os meus aí poderemos escolher juntas, um minuto_ –** Dizendo isso Hermione saiu correndo até seu quarto e pegou todos os seus vestidos, e voltando pro quarto de Gina**.

- _Pronto, estão todos aqui!_ – **ela jogou os vestidos do lado dos de Gina**

_-Então mãos a obra!-_ **Dizendo isso as duas começaram a colocar vários vestidos na frente do corpo a fim de ver como ficava. Depois meia hora elas encontraram os vestidos perfeitos.**

- Encontramos! – **Elas disseram juntas**

**Gina estava usando um vestido preto o qual contrastava magicamente com seus cabelos vermelhos, que amarrava em seu pescoço e as costas estava exposta, o vestido era bem justo no busto e com um decote que favorecia os seios com poucas sardas da jovem, depois ele afrouxava deixando a saia bem solta que ia até o joelho, a jovem se mostrava em opostos, ela passava ao mesmo tempo o ar de uma menina, e de mulher.**

**Hermione já estava diferente preferiu um vestido, vermelho, de alças grossas e bordadas com pedrinhas da mesma cor que o vestido, mas seguia o mesmo estilo do de Gina, Justo no busto, e solto pelo resto do corpo, uma visão encantadora.**

_- Bom agora só faltam às sandálias, o cabelo e a maquiagem_ - **Gina enumerou.**

-_ As sandálias não são problemas né? Eu Vou com a minha vermelha!_ –** Mione disse** -_ E você com a sua preta_ – **ela apontou para uma sandália embaixo da cama de Gina**.

-_ Verdade, mas ainda faltam os cabelos_-** ela fez uma cara pensativa** - _Tive uma idéia_! – **Indo ao espelho, pegou uma escova e começou a pentear seus cabelos, e prendendo sua franja para trás** – _Perfeito! Nada de muito chamativo! Um penteado simples... E sofisticado_!

-_ Bom como o meu cabelo fica armado depois de dançar acho que vou fazer um rabo de cavalo me ajuda Gi?_ –** Hermione pediu sentando se na cama**.

**Gina se posicionou atrás da amiga e começou a pentear os cabelos castanhos e quando terminou o penteado colocou a franja da amiga para o lado**.

_- Pronto Mi! Ficou linda_!-** Gina disse batendo palmas!**

- _Ai Gi!! Ficou bom mesmo! Obrigada_!

-_ Por Nada! Mas ainda falta a maquiagem! Sabe o que eu acho! Que devíamos fazer uma bem leve, nada de muito pesado não acha?_ – **Gina perguntou**

- _Concordo, bom vou até o meu quarto procurar as minhas maquiagens e colocar minha sandália, Já volto_ - **Hermione saiu do quarto de novo deixando Gina sozinha**.

- _Bom e eu vou pegar as minhas no banheiro_ - **Ela disse para si mesma ao banheiro**.

**Quando abriu a porta, mordeu a língua para não soltar um berro de susto, Harry estava tomando banho, por sorte ou azar ela não pode ver nada, pois o Box estava todo embaçado, antes que pudesse sair do banheiro, ele percebeu a presença dela, mas não se assustou como ela, ao contrario lançou um olhar malicioso para ela antes de dizer:**

- _Ora, pensei que não queria falar comigo ruiva_! – **Ele disse em um tom brincalhão**

- _Você... você... está Nu!_ – **Ela falou perplexa**.

- _Ué você queria que eu tomasse banho de roupas_! - **Ele fez uma cara tão boba que fez ela acordar**

- _OH! Desculpe-me! Desculpe que vergonha!_ – **ela saiu do banheiro correndo e batendo a porta atrás de si. Deixando um Harry confuso e alegre para trás que terminou o seu banho assoviando**.

- _Gi!! Voltei!_ – **Hermione entrou no quarto e viu a amiga sentada na cama mais branca do que era** – _Nossa Gi! Aparece que você viu um fantasma! Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- _Nada Mi! Só não encontrei minhas coisas! Será que posso usar a sua?_ –** Ela perguntou sonhadora**.

- _Claro que pode! Então vamos começar_? – **Mione perguntou receosa**.

- _Sim! Vamos logo_! – **Gina disse saindo do seu transe e colocando um belo sorriso no rosto**

**Na cozinha Rony duelava com as panelas para fazer um simples macarrão e o molho. E começou a conversar sozinho.**

-_Bom... Aqui diz que o macarrão precisa ficar 'al dente'_ – **ele leu na embalagem** - _Mas o que é 'Al Dente "? Bom acho que vou deixar aqui dentro da água e vou me arrumar... quando eu voltar vai estar pronto, É isso!_

**Foi indo para seu quarto, mas antes foi parou na porta de Hermione e pos o ouvido na porta para ver se ouvia ela, mas nada ele ouviu e foi tomar banho com um muxoxo. Mal sabia ele que o macarrão que ele queria fazer para impressionar Hermione daria errado.**

**Enquanto Gina e Hermione se divertiam muito fazendo maquiagens, fofocando, rindo e claro falando dos seus antigos namorados:**

-_É Mi, hoje tem festa_ – **falou Gina com segundas intenções.**

- _Eu sei e estou tão animada_ –** falou Hermione sem perceber nada.**

-_Eu também, agora vamos direito ao assunto!_ – **falou Gina olhando diretamente e com sorriso malicioso nos lábios e Hermione se sentiu estranha.**

- _Que assunto? _–** falou Hermione não entendendo nada**.

-_ Você não sabe que assunto?_ –** perguntou Gina inocente e Hermione fez um aceno de que não** –_ Bom vamos então vou ajudá-la... sabe um assunto...antigo...de um homem de olhos azuis e cabelos vermel_ho – **Hermione ficou branca** – _Ahh vejo que se lembrou_! – **falou Gina rindo**

-_Isso não é um assunto_ – **falou Hermione** – _Agora vou pegar meu batom que eu tenho na mala_ – **falou logo saindo correndo para fora do quarto, deixando uma Gina rindo**.

**"Não! Ela não vai tocar nesse assunto, não vejo Rony há anos e ela já quer que eu o agarre em menos de um dia!" Pensou Hermione nervosa enquanto procurava pelo batom, ela não tinha pressa porque queria evitar a Gina falar sobre "aquele" assunto.**

**Gina esperava pela Hermione ansiosa quando alguém bateu no seu quarto e Gina nem olhou apenas disse e continuou passando um rímel pelos olhos:**

-_Pode entrar Hermione_! – **falou passando ainda rímel** –** Resolveu volta e encarar a conversa?** – **falou Gina rindo e olhou e cause caiu. Era Harry ele estava com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta verde, com o cabelo molhado que caiam pelos olhos e um casaco preto que parecia um paletó de All Star preto.**

-_Oi _– **falou Harry com um sorriso tímido** – _Bom encarar a conversa acho que não_ – **falou ele rindo, mas Gina ainda permanecia parada **–_ Bom vim aqui pedir desculpas pelo negócio do porta-retrato e também pelo Box _–** Gina corou** – _Era brincadeira, mas acho que você levou a sério... bom desculpas_ – **falou Harry que esperava uma resposta dela**.

-_Ahh tudo bem, deixa para lá_ – **falou Gina rindo, Harry chegou mais perto e pegou nas mãos delas**.

-_É que sou brincalhão com pessoas desconhecidas_ -** falou com um sorriso e Gina deu um de volta, eles agora estavam bem perto.**

_-JANTAR NA MESA_! –** Ouviram ao longe a voz do Rony que tirou Harry e Gina do seu "mundinho**".

-_Bom vamos?_ – **falou Harry indo para porta e abrindo para Gina, que ainda permanecia no mesmo estado, mas logo percebeu e foi para a porta e logo foi para sala seguida por Harry**.

**Que viram que tinha quatro pratos postos na mesa e luzes de vela "Putz o Rony nem quer chamar atenção da Mione" pensou Gina rindo e se sentando num lugar na mesa. Harry se sentou em frente a ela. Rony entrava na cozinha com as panelas deixando em cima da mesa. Ele usava uma calça preta social com uma duas camisetas, uma branca normal por cima de uma camiseta pólo vermelho, deixando as golas para cima e também como Harry tinha os cabelos molhados, mas Rony deixou um topete para cima, ficando muito lindo e de tênis branco combinando com a camiseta branca."Meu irmão está lindo hoje, coitada da Hermione se ela ver várias mulheres atrás dele, é bom ela tentar alguma coisa com ele hoje!" Pensou rindo**.

-_Bom gente vou chamar a Hermione_ – falou Rony indo ao quarto de Hermione – _NÃO SE ATREVAM COMER!_ – **falou ele vendo Harry tentar abrir a tampa, mas parou a mão no meio do caminho quando ouviu Rony gritar e riu junto com Gina**.

**Quando chegou no quarto nem se deu ao trabalho de bater e quando abriu seu queixo caiu. Hermione passava um batom de cor clara pelos lábios em frente a um espelho "Linda" pensou ele. Hermione terminou de passar o batom e olhou para o Rony, também estava de queixo caído ele estava lindo. Eles não se falavam apenas se olhavam quando Rony percebendo isso falou:**

-_Mi o jantar ta pronto_ -** Com um sorriso**.

_- Ta –_ **falou ela indo para porta que Rony abriu para ela, Hermione abriu um sorriso e ele retribuiu mais ainda, mas quando ela tentou saiu, ele fechou a porta, mas quando ela começou a andar Rony puxou seu braço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:**

_-Você está muito linda hoje_ – **falou ele e dando um beijo na bochecha dela e saindo na frente dela. Hermione ainda ficou parada em estado de choque e pos a mão no lugar do beijo e depois tirou e foi jantar com imenso sorriso.**

**Quando chagaram na sala de jantar Rony puxou a cadeira para Mione e pigarreou para falar :**

_-Hem – hem , o jantar de hoje é macarrão feito nada mais nada menos que pela minha pessoa_! –**Ele abriu um enorme sorriso.**

**Harry, Gina e Mione bateram palmas, e Rony tirou a tampa da panela. Revelando uma crosta vermelhas**.

- _Está com uma cara ótima amigão!_ – **Harry mentiu**.

- _Obrigado cara_! – **Rony ficou feliz e começou a servir o amigo mais quando fez isso, ao invés de retirar o macarrão ele retirou da panela algo parecido com uma gosma vermelha, quando olhou soltou um suspiro frustrado e se sentou na cadeira.**

-_ Eu não sei fazer nada mesmo_ – **ela disse triste**

- _Calma Ron, eu achei uma graça você ter tomado essa iniciativa!_ – **Hermione disse passando a mão no rosto do rapaz**

- _Sério Mi? –_ **Ela afirmou com a cabeça** – _Aaa, mas admita... Eu não sei cozinhar..._

-_ Mas isso não é o fim do mundo Ron! –_** Ela disse tentando consolar ele **– _e, além disso, eu não estou com fome! Vocês estão? –_** ela se dirigiu a Harry e Gina com um olhar que se eles não concorda sem ela os mataria.**

-_Não, não estamos_ – **Gina respondeu por Harry**.

- _Então acho que podemos ir para essa tal festa! Com certeza vai ter comida lá... Se você sentir fome é claro_ – **Ela emendou quando viu o olhar magoado que Rony lançou**.

- _Então vamos?_ – **Harry perguntou**

_- Vamos cara, estou louco para ir nessa festa!_ –** Rony disse voltando a se animar e indo em direção a porta do apartamento**. – _O que vocês estão esperando, meninas vamos à diversão_!

- _Tudo bem Roniquinho você é quem manda!_ – **Gina saiu pela porta arrancando gostosas risadas dos outros**.

-------------------------------------------------------

-_ Eu dirijo Rony_! – **Harry falou quando chegaram à garagem**

- _Ta bom, ta bom! Mi ,vamos comigo atrás_? –** o ruivo fez uma cara de cachorro pidão**.

-_ Ai Tudo bem Ron vamos, vamos!_ – **Dizendo isso ele abriu a porta do carro para ela entrar, enquanto Harry fazia a mesma coisa com Gina.**

- _Obrigada..._ –** Ela sussurrou** .

_- Por Nada Ruiva_! **– Ele deu uma piscadela antes de dar a volta no carro e entrar no mesmo**.

**Depois de um tempo eles chegaram até a casa de Simas**.

- _Bom gente, chegamos vou estacionar o carro aqui perto_-** Harry comentou** – _Pronto vamos?_

**Os quatro saíram do carro, Ron ofereceu o braço a Mione que aceitou, e Harry fez o mesmo com a bela ruiva.**

**Quando chegaram na entrada na casa um homem veio receber os jovens.**

-_ Nomes Por favor_ – **O homem disse sério**

- _Harry Potter e acompanhante_ –** O moreno disse sorrindo**

_- Ronald Weasley e acompanhente_ –** O Ruivo imitou o amigo no sorriso**

-_ Podem entrar senhores_ –** o Homem abriu uma porta e os quatro passaram**

**Entram em um grande salão enfeitado com várias armações de aço ,e tecidos, no alto entre duas armações se encontrava o D.j que tocava uma musica animada.**

"I wish to give, to take, to make, to shake, I

wanna see this happen

I want to see, to be, the one that plays the

Game without no fears and regrets

I want to know you, better than I know myself

I want to feel the end, and to enjoy the

Consequence"

- _Nossa adoro essa música! Que vontade de dançar!_ – **Gina disse animada** – _Harry vamos comigo? Por favor, por favor! Diz que sim diz, diz!_ – **Ela quase berrou pois o som estava cada vez mais alto enquanto eles iam entrando.**

"I'm playing the game

The one that will take me to my end

I'm waiting for the rain

To wash who I am"

_- Tudo bem ruiva!-_ **Ele foi puxado pela jovem atém o meio da pista, deixando, Rony e Hermione sozinhos**.

"I want to move, to loose, to take the grooves,

and to give it all back

I want to take the time rewind, and to kick it

right from the start

to be unknown and all alone, lose the kind that

are behind

to start a new play by myself and to give the

best I have"

-_ hmm Então Mione... Vamos procurar uma mesa?_ – **Rony disse indo em direção a umas mesas colocadas no canto do salão**

"I'm playing the game

the one that will take me to my end

I'm waiting for the rain

to wash who I am"

_-Rony ,vamos sentar ali_ – **Ela disse apontando uma mesa desocupada no canto direito**.

-_Tudo bem pra mim, vamos então_

"I'm playing the game

the one that will take me to my end

I'm waiting for the rain

to wash who I am"

- _Mi... eu preciso falar com você sabe_...

– _Não Ron eu não sei..- _**Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.**

- _Sabe, muita coisa aconteceu depois que eu sai de Surrey, as coisas mudara, eu mudei você mudou! Nossa! A vida mudou!_

- _Eu concordo Ron! Muitas coisas estão diferentes!_

"I'm playing the game

the one that will take me to my end

I'm waiting for the rain

to wash who I am"

-_ Então eu queria te falar uma coisa!_

_-Que coisa!? –_

-_Falar não! Eu quero mostrar_!

_- Mostrar o que Ron! Você está me assustando!_

- _Isso!-_ **Ron se aproximou da morena enquanto a música aumentava**

-_ Isso o que..._

_-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquela noite estava sendo mágica para Harry Potter, não pelo fato de ele não estar trabalhando que era o que ele mais tinha feito ultimamente, mas o fato era que ele estava acompanhado. Pela jovem mais bela da festa no ponto de vista dele e de toda a população masculina daquela noite, e isso causava certo desconforto no jovem de olhos verdes Todos os homens olhavam diretamente para ruiva esperando que ela olhasse para eles ou apenas eles olhavam para corpo da bela ruiva, claro que para Harry isso estava deixando nervoso a ponto de quebrar, a cara de todos "Porque eles estão olhando tanto, não vêem que ela está acompanhada?" Ele pensou consigo mesmo. E resolveu tomar alguma atitude.**

_-Gina!-_ **Ele falou em seu ouvido porque a música estava realmente muito alta.**

-_ O que foi?_ – **Perguntou ela, sentindo muito calor, só por estar dançando, mas porque aquele moreno estava muito, mas muito perto dela**.

_- Vamos procurar o Rony e a Mione? Estou com calor, quero tirar isso!_ –** Ele apontou para o próprio paletó com um sorriso amarelo.**

-_ A tudo bem eu quero pegar algo para beber, enquanto você vai lá e deixa seu paletó_ - **falou ela apontando uma mesa** - _Você quer alguma coisa?_

-_Não obrigado, você não quer que eu vá com você?_ –** perguntou ele olhando para os vários homens que olhavam a ruiva com bastante interesse.**

**Ela negou com a cabeça e o jovem concordou meio relutante, não queria deixar a jovem sozinha, não com aquele bando de urubus secando ela. Mas não teve tempo de falar mais alguma coisa, ela já tinha ido ao bar. Então ele resolveu procurar os amigos. "Mas que droga mesmo!" Pensou ele revoltado**.

**Gina estava realmente se divertindo, Harry dançava muito bem e eles estavam realmente se divertindo na festa. Estava muito calor e as poucas janelas que tinham, estavam abertas, mas, não ajudavam. Quando chegou ao bar pediu um Hi-Fi (N/A: uma mistura de bastante refrigerante e um pouco de vodka), sua bebida favorita, a qual não a deixaria bêbada, quando alguém se aproximou dela, era um homem meio gordo e careca, totalmente suado, aquilo estava deixando a jovem com muito nojo**.

_-Oi princesa_ – **falou o homem gordo, quando ele falou sentiu o bafo de bebida. Aquilo estava deixando realmente com nojo** – _Quer dançar comigo?_ **– perguntou ele perto e enquanto Gina esperava a bebida**.

_-Não obrigada_ –** falou ela normalmente e agradeceu a Deus quando a bebida chegou e ela saiu andando, mas quando o homem gordo pegou pelo braço, virou ela de frente e abraçou.**

-_Ahh não, agora você vai ter que dançar comigo_ –** falou ele abraçando bem forte pela cintura**.

-_Não!Já disse que não!ME SOLTA!_ – **falou ela batendo nele, quando um outro homem assistindo a confusão se aproximou e tirou ela dos braços do gordo. O homem que agarrou Gina ficou furioso, mas quando percebeu quem era o outro homem ficou assustado e temeroso, mas apenas fez uma cara de desculpas para os dois e saiu acuado. Gina estranhou muito aquilo, parecia que o ho temerosmem gordo tinha medo do outro homem.**

-_ Tudo bem com você?_ – **perguntou ele com um sorriso**

_-Tudo sim, obrigada_ – **falou Gina sincera**.

_-De nada, espero que Smith não te encha de novo, ele é um amigo de trabalho_ –** falou ele com um sorriso –**_ ele é uma pessoa muito legal, quando não esta bêbada._

**Gina riu**

_-Meu nome é Gael_ – **falou o homem esticando a mão** –_ qual é o seu?_ –**perguntou ele interessado**

_-Ginevra, todo mundo me chama de Gina ou Gi_ –** falou ela aceitando a mão e apertando**.

-_Bem Gina, agora que eu te salvei que tal dançar comigo?_ – **falou ele com um sorriso lindo e esticando de novo a mão.**

_-Claro meu herói_ –** falou ela rindo aceitando a mão e sendo puxada por Gael para o meio da pista de dança**.

_- Isso o que Ron?–_** Hermione repetiu ao perceber a aproximação do ruivo em direção a si.**

**As respirações dos dois já se confundiam. Rony já estava fechando os olhos, e podia sentir aqueles lábios delicados dela roçarem aos seus, era tudo o que ele mais queria, sentia como se toda sua vida depende-se daquele momento daquele gesto**.

-_ ACHEI! Nossa... Vocês não sabem o sufoco que foi para encontrar vocês dois!_ **– Harry disse sem perceber a situação.**

**Foi como se uma balde de água extremamente fria caísse sobre os dois que se separaram como se tivessem levado um choque. Rony ficou realmente irritado e Hermione totalmente sem ação, muito vermelha e cabisbaixa.**

_- Atrapalhei alguma coisa gente?_ – **Harry perguntou meio confuso ao ver a cara dos amigos**

- _Imagina Harry, o Ron só estava me convidando para dançar! Não é Ron?–_** Mione levantou a cabeça ainda vermelha e deu uma cutucada nas costelas do ruivo, que levantou em um salto, querendo mais do que nunca sair dali.**

_- Claro, vamos então Mi?_ **– falou Rony chateado, deixando só Hermione perceber e saindo na frente**.

-_ Vamos. –_ **Hermione chateada tanto pelo ruivo quanto pelo total fracasso no "cause" beijo**.

**Harry viu os dois se afastarem, e mais adiante ele viu uma cena que não agradou em nada o rapaz. Gina estava dançando com nada mais nada menos do que: Gael Genat.**

**Um rapaz de 21 anos, olhos escuros, cabelos castanho claro, alto, de corpo atlético, maxilar quadrado, sorriso branco e com dentes alinhados, era o homem perfeito para qualquer mulher. E ele estava especialmente lindo nesta noite, o cabelo estava bagunçado dando o ar de menino, a barba estava por fazer, e estava usando uma calça jeans preta com sapatos de bico quadrado da mesma cor, uma camiseta branca apertada marcando o belo tórax do rapaz e para finalizar ele usava um paletó preto bem justo que cai como uma luva no belo homem, uma tentação para qualquer mulher.**

**Gael Genat não era só lindo e uma tentação para qualquer alma feminina, ele era educado, sofisticado e inteligente, além de ser um dos pretendentes mais cobiçados de toda a Londres, ele era Herdeiro da "Genat Sport's" que era concorrente da empresa dos pais de Harry.**

**Mas o jovem Gael tinha escolhido outro ramo, e não se interessava pela empresa dos pais, isso ficou mais claro para toda a sociedade quando o rapaz ingressou na faculdade de medicina, e agora cursava o 4º ano.**

**Mas ele e Harry tinham suas diferenças desde pequenos, estudaram juntos no mesmo colégio e eram inimigos mortais, não podiam se olhar que já começam a provocar um ao outro. As coisas não tinham mudado muito, sempre que se encontravam não deixavam barato e logo começam se atacar verbalmente. Mas dessa vez tinha sido diferente Gael atingiu a Harry sem saber, ele estava dançando coma ruiva dele "Minha ruiva" Harry pensou, mas logo balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro a fim de espantar esse pensamento afinal ela não era sua ruiva. Ele tinha acabado de conhecer Ginevra Weasley e ela só era irmã do seu melhor amigo, nada mais do que isso, então porque alguma coisa dentro do seu peito dizia que apesar de se conhecer a menos de 5 horas ela já era especial para ele?**

- _Ron... –_** Hermione começou enquanto eles dançavam na pista de dança, o clima estava realmente tenso, entre eles.**

-_ Sim Mi_? –** Ele disse um pouco envergonhado lembrando da cena que quase acontecera**.

**Nesse momento o D.Jcomeçou a tocar uma musica bem lenta, e Rony puxou Hermione para perto enlaçando a jovem pela cintura, e ela colocou os braços envoltos do pescoço dele**.

_- Nossa eu amo essa musica Ron_ - a** jovem disse fechando os olhos e curtindo a música e os braços de Rony em sua cintura.**

-_ Então deixe que eu cante para você meu amor_ –** Ele disse encostando o a boca próxima do ouvido dela, e começou..**

_-'When you try your best, but you don't succeed'_ –** Ele começou com a voz rouca**.

-_Você sempre faz o melhor querido_ – **falou ela rindo**

_-'When you get what you want, but not what you need'_ - **ele completou** – _eu preciso de você Mi, só de você _– _falou ele no seu ouvido com um sussurro_.

-_Eu também_ - **ela disse com a voz falhando, aquilo estava deixando fraca. Tudo tão perfeito**.

_-'When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep', você aparece em todos os meus sonhos, desde que sai de Surrey que não durmo em paz._ – **falou ele beijando Hermione no rosto**

-_Não tem uma noite que eu não sonho com você Ron_ –** Eles ficaram em silêncio e a música continuava a tocar.**

"Stuck in reverse!  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace"

**Então Ron voltou a cantar.**

_-When you love someone, but it goes to waste ,Could it be worse?-_ **Ele cantou , e se afastou um pouco par ver a reação da morena.**

**Hermione olhava encantada aquela íris azul, e sentiu que se o mundo inteiro acaba se e só aquele homem sobrevive se ela seria feliz, a única e a pessoa mais feliz de todo o universo. Ela teve certeza de que nunca mais seria feliz, se Rony não estivesse com ela. Ele era o seu mundo, seu chão, seu ar, sua vida, nem mesmo Deus sabe o quanto foi difícil ficar tanto tempo longe naquele calor daquele cheiro entorpecente**.

-_ Ron, nada se acabou entre nós... Sabe por quê?_ – **Ele negou com a cabeça e voltando a olhar diretamente para os olhos dela, mas ouvindo atentamente ela **–_ Porque nunca começou de verdade, porque nós nunca permitimos, e me arrependo todos os dias por não ter te agarrado naquela tarde em que você foi embora, te beijado como tantas vezes eu desejei._

- _Desejou?_ – **ele constatou preocupado com voz tensa**.

-_ Ainda desejo_ – **Hermione disse em meio a um sorriso e ele retribuiu mais ainda**.

"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try, to fix you"

**Rony sentiu se como se estive se nas nuvens. Sua mente gritava "Ela me quer, ela me quer", mas porque tudo tinha que ser tão difícil, se os dois queriam porque eles não ficavam juntos logo? Será que a tinha alguém conspirando contra eles, ou eles eram muito lerdos mesmo? A segunda opção fez Rony sorrir, isso dava para ser concertado, e ser lerdo não era problema algum era só a arte de sempre escolher o melhor, e Hermione sem duvida alguma era a melhor para ele.**

**Eles permaneceram alguns segundos apenas se olhando, talvez para marcar aquele momento, que era único para os dois. Mas Rony pensou que eles já tinham esperado muito para experimentar o paraíso, e seguindo seus instintos, enlaçou Hermione mais forte pela cintura com um dos braços, enquanto sua outra mão se ocupava em fazer carinhos no rosto da garota que fechou os olhos sob aquele toque. Rony encostou sua testa da dela e falou em um sussurro:**

_- Me desculpe pela minha fraqueza, me desculpe pela demora... Sem você é tão difícil de sobreviver_, - **Ele colocou uma das mãos dela sobre o seu coração** – _Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido?_ – **Ela afirmou com a cabeça, se emocionando** - _Eu quero que isso dure para sempre... preciso de você do meu lado, porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática -_ **Ele se aproximou mais dela fazendo os seus lábios roçarem, e pressiounou contra os dela, se mantiveram com os lábios colados, até ele entreabrir a boca, e pedir passagem. Que Hermione cedeu sem questionar, somente se deixando levar pelo momento.**

**Não era uma beijo qualquer, era mais do que um beijo era um encontro, um encontro de almas, e coisas assim são incapaz de se descrever por mais que alguém tente.**

**Quando se separaram, Rony voltou a falar em um sussurro, que fez o coração de Hermione falhar tamanha a sinceridade e amor que o ruivo colocou naquelas palavras:**

-_ E agora tenho certeza que a cada vez que nos beijarmos, eu vou alcançar o céu, porque seus braços são meu castelo, seu coração é meu paraíso, Eles afastam as lágrimas que choro .Nós passamos por todos os bons e maus tempos , você me faz sentir bem quando eu caio, eu não posso deixar você partir, quero você em minha vida! Eu te amo desde o 1º momento que eu te encontrei!_ – **Rony sussurrou em seu ouvido, não queria mais esconder o que ele sentia desde que vira aquela menina que era amiga de infância e melhor amiga de sua irmã.**

**Hermione não tinha palavras para aquele momento, então fez a única coisa que sua mente e seu coração gritaram, e puxando o ruivo para mais um beijo tentou passar tudo o que ela sentia, todo amor, toda a saudade. Porque agora seria assim, eles nunca mais iriam se separar. Além da morte, essa era única certeza que ela tinha em toda a sua vida. Rony e ela iam ficar juntos, por mais que se separassem iam acabar juntos. Como tinha de ser.**

"Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try, to fix you"

**-Ele não podia acreditar! "O que Gina estava fazendo dançando com aquele traste!" " Ela tinha de dançar comigo!" Ele pensou furioso, mas nada fez ficou ele olhando aquela "Babaquice!!Babaca!"pensou ele totalmente incontrolável e começou passar os olhos pelo salão, quando uma coisa fez com ele abrisse um imenso sorriso.**

**No final do outro lado da pista de dança, uma cena que fez parar para admirar, a cabeça de Hermione estava encostada no ombro de Rony e que mantia um abraço bem apertado entorno da cintura de Hermione enquanto dançavam. De repente Hermione levantou a cabeça olhava nos olhos de Rony, que lhe dava um sorriso fazendo Hermione abrir um também e ficar nas pontas do pé para dar um selinho delicado em Rony. "Que legal, eles se entenderam" Ele pensou meio distraido, abrindo um enorme sorriso e virou para o balcão e depois desvirou correndo como se tivesse se tocado e ficou olhando a cena de novo com cara de pasmo "NÃO ACREDITO! FINALMENTE ESSE INFELIZ BEIJOU A HERMIONE!Cara de sorte, finalmente!" Esse pensamento fez com que Harry risse .Ele até agora já tivera várias namoradas, mas só tinha se apaixonado por uma, que acabou o traindo, ele fora trocado por Gael, coitada da menina tinha sido encantada por Gael e Harry ficou arrasado quando encontrou eles em uma situação nada boa, o pior na cama de seu antigo apartamento.**

**Só saiu dos seus devaneios quando uma pessoa colocou a mão em seu ombro, ele se virou encontrou com Gina sorrindo para ele, ele sorriu de volta e quando olhou para o lado da jovem seu sorriso murchou.**

_-Harry, quero que conheça Gael_ – **falou Gina sorrindo** –_ Gael esse é Harry Potter, melhor amigo do meu irmão_ –** falou Gina, Gael apenas deu um sorriso amarelo e Harry deu um aceno com a cabeça**.

_-Potter_ – **falou Gael**

- _Como vai Genat?_ – **perguntou Harry desinteressado**.

_-Bem... Muito bem_ – **falou Gael olhando de Harry para Gina, analisando**.

-_Vocês se conhecem?_ – **perguntou Gina olhando para os dois, Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça concordando.**

-_Nós conhecemos desde pequenos_ – **falou Gael com um sorriso malicioso** – _Nossos pais são "amigos"_ – **Ele fez uma cara sarcástica** - _E como eu tenho também uma companhia de esportes. Você deduz por ai!_

_-Nossa que interessante_ –** falou Gina, Harry deu um sorriso falso e virou para o balcão e pediu uma dose de tequila. **– _Já volto gente, vou ao banheiro_ – **falou Gina indo para o banheiro sendo seguida pelos olhos de Gael e Harry.**

-_ Sabe o que eu fiquei sabendo Potter?_ – **perguntou Gael com um sorriso malicioso, Harry apenas negou com a cabeça** – _Que a Potter's Competition está começando a investir nos caipiras, e que você é o benfeitor! _– **falou Gael com ironia na voz**.

-_Soube que a Genat Sport's está indo de mal a pior_ –** falou Harry com desdém pegando o limão e o sal num prato e com a dose de tequila. Gael fez uma cara de desgostoso e deu um sorriso amarelo.**

_-Mudando de assunto de negócios... Bem bonitinha essa irmã do Weasley_ –** falou Gael com um sorriso malicioso. Harry ficou irritado com o comentário.**

_-Ela não é para teu bico Genat_ –** falou Harry nervoso**.

_- Calma Potter, se não a carrocinha vai ter levar embora_ – **falou Gael com um sorriso** – _Afinal ela já é bem crescidinha, não tem namorado, nenhum "ficante", acho que ela é para meu bico sim e a melhor coisa, ela cursa medicina como eu, então vamos nos encontrar bastante_ – **falou Gael olhando a cara de Harry forma uma careta desgostosa.**

_-Olha aqui seu filho..._ –** Harry já ia brigar, mas uma ruiva toda animada apareceu sorrindo.**

-_Sobre o que conversavam?_ – **perguntou Gina chegando, Harry apenas virou para balcão pos o limão na boca e lambeu o sal e virou a dose de tequila.**

-_Nada –_ **respondeu Gael, percebendo que tinha vencido** – _Nos vemos por ai Gi_ –** Isso fez Harry ficar mais nervoso com apelido "Como ele ousa falar o apelido dela?!Ele só conhecem ela apenas algumas horas!Ele não tem esse direito!Nem eu chamo ela de Gi!"pensou Harry irritado **– _Me procure na universidade _– **falou ele dando um beijo bem demorado no rosto dela e saindo logo em seguida**.

**Harry olhou para ele nervoso, mas uma voz doce o trouxe de volta a realidade.**

_-Nossa o Gael é muito legal_ –** Gina comentou**.

_-É... –_ **falou Harry chateado e pedindo outra dose tequila para o garçom. Gina estranhou aquilo, ela até agora virá Harry feliz**.

-_Está tudo bem Harry?_ – **Gina perguntou preocupada, Harry nada disse apenas virou de novo a dose de tequila pura e ele apenas fez um aceno na cabeça dizendo que estava bem sim.**

-_Tem certeza Harry?_ –** perguntou ela passando a mão pelo rosto dele** –_ Você não devia beber tanto assim_ – **falou Gina preocupada**.

-_Sim Gina_ – **falou Harry baixando a cabeça e olhando para ela, ele apenas forçou um sorriso falso e mudou de assunto** – _Acho melhor você olhar no final da pista, você adoraria ver uma cena_ – **falou Harry tentando parecer animando e apontando com a mão para um canto da pista de dança, Gina não tinha entendido nada e olhou para a direção.**

**Quando ela viu seu sorriso estava do tamanho do mundo, ela olhava para o irmão e para melhor amiga "Epa! Cunhada!" e depois ela voltou a olhar Harry. Que olhava a cena com um carinho enorme. Gina então pos a sua mão no ombro de Harry, ele se virou e deu um sorriso e ela se sentiu encabulada com aquele sorriso.**

_- Nossa não sabia que você conhecia o Gael_ –** falou Gina sincera, mas ela não percebeu que o sorriso dele sumiu **– _Ele é muito legal! Adorei-o_ –** falou Gina animada**

-_ Pois é!_ – **Harry falou desgostoso, Gina não entendeu. E preferiu fazer algo mais animado.**

_-Vamos dançar?_ –** perguntou animada, Harry apenas deu um sorriso triste.**

_-Ta vamos –_ **falou Harry se levantando e Gina o puxou para o meio da pista de dança.**

**Eram cause 03h30min e a pista começava a encher de novo, com várias pessoas animadas, bêbadas, casais e até os garçons dançavam quando tinha que passar no meio da pista de dança com bandejas cheia de bebidas. O D.J animado pos uma música bem alta e cheio de batidas.**

"I left my job, my boss, my car and my home

I'm leaving for a destination I still don't know

Somewhere nobody must have duties at home

And if you like this, you can follow me

So let's go "".

**Harry estava meio desanimado, mas logo esqueceu o porquê e começou a dançar com a ruiva ao seu lado. Harry dançava animado e puxava Gina, rodopiava com ela. Quando Hermione e Rony chegaram para dançar junto com eles, Rony segurava um copo cheio de vodka pura e estava bastante animado com Hermione que ele enlaçava pela cintura**.

"Follow me

And let's go

To the place where we belong

And leave our troubles at home

Come with me

We can go

To a paradise of love and joy

A destination unknown "".

**Gina e Hermione estavam dançando juntas, deixando os rapazes dançarem juntos também só com passos ridículos, eles estavam se divertindo muito. Gina e Hermione riam de Harry que estava já meio que segurando Rony porque ele estava começando a ficar bêbado, Rony apenas ria mais alto e punha o copo no ar e toda vez que o garçom passava ele mandava completar o copo.**

"Now I won't feel those heavy duties no more

My life gets better now I finally enjoy

Yes all the people wanna come here and so

Come on and join us you can do that now

Let's go "".

**Eles dançavam todos juntos, quando um homem de calça branca e camiseta azul ,se aproximou de Hermione e começou dançar atrás dela. Hermione apenas mudava de lugar e homem a perseguia. Quando do nada o homem agarrou Hermione por trás, para tentar beija – lá, que apenas se debatia de gritava.**

-_Me solta! –_ **falou Hermione furiosa e logo alguém a soltou, quando viu o homem que parecia bêbado estatelado no chão e um ruivo ofegante totalmente vermelho estava do em cima dele.**

"We left the city, the pollution, the crowd

The air is clear, the ocean's blue, I love that sound

We're happy for this destination we found

And if you want this, you can follow me

Let's go "".

**Logo todos olhavam agora para os quatro amigos e mais o homem deitado no chão totalmente vermelho, quando mais cinco homens fortes chegaram perto do homem deitado no chão e o homem no chão apenas apontava para Harry e Rony e os homens olhavam com ares de assassinos**.

"Follow me

And let's go

To the place where we belong

And leave our troubles at home

Come with me

We can go

To a paradise of love and joy

A destination unknown "".

-_Rony!Vamos sair daqui!_ –**falou Gina preocupada, Hermione ficou ao lado de Rony**.

-_Vamos Rony_ –** falou Hermione no seu ouvido e começou puxar o ruivo para fora, mas Rony não queria**.

**Ele queria ficar e começar a brigar com o homem que tentou beijar a "SUA garota!" pensou ele com raiva, Rony já estava indo de novo brigar com o homem deitado e mais os quatro amigos deles. Quando Harry e Gina o pegaram e começaram por ele para fora, Hermione estava totalmente vermelha e acompanhou-os até lá fora.**

- _HARRY E GINA! SOLTEM-ME_! –** urrou ele com raiva.**

-_NÃO RONY! Você ta bêbado_ – **falou Gina estressada e começando a empurrar o irmão para rua**.

-_É Rony!Você ta bêbado e vai fazer besteira_ **– falou Harry concordando com Gina**.

-_VOU NADA! SOLTEM-ME! EU SÓ QUERO DAR UM SOQUINHO NAQUELE CARA FOLGADO_ – **falou Rony nervoso e Hermione assustada pos à mão no ombro dele**

-_Se acalme Rony_ – **falou ela calmamente**.

_-ME ACALMAR? VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA HERMIONE? ELE TENTOU TE AGARRAR_ – **falou Rony estressado e triste.**

_-Ele tentou mais não conseguiu nada!Você me ajudou e pronto!Já acabou!_ –** falou ela rolando os olhos para cima.**

_- Mas Mi... Você não ia beijar ele né?_ –** Ele perguntou em um sussurro, já se acalmando. Mas agora parecendo um bebê.**

-_ Não meu amor, eu só tenho olhos para você..._ –** Ela disse se aproximando dele**

_- Então me abraça?_ –** Ele pediu fazendo bico**.

-_ Claro!_ – **Ela chegou mais perto dele e o abraçando pela cintura para que ele não caísse de tão bêbado, enquanto sussurrava para Harry ir buscar o carro**.

**Depois de um tempo Harry parou o carro na calçada, e Gina abriu a porta do carro, e ajudou Hermione a colocar Rony dentro, pois ele já estava quase dormindo. Quando todos já estavam acomodados, Harry ligou o carro, para ir para casa.**

-_ Miii..._ –** Rony chamou Hermione com a voz melosa**

_- Sim meu amor_ –** Ela respondeu toda paciente**

- _Será que eu poderia deitar no seu colo!? –_ **Ele fez uma ara de cachorro pidão e já foi deitando sem antes ela responder.**

**Antes que Hermione pudesse falar alguma coisa o Ruivo adormeceu no seu colo.**

**Quando os jovens chegaram ao apartamento, Harry ajudou a colocar Rony na cama. E Hermione foi até a cozinha preparar café para o ruivo.**

_- Harry pode ir se deitar, eu cuido dele agora_! – **Hermione disse dando uma piscadela** –_ A Gi já foi, você também tem que descansar!_

_- Tudo bem Mi, eu vou mesmo, porque eu estou muito cansado, e a próxima semana é a ultima de férias que nos teremos viu? Então trate de aproveitar você também! Daqui a alguns dias você vai ter de pegar no batente_ - **Dizendo isso foi até a mais nova amiga e depositou um beijo no rosto da morena** – _Noite Mi!_

_- Noite Harry!_

**"Agora lá vou eu cuidar daquele sem juízo do Rony" - Ela pensou indo, em direção ao quarto deles com uma caneca de café bem forte, para diminuir o efeito do álcool.**

**Quando entrou, encontrou um Rony sem camisa e sem calças, somente de cueca boxer vermelha, esparramado na cama, se fosse, em outra situação com certeza ela iria gostar de encontrar seu Ruivo assim. Mas agora era diferente ele estava jogado ali, porque estava bêbado, e isso era uma vergonha, um rapaz de 21 anos bêbado! "Só o Ele mesmo, Mas pelo menos ele me defendeu" – ela sorriu marota. Quando chegou mais perto, sentou em cima da cama e apoiou a cabeça dela sobre o seu colo, o fazendo abrir o olho.**

-_ Mi... Desculpe-me pelo vexame! Eu prometo que não vou mais beber assim ta?_ – **Ele disse com a mão direita erguida, fazendo com que a morena solta se uma gostosa risada.**

_-Então tudo bem Ron! Quero só ver se você vai cumprir mesmo. Mas por enquanto você pode começar tomando esse café que eu fiz pra você!_ – **Ela estendeu a caneca para ele, ciente de que o café estava horrível, sem açúcar e sem coar.**

-_ Obrigado Mi!_ –** Ele virou o café todinho sem reclamar** – _Nossa isso aqui tava muito bom!_ – _Você sabe cozinhar bem em Mi! –_

**Só depois disso, ela percebeu o quanto ele estava bêbado**.

- _Ron será que se eu por você debaixo da água do chuveiro você consegue tomar um banho_?

_- Claro Mi! Eu estou bêbado! Mas não to tonto_! – **Ele disse com um sorriso bobo, e levantando da cama em um salto, e quase caiu enquanto caminha até o banheiro.**

_- Opa, quem mudou a porta de lugar!? –_ **Ele olhou confuso** – _Foi você né Mi! Mal chegou já quer colocar ordem na nossa casa, safadinha!!_ – **e dando uma piscadela para ela entrou pela porta.**

**Hermione achou melhor ir com ele, afinal o ruivo não falava coisa com coisa.**

-_ Ron senta aqui_ – **ela colocou o ruivo sentando no vaso sanitário, enquanto abria o chuveiro no mais gelado possível.**

- _Pirulito que bate-bate, pirulito que já bateu_ –** Ele começou a cantarolar**.

-_ Vem cá Ron_! – **Ele se levantou e foi até Hermione que o virou em direção a ducha**

- _Quem gosta de mim , ai que água gelada, é ela_ – **ele apontou para mione, enquanto estava na ducha**- _quem gosta dela sou eu!_ – **ele apontou para o próprio peito, quando fez isso olhou para baixo e percebeu que estava de cuecas. E fez uma cara confusa.**

- _Mi? Agora agente tem que tomar banho de cueca?!-_

-_ Sim Ron é a nova moda!_ – **Ela disse encabulada**

_- Bom se você esta dizendo_! –** ele voltou a cantarolar** - _Ciranda Cirandinha, Vamos todos cirandar Vamos dar a meia volta. Volta e meia vamos dar._

**Hermione já estava ficando com sono e resolveu ir buscar uma cueca para Rony se trocar e ir dormir. Pegou uma cueca preta, e um pijama de verão que na verdade era só a calça. Quando voltou ele ainda cantarolava.**

_-Se esta rua se esta rua fosse minha Eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar Com pedrinhas, com pedrinhas de brilhante. Para o meu, para o meu amor passar. _–** quando ele percebeu que ela havia voltado para o banheiro, ele voltou a cantar** –_ Só pra Mi, só pra Mione passar_!

**A morena achou graça, mas já estava na hora de acabar com a palhaçada.**

_- Ron! Vamos sair do banho toma aqui tem uma toalha e uma cueca para você se vestir_ – **Ela estendeu as coisas para ele enquanto ele desligava o chuveiro.**

-_Obrigado Mi! Será que você pode esperar lá fora?_ – **Ela afirmou com a cabeça agradecida** – _Nada contra sabe... Só que eu sou um rapaz de respeito tenho que me conservar!_ –** Ele falou em um tom "sério" .**

-_ Tudo bem Ron! Eu to lá fora, vou aproveitar e colocar meu pijama_.

**Enquanto a jovem vestia seu pijama, que era basicamente uma calça verde claro, e uma blusinha branca ainda podia escutar a cantoria de Rony. Quando ela terminou de se vestir, ele abriu a porta, com a toalha enrolada na cabeça, e a cueca ao contrario. A morena deixou uma risada escapar, mas ela não podia ir desvirar a cueca do ruivo, só chegou mais perto de tirou a toalha da cabeça dele, e o ajudou a colocar a calça do pijama**.

-_Meu amor, que tal você se deitar pra descansar um pouco eim?_ – **Ela perguntou, com a voz doce**.

_- claro que eu vou Mi, mas com uma condição_! –** a morena fez uma cara interrogativa** –

- _Qual!?_

- _Que você durma comigo! Por favor, Mi! Diz que sim! É só pra você me fazer carinho!_ –** Os olhos azuis brilhavam igual aos de uma criança.**

_- Tudo bem, eu durmo!_ –** Ela disse enquanto puxava as cobertas para se deitar**.

_- Oba! Oba! Oba!_ –** Rony pulava de felicidade, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu estatelado na cama, Hermione o ajudou a se arrumar direito, e quando os dois já estavam cobertos, ele a puxou mais para perto de si, aconchegando a jovem em seu peito, e adormecendo quase que no mesmo instante**.

_- Boa Noite Meu amor_ – **A morena disse antes de adormecer também nos braços daquele ruivo que ela tanto amava!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sentiu o sol esquentando sua face, fazendo-a se espreguiçar. "Nossa, que horas são?" foi a primeira coisa que ela pensou; Quando se virou pro relógio, que indicava que já se passavam da 13hrs: 00 mim, se sentou em um salto.**

_- Nossaaaa eu dormi muito! Também, aquela noite, aquele homem, como era mesmo o nome dele? _**- Ela murmurou marota, mas logo se lembrou** _– Gael... Como eu posso esquecer? Aquele sorriso encantador! _

**Gina estava com um shortinho preto e uma blusinha da mesma cor. Jogou suas pernas para fora da cama, ainda sorrindo se lembrando daquele moreno de sorriso encantador. **

_- E que moreno..._ **- ela murmurou indo até o banheiro para escovar os dentes.**

**Quando saiu do quarto ainda de pijama para tomar seu café, ela deu de cara com uma morena que tinha o sorriso estampado no rosto.**

_- Nossa Mione... Viu algum passarinho "ruivo" por ai? –_ **perguntou Gina inocentemente**.

- _Muito engraçada hein, Gininha_! **– falou Hermione ficando roxa e lançou um olhar mortal para a amiga.**

- _Calma Mione! Mas o que você veio fazer aqui a essa hora da manhã? Porque dormir comigo tenho certeza que não foi... "Você estava em companhia bem melhor_" - **A ruiva deu uma pisca dela para a jovem que ficou vermelha dos pés a cabeça.**

_-Pelo que eu lembro você também estava muito bem acompanhada ontem_ – **recrutou Hermione.**

-_Ahh é o Gael! Homem lindo!_ – **falou Gina rindo da cara da amiga, Hermione olhou estranha para amiga**.

-_Na verdade tava falando do Harry_ –** falou Hermione rindo e indo para sala e Gina a seguiu, se lembrando da noite anterior do moreno de olhos verdes que dançava muito bem e estava "Lindo também!" pensou ela divertida e se lembrou de como eles dançaram muito juntos.**

-_Ah ta, ele estava muito bonito –_ **falou Gina olhando para amiga que se sentava no sofá e Gina se sentou ao seu lado.**

-_É, tava! –_ **falou Hermione rindo** –_ Mas se quiser também podemos falar sobre esse GAEL_! – **falou Hermione olhando bem interessada para Gina.**

_-É um cara que eu conheci ontem na festa, ele me protegeu de um cara gordo que tentou me agarrar_. – **falou Gina se lembrando da cena** – _Daí eu dancei com ele e acabei descobrindo que também é estudante de medicina e conhece o Harry, nem conversei direito, mas ele pediu para procurá-lo pela universidade para ele me ajudar_ – **falou Gina com um sorriso enorme. Hermione entendeu as segundas intenções da amiga.**

_-É sei, ele vai te mostrar universidade e também o apartamento, o quarto, sei, sei Gininha. _–** falou Hermione rindo junto com a ruiva.**

_-Quem sabe né? Ninguém foge dos charmes Weasley_! – **falou Gina mexendo nos cabelos e rindo junto com a amiga **- _Ele está cursando o 4ª ano e é absolutamente lindo! Se você o visse com certeza trocaria o Roniquinho por ele!–_** falou Gina rindo e Hermione ficou vermelha** –_ Mas agora eu quero saber o que você fazia agora, essa hora no quarto do meu irmão, invés de dormir no seu que é ao lado do dele?_ – **perguntou Gina olhando maliciosa para uma Hermione vermelha.**

_-Nada!_ – **falou naturalmente** – _Só sai pela porta dele porque a minha porta está emperrando_. – **falou Hermione e Gina olhou com um cara "Aham! Você não consegue me enganar!". Gina conhecia muito bem a melhor amiga para saber quando estava mentindo.**

-_Claro! E eu sou a Cachinhos Dourados!_ – **falou Gina ironicamente e Hermione fazia uma cara de espanto e surpresa.**

_-Nossa! Não sabia Gi, que você mudou a cor do cabelo_ – **falou Hermione sarcástica e rindo da cara da amiga e Gina rolou os olhos.**

_-Não muda de assunto Hermione Jane Granger_... – **falou Gina maliciosa** – _Weasley!_ – **e Gina riu da amiga que estava com a cara toda vermelha, mas não continuaram, pois a campainha tocara.**

**"_Din Don"_**

_-Quem será a essa hora_? –** perguntou Hermione estranhando**.

_-Não sei, mas como os meninos não estão acordados, vamos atender_ – **falou Gina se levantando e indo abrir a porta, Hermione já ia dizer não, mas já era tarde e Gina já falava com o cara da porta**.

**Depois de alguns minutos Gina voltou carregando um ramalhete de rosas bem grandes deixando a porta aberta com um cara esperando lá. Hermione estranhou aquilo**.

-_O que é isso Gi?_ –** perguntou Hermione indo até amiga**.

_-É um livro!_ –** falou Gina sarcástica** – _Me ajuda aqui Mione!_

**Hermione ajudou a amiga por as imensas rosas em cima da mesa de jantar e depois Gina começou a procurar entre o ramalhete até que achou um cartão branco e o abriu rapidamente e começou a ler para Hermione.**

_-"Para Senhorita Gina."_ – **falou Gina rindo** – _"Obrigada pela companhia maravilhosa de ontem à noite, você é realmente adorável por isso estou agradecendo com esse ramalhete de rosas por ter dançado comigo __**–**_** Gina estava rindo e Hermione realmente impressionada** – _Bom eu gostaria de saber se hoje você estaria disponível para sair comigo para um jantar, apenas diga sim ou não para Nicholas que é meu fiel empregado, Ass. Gael Genat PS. Se sim, te pego as 20h00min" _**– Gina terminou de ler e ficou parada pensando quando saiu correndo para a porta e falou alguma coisa com o empregado de Gael e logo fechou a porta**.

- _O que você fez Gina?_ – **perguntou Hermione que pegava a carta e lia de novo.**

_-Aceitei, é claro!_ – **falou Gina rindo e Hermione deu um sorriso.**

_- Por que não me surpreendo com isso? __**–**_** a morena completou rolando os olhos**.

- _Talvez, porque eu sou uma pessoa livre e desimpedida, que está morrendo de fome! Vamos fazer o café da manhã?_ – **A ruiva disse indo até a cozinha com um sorriso no rosto**.

_- Você vai deixar essas flores aqui Gi? Sem água? Sem nada?!_ **– perguntou Hermione brava enquanto olhava para ruiva.**

-_ A Mi coloca em um vaso, por favor? Enquanto eu faço as panquecas_ – **Gina disse dando uma piscadela para a amiga e pegando as panelas.**

**-**_ Vou colocar, e depois vou acordar o Ron –_ **falou ela pegando um vaso perto da janela e colocando um pouco de água na torneira da cozinha.**

_-Nem um pouco esperta você, hein Mi_... – **a ruiva sorriu maliciosa**

_- Não enche Ginevra! _–** dizendo isso a jovem se dirigiu até o seu quarto**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O homem de olhos verdes e cabelos escuros sentou-se na cama assustado com o sonho e começou a mexer nos olhos como se quisesse apagar a lembrança do sonho.**

- _Não acredito, agora vou ter de sonhar com aquela ruiva também?_ –** Harry murmurou irritado** – _Era só o que me faltava!_

**Ele foi até o banheiro tomar uma ducha e fazer sua higiene diária. Pegou uma calça jeans após o banho e a vestiu deixando o peito másculo descoberto saiu em direção à cozinha**.

**Quando chegou perto da cozinha sentiu um cheiro maravilhoso de panquecas. E se aproximou mais e pode ver a mulher que esteve presente nos seus sonhos àquela noite toda.**

**Gina estava de costas, com um pijama todo preto, e que por sinal era bem curto. "Ela está maravilhosa" o moreno pensou. E sendo guiado somente pelos seus impulsos, Harry se aproximou pelas costas da jovem e colocou as duas mãos na cintura dela suavemente e murmurou no pé do ouvido dela rouco:**

- _Bom dia Gi_ –** Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, "eu devo estar ficando louco" ele pensou consigo mesmo. Mas se sentiu extremamente satisfeito quando sentiu a ruiva se arrepiar e responder com a voz falha.**

_- Bom dia..._ - **ela disse com a voz sufocada "Será que isso é o paraíso?" perguntou ela mentalmente sentindo as mãos de Harry em sua cintura e ainda sem camisa "Putz agora eu vou para inferno**!".

**Harry estava gostando da situação, e colou o as costas da jovem ao seu peito não permitindo que nem o ar passa se entre os dois, e sentiu novamente a ruiva se arrepiar.**

-_ Obrigada pela noite de ontem ruiva_. - **ele disse com voz rouca e sedutora**.

**Gina estava pasma com a atitude de Harry, até então ele não tinha se mostrado nem um pouco sedutor, nem charmoso como ele estava sendo agora. Mas ela também sabia ser assim, e decidiu entrar no jogo, quando sentiu a mão quente e macia dele entrar por baixo da sua blusa e fazer carinhos na sua barriga.**

- _Meu bem, eu e que tenho que te agradecer, mal cheguei à cidade e já estou me divertindo_ – **ela disse se virando de frente para ele e começou a arranhar o peito másculo olhando nos olhos dele, sentindo que estava adorando a brincadeira**.

**Ele se inclinou para ficar mais perto do rosto dela e murmurou:**

_- Então pretendo fazer todos os seus dias mais divertidos_... – **e ondulou seu corpo contra ela e abaixou o seu tom de voz mais ainda, e chegou perto do ouvido dela** _– e suas noites também_ – **ao dizer isso deu um leve beijo no pescoço da ruiva e quebrou o contato, e disse divertido** –_ Então, o que temos para o café!? –_** falando com uma voz normal sentando em cima de uma bancada e olhando para ela.**

**Gina teve de se segurar no balcão para não cair no chão, pois suas pernas bambearam quando o moreno se afastou dela**.

_- Temos panqueca –_ **ela disse aérea e voltou a atenção para o fogão**.

- _Hummm... pelo menos o cheiro está ótimo! Cadê o Ron e a Mione, Gina?_ **– perguntou ele malicioso.**

-_ Ah_ – **ele fez a jovem sair do transe** – _A Mi foi chamar ele e até agora não voltou_ – **Gina tentava ficar normal perto dele, mas estava quase impossível depois do que ele fizera e ele não estava ajudando sem camisa "Droga! Apenas um dia aqui e ele já ta me deixando louca" pensou.**

_- Esse é meu amigo!_ –** o moreno sorriu malicioso e foi para a geladeira pegar o suco.**

-_ Ora Potter_ – **ela disse brincando indo tirar o vaso de flores de cima da mesa que iria colocar o café.**

_- Que lindas Gina! De quem é?_ – **ele perguntou curioso e colocando o suco em cima da mesa e a ajudando com pratos e talheres.**

- _Ah são minhas! Ganhei do Gael em agradecimento pela noite_! – **ela disse sorridente entregando quatro pratos que ele quase deixou cair após ouvir o nome "Ainda bem que ela não viu! Mas que droga!" pensou ele revoltado pondo a mesa.**

- _Nossa hein..._ - **Harry comentou se jogando de qualquer jeito na cadeira mais próxima, desanimado.**

**A ruiva entendeu nesse exato momento, o porquê de harry ter ficado tão mal a noite passada, e o porquê de tanto mau humor. Simples ele não gostava de Gael e provavelmente o outro também não gostava dele. Mas sobre uma coisa ela teria de admitir: o agradecimento de Harry tinha sido o melhor e ela faria questão de dizer isso a ele**

- _Sabe Harry_ –** A ruiva começou indo a direção dele** – _Tenho de admitir_ – **ela se aproximou da cadeira onde ele estava sentado –** _Que o Gael, é muito educado –_** Passou uma das pernas pelas do moreno e ficou em pé na frente dele** – _Mas..._ – **ela se sentou no colo do jovem que respirava pesadamente e aproximou seu lábio do ouvido dele e falou** _– os seus agradecimentos me fizeram perder o fôlego..._

**Harry estava sem palavras, aquela ruiva que ele tinha acabado de conhecer estava o fazendo perder o fôlego, a sanidade, ele estava fora de si, nunca nenhuma mulher o tinha deixado assim, sem reação, mas ao mesmo tempo ousado, ele sempre media os movimentos com a mulheres, sempre era tímido, recatado, mas com Gina era diferente; não que ela fosse uma mulher fácil, e fútil, longe disso... ela era ousada, sabia como agir e como inverter o jogo para o seu lado. Mas tudo isso se fazia tão normal para Harry, era como se já conhece se a ruiva há muitos anos, como se já tivesse tocado todo aquele corpo, sentido todo o sabor dela, com ela, ele tinha a certeza de que podia ser ele mesmo, ele se sentia bem perto da ruiva.**

**Sem pensar segurou a cintura dela mais forte e a prensou contra si, o que ela estava fazendo com ele? Ele estava enlouquecido de que? O que era aquilo que ele estava sentindo? Desejo? Não, não podia ser só a conhecia há 24 horas!**

-_ Então nesse caso ruiva_..._ Deixa-me agradecer melhor_ –** ele capturou os lábios da ruiva e colocou uma mão na nuca dela e a puxou mais pra si pressionando os lábios.**

**No começo Gina se assustou com a atitude do rapaz, mas gostou e se permitiu levar, colocando as mãos na nuca dele, e entreabriu os lábios para se perder na boca do moreno que a beijava com muita vontade**.

**Depois de um tempo eles desgrudaram os lábios, mas se permitiram ficar na mesma posição**.

_- Ruiva... Você me encantou, desde o primeiro momento em que eu te vi_ –** ele disse em um sussurro cansado e abrindo os olhos para ver se estava mesmo sonhando ou não.**

-_ Então me deixa continuar te encantando_ –** ela disse isso em uma afirmação antes de capturar os lábios dele, e começar a beijá-lo.**

**Era uma sensação tão boa ser beijado! Harry nunca tinha passado por isso, nunca tinha sido beijado daquela maneira... era uma coisa nova e ele estava adorando sentir a língua da ruiva brincando sensualmente dentro da sua boca.**

**Ele não pode mais se conter, e segurou a ruiva pela coxa e se levantou carregando ela para o seu quarto, sem se descolar da ruiva**.

**Quando chegou ao quarto empurrou a porta com um dos pés, e passou fechando em seguida com um chute.**

-_Harry... _–** ela disse sôfrega ao sentir ser jogada em cima da cama e um corpo másculo sobre si**.

- _Gi... Você está me enlouquecendo_ – **ele falou enquanto beijava a curva do pescoço ela**.

-_ Harry..._ – **ela repetiu aflita.**

**Ela não podia continuar com isso, o que estava acontecendo ali? Eles só se conheciam há um dia, que atração era aquela que desejo incontrolável "Agora vou para o inferno! Isso é certeza!" Pensou ela divertida enquanto ainda sentia os lábios de Harry nos seu pescoço e sentiu as mãos dele passeando pela suas costas**.

-_Harry..._ – **ela tentou falar enquanto ele agora passeava pelas costas as mãos agora embaixo da blusa dela, Gina agora sentia que ia perder o controle totalmente "Eu tenho que parar! Se não vamos fazer besteira!" Pensou uma metade dela enquanto a outra falava "BEIJA ELE E DEIXA ROLAR!". Mas não era certo ela nem sabia direito o que estava fazendo ela era só impulso, não estava certo, ela estava agindo, como uma qualquer.**

_– Harry... Para!_ –** ele não ouviu e beijou a boca dela com carinho e depois voltou ao pescoço** –_ Harry!Por favor! Para por favor!–_** falou Gina e Harry ficou estático, ele parou com os movimentos e olhou nos olhos dela.**

_-Gi..._ – **Harry tentou falar, mas ela apenas olhou nos olhos dele, em um pedido mudo para ir mais devagar e depois viu como estavam os dois ofegantes, vermelhos e com as roupas realmente bagunçadas. Ele então viu que estavam realmente indo muito rápido.**

_-Me desculpe_ – **falou ele se sentando na cama e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos "Droga! Droga mesmo" repetindo várias vezes na sua cabeça.**

-_ Não precisa se desculpar_ – **falou ela tentando voltar ao normal** – _Só fomos meio..._

_- Rápidos_ – **completou-o sem olhar para ela.**

-_ É..._ – **falou ela sem jeito e foi até ele e tirou as mãos deles da cabeça** – _Só não precisa se culpar_ – **falou ela sorrindo e ele sorriu fraco de volta.**

_-Não to me culpando_... _É que só... Tava_... –

_-Em total descontrole_ – **ela completou** – _eu também_ –** falou sincera e ele encarou os olhos dela.**

_-Desculpa, é que você me deixa doido_ – **falou ele indo de novo aos lábios dela, mas ela recuou e ele pos a mão atrás da cabeça dela **_– Juro que agora eu vou devagar_ – **falou ele antes de ela protestar e beijou de novo a fazendo encostar-se à cama de novo.**

**Mas o beijo foi logo interrompido, mas dessa vez por Harry "É realmente estamos indo muito rápido".**

- _Então acho que devemos parar... Por enquanto_ –** ele emendou ao ver a cara confusa dela "Vou me arrepender muito disso, mas tudo bem!" pensou irritado.**

_- Bom também concordo_ –** ela disse sorrindo** –_ Então acho melhor... Eu ir pentear meu cabelo_ –** se sentando na cama e tentando arrumar o seu pijama com todo cuidado.**

-_ Eu vou... Eu vou... Tomar um banho_ –** ele disse constrangido e indo ao banheiro cause correndo**.

_- Ah tudo bem_ – **ela disse em meio a um sorriso constrangido** – _Vou indo lá então_... – **dizendo isso ela entrou em seu quarto para procurar uma escova.**

-_ O que foi isso Ginevra?_ – **ela se chamou atenção** – _Como se deixou levar tão fácil assim! Que isso não se repita! Está me entendendo_ – **ela conversava de frente com sua imagem no espelho totalmente descabelada e vermelha **– _Oh Meu Deus! Onde eu coloquei essa bendita escova_! – **ela começou a fuçar em todos os lugares, mas não a encontrou foi quando se deu conta que ela estava no banheiro**. – _Não acredito! Ele ta tomando banho! Como eu vou entrar lá_ – **ela disse olhando pra porta** – _Bom eu vou fazer um coque! Depois penteio, saco..._ – **dizendo isso se dirigiu até a cozinha.**

-_ Ruiva que você ta fazendo comigo?_ – **Harry se perguntou entrando de baixo do jato gelado de água**. –_ Como pude perder o controle de tal forma! Nunca aconteceu isso comigo, e agora eu to falando sozinho, era só o que me faltava! O que ta acontecendo com você Potter?_

**Ele desligou o chuveiro e se enxugou, e colocou sua calça novamente mais tendo o cuidado de colocar uma camiseta dessa vez e foi em direção a cozinha**.

**Quando chegou lá encontrou Rony sentado ao lado de Hermione, que estava rindo da cara de dor que Rony fazia, ao escutar a voz de Gina falando alguma coisa propositalmente no tom agudo.**

_- Nosso o que esta acontecendo aqui, eu posso saber?_ – **O moreno se sentou ao lado da ruiva**.

- _Sabe Harry, o Ronald bebeu de mais ontem e agora ta ai cheio de dor de cabeça!_ –** a ruiva disse em um tom todo significativo e falando alto.**

_- Ah sim, entendi_ –** o moreno se limitou a dizer, e pegou uma panqueca e se começou a comer**.

-_ Bom então já vi que hoje não faremos nada né?_ – **Hermione perguntou olhando para todos**.

- _Ai Mi, eu não vou sair hoje_... – **Rony comentou em um sussurro** -_ o que eu mais quero é ficar deitado no escuro..._

_- Bom isso não significa que eu não possa sair_ – **Gina comentou rindo olhando para cara do irmão.**

**-** _Ah Gi, eu vou ficar aqui com o Ron!_ –** A morena disse "Será uma ótima idéia" pensou animada e Gina deu um sorriso malicioso para amiga.**

- Tudo bem Mione, mas e você Harry quer sair? – A ruiva perguntou para o moreno com segundas intenções.

_- Hum? –_ **ele terminou de engolir sua panqueca antes de falar** - _a claro sair... Vamos sim... Mas onde você gostaria de ir?_

-_ Não sei o que você sugere?_ – **perguntou olhando bem para ele maliciosa.**

- _Bom vamos dar umas voltas, por ai, depois vamos almoçar, o que acha?_ **– perguntou normalmente e engoliu com força um pedaço da panqueca "Com certeza vou perder o controle" pensou nervoso.**

-_ Ah, por mim está ótimo! –_ **a ruiva comentou alegre** – _então vou até meu quarto colocar uma roupa. –_ **falou se levantando pondo seu prato na cozinha e indo para o quarto**.

_- Ta eu espero_ – **falou Harry voltando à atenção para o prato e depois começou a puxar conversa com Hermione, que parecia realmente interessada nos negócios da família de Harry, perguntava sobre a empresa e como seria os planos e Harry contou tudo com o orgulho.**

**- Eu e o Rony temos trabalhado muito duro na empresa né Rony?** – **falou Harry olhando para o amigo, Rony apenas concordou com a cabeça e depois começou a ficar meio verde.**

-_Acho que eu vou ao banheiro!_ –** falou Rony se levantando com uma mão na boca e outra no estomago saindo correndo para o banheiro do quarto.**

_- É melhor, eu ir ajudar ele! RONY ESPERA_ – **falou uma Hermione preocupada e saiu com amigo esbarrando numa Gina que via pondo um casaco e olhou transtornada para Hermione e depois perguntou ao Harry.**

_-Nossa! O que aconteceu?_ – **perguntou olhando surpresa para ele**.

_-Hã?_ – **Harry estava muito absorto em olhar para a ruiva, com os cabelos presos em um delicado coque, o qual se desprendia apenas a franja que cai sobre a face da jovem, ela estava com uma bota preta de salto fino, calça jeans e uma camiseta branca colada no corpo pondo um casaco preto delicado por cima e depois percebeu o que estava fazendo e olhou para o prato **_- Acho que o Rony vai ter um dia muito difícil!_ – **falou Harry rindo e indo para porta para não ficar encarando Gina.**

_-Bom vamos?_ **– falou ele e Gina deu um sorriso e foi para porta, sendo aberta por ele para ela passar "Hoje vai ser um dia muito, mais muito bom" pensou Gina com um sorriso enorme na cara.**

**Harry resolveu mostrar um pouco de Londres para Gina, primeiro foram a London Eye aonde era um tipo de roda gigante que tinha girava com vários vagões que eram feitos de vidro que deixava a pessoas admirarem a vista e é claro que estava lotado que olhavam para a maravilhosa vista que dava o Bing Ben e para Parlamento com rio Tammaes. Gina olhava para vista maravilhosa "Isso é incrível" pensou ela olhando para tudo maravilhada, Harry olhava para a jovem admirada e ficava rindo das caras que ela fazia de surpresa e de fascínio.**

_-Isso é incrível!_ – **Gina falou olhando para Harry, que estava mais olhando para ela do que para a maravilhosa vista e Gina percebeu e deu um sorriso tirando Harry do devaneio e ele deu um sorriso que fez as pernas de Gina bambearem e ele deu um selinho e logo dando um beijo longo nela que ela correspondia passando as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes dele.**

**Quando terminaram Gina passou a mão pelo rosto de Harry fazendo carinho o jovem abraçou a cintura de Gina por trás fazendo assim os dois apreciarem a vista. Quando o passeio acabou Harry resolveu levar Gina para a mais famosa loja de compras da Inglaterra, a Harrod's. Gina olhava tudo para loja, que tinha desde perfumes caros para uma simples roupa. Aquilo era incrível e Gina olhava para perfumes e jóias com os olhos brilhando "Parece uma criança numa loja de brinquedos" pensou Harry rindo da comparação e viu Gina experimentar um perfume que era rosa. Ele chegou perto a abraçou por trás e sentiu o cheiro no pescoço**.

-Muito bom! – falou Harry ainda com o rosto apoiado no pescoço de Gina.

- _Sua namorada tem um bom gosto_ –** falou uma vendedora passando pelo casal e Gina ficou sem graça pela palavra "namorada" **– _Esse é um belo perfume, acabou de sair._

-_Obrigada, mas estamos apenas olhando_ – **falou Gina se afastando de Harry e olhando maravilhada para outras jóias. Então Harry teve uma idéia chegou perto da vendedora pegou ela pelo braço e para um lugar mais afastado de Gina.**

-_ Oi, desculpe por isso. É que eu quero fazer uma surpresa para minha amiga_ – **falou Harry e a senhora de um sorriso** – _Então será que você pode embrulhar aquele perfume que ela experimentou e daí eu pago, mas temos que ser discreto que é uma surpresa_ –** falou Harry sorrindo e a vendedora que assentiu.**

-_Sim senhor –_** falou ela sorrindo** – _vou embrulhar, daqui a 10 minutos passe pelo caixa que é do lado da onde sua "amiga" estava e pague, vou fazer um enfeite discreto_ – **a vendedora falou saindo logo em seguida. Harry voltou então para Gina que agora estava olhando para os brincos e começou a conversa com ela, agora falavam sobre bobagens, falaram sobre a festa, claro que sem tocar no assunto de Gael e depois Harry falou.**

-_ Gi, vou ter de ir ali_ –**falou Harry apontando para um caixa** – _para pegar uma encomenda da minha mãe... Será que você pode esperar um pouco aqui?_ – **Harry falou com um sorriso**.

-_ Claro Harry, mas prometa que depois vamos almoçar porque estou realmente com fome_ –** Harry riu com o comentário e saiu para ir até a vendedora para pagar o perfume e pegá-lo e depois foi ao encontro de Gina.**

_-Então, vamos? _– **perguntou Harry indo para fora da loja com Gina atrás dele e foram para o carro**.

- _Que restaurante vamos?_ – **perguntou Gina interessada sentando no banco co-piloto e Harry deu um imenso sorriso.**

_-Você já vai ver_ – **falou ele e pos a sua mão em cima da de Gina e começou a dirigir no meio de Londres, algumas vezes Harry ficava olhando para Gina e depois começavam a conversar rapidamente falando agora sobre futebol. Harry era fã do Manchester United como Gina, ele cada vez ficava mais impressionado com ela**.

-_Nunca vi muitas mulheres gostarem de futebol_ **– falou Harry rindo** _– Mas você sabe muito!_ – **Gina deu um sorriso**.

-_Vou encarar isso com um elogio_ **– e os dois riram** – _É eu adoro futebol! Eu jogava num time para meninas lá em Surrey, era realmente muito divertido, mas agora parei de jogar_ – **falou ela meio triste** _– mas eu ainda amo ir a um jogo ou ate mesmo assistir pela televisão_.

-_Nunca fui a Surrey, gostaria de conhecer sua família, vocês parecem ser muito legais_ – **falou Harry sincero.**

_-Pois deveria ir, mamãe está louca para conhecer o famoso Harry Potter que divide o apartamento com o filho caçula homem_ – **falou Gina rindo** _– Ela já estavam achando que vocês eram gays _– **Harry ficou vermelho e Gina riu com vontade dele** – _Claro que eu to brincando Harry!_

**Harry riu com ela e os dois começaram a conversar sobre qualquer outro assunto. Harry parou numa vaga perto de um restaurante que era totalmente branco.**

_-Bom agora você vai experimentar o melhor macarrão que eu já comi_ **– falou Harry animado puxando Gina pela mão** – _eu vinha aqui muito com meus pais quando não éramos ricos, quando eu era pequeno! Meus pais conhecem os donos e eu adoro vim aqui quando eu to sozinho, mas dessa vez resolvi te trazer _– **falou ele indicando a mesa. **

**Quando chegaram os garçons vieram cumprimentar Harry com um aperto de mão, alguns puxavam conversa sobre futebol dizendo que o Manchester United iria perder para o Chelsea e Harry ria muito e Gina olhava admirada para ele. Quando um homem de cabelos negros, meio gordo e com um sorriso simpático que estava de terno cinza chegou a Harry, dava um grande abraço no rapaz e ria junto com ele.**

_-Quando tempo Harry!_ – **falou o homem meio gordo.**

_-Pois é Luigi! Essa é Ginevra Weasley! Gina esse é Luigi_ **– Harry apresentava e Luigi chegou e deu um beijo na mão que Gina tinha estendido para cumprimentar**.

_-Finalmente Harry você arrumou uma namorada_ – **falou Luigi com um sorriso** – _e bonita! Nunca gostei daquela mesmo, essa é muito melhor_ – **falou Luigi com uma cara de raiva e Harry fechou a cara.**

_-Ela não é minha namorada_ – **falou Harry sério** _– Ainda –_ **falou Harry desfazendo a cara de sério fazendo Luigi rir muito e Gina ficar com uma cara de intrigada.**

-_Bom vão querer o que?_ – **perguntou Luigi olhando para Harry e Gina**.

_-Claro que seu famoso macarrão! –_ **falou Harry rindo e Luigi atendeu ao pedido e foi chamar o garçom para atender os jovens.**

_-Nossa, como eu sinto saudades desse restaurante_ – **falou Harry rindo pegando um pouco do vinho que o garçom trazia e Gina sorriu quando ele ofereceu a ela e começou a encher a taça -**_ Desculpe por Luigi, ele é o dono daqui e amigo dos meus pais, ele é meio saidinho – _**falou e Gina riu com vontade.**

_-Tudo bem_ **– falou Gina sincera** _– ele é muito simpático, gostei dele, e do restaurante também, é um lugar encantador_ **– falou e Harry deu um sorriso**.

**Como podia ter tanta sorte? Como ele Harry Potter que podia ter as mulheres mais bonitas mais ricas de toda a Inglaterra, encontrou Gina? Era o destino ele podia sentir, que a ruiva entrou na sua vida pra causar grandes mudanças, grandes não enormes. Se ele queria mais provas de que ela era a garota ideal ele tinha acabado de confirmar, quando cogitava a idéia de trazer outras mulheres com quem saia, para esse restaurante, elas criticavam, e faziam um sermão dizendo que um homem como ele não deve freqüentar esses lugarezinhos de baixo calão que ele devia só andar entre a Nata da sociedade Inglesa, mas ele não pensava assim, ele queria as coisas simples da vida era isso o que ele mais desejava. Ser feliz com simplicidade.**

_- Gi, você é incrível sabia?_ – **O moreno comentou acordando do seu devaneio**

_- São seus olhos Harry_ – **Ela disse brincalhona**

- _Ainda bem que uso lentes_ – **ele resolveu entrar na brincadeira**

_- Haha! Peguei você cegueta!_ **– ela apontou para ele**

_- Cegueta nada, só pra descanso_ **– ele disse fazendo um bico que arrancou uma gostosa gargalhada da ruiva.**

**Mas a brincadeira foi interrompida pelo garçom que trouxe dois pratos gigantescos de macarrão.**

_- NOSSA quanto comida!_ – **Gina olhou espantada** _- Ainda bem que eu como bem viu! Desperdiçar comida assim, longe de mim_! – **ela comentou arrancando uma gostosa gargalhada do moreno**

- _Sinceramente ruiva, to começando a achar que você é magra de ruindade, desde que você chegou só falou em comida!_

_- Pára! –_ **falou ela rindo** _– e você hein? Seu gordo, daqui a pouco você vira uma bola de futebol_ – **falou Gina e Harry riu bastante.**

_-Sim, vamos engordar! –_ **falou ele brindando sozinho com a taça de vinho** – _Sim vamos virar bola para sair rolando! Porque é bonito _**– falou ele rindo junto com Gina**.

_-Acho melhor você para de beber Harry_ **– falou Gina rindo** _– Porque você ainda vai dirigir!_

_-Qualquer coisa você dirige_ **– falou dando um gole do vinho e olhando para ela e começou a comer e Gina o acompanhou.**

**Enquanto almoçavam não falavam, a comida estava muito boa deixando um silencio na mesa algumas vezes Harry dava umas olhadas para Gina, que apenas comia e tomava alguns goles do vinho que estava na sua taça. Aquilo o deixava tranqüilo, "Pelo menos ela não é como as outras garotas" pensou divertido e quando terminou de comer começou a observá-la e até que ficou admirando os olhos dela, era realmente incrível ela era irmã de Rony, eram tão parecidos em alguns aspectos físicos, mas os olhos de Gina eram tão diferentes dos de Rony, aquilo o deixava totalmente encantado e foi acordado por Gina.**

_-Nossa nunca comi tanto!_ – **falou ela relaxando na cadeira.**

_-Eu falei que você ia gostar daqui_ – **falou Harry pedindo para o garçom a conta** – _Mas antes de ir Gina eu quero que você veja uma coisa –_ **falou Harry tirando um pequeno embrulho do bolso do seu casaco e entregando para uma Gina que olhava intrigada, enquanto Harry pegava a conta do garçom e pagava.**

_-O que é isto?_ – **perguntou Gina que estava analisando o presente com os olhos.**

_-Abra!_ – **falou ele com um sorriso** – _Sei que você vai gostar_.

- _Tá bom_ – **falou a ruiva rasgando com delicadeza o embrulho, quando estava quase vendo o que era ficou olhando para Harry com a boca aberta "IMPOSSIVEL!" pensou ela e Harry dava um grande sorriso enquanto ela acabava de abrir. Gina estava totalmente pasma e Harry falou:**

_-Quando vi você olhando e experimentando esse perfume resolvi comprá-lo_ – **falou olhando para Gina que mantia a boca aberta.**

_-Mas, mas... mas é muito caro Harry_ **– falou Gina** _– Não posso aceitar!_ – **falou ela com o braço esticado tentando dar para Harry o perfume.**

_-Aceite, e não foi caro __**–**_** falou Harry** _– Você é realmente muito especial_ **– falou ele se levantando e dando um beijo longo em Gina e depois puxando ela pela mão para fora do restaurante. Harry a puxava pela mão algumas vezes a rodopiava e fazia ela rir, ele estava se sentindo tão bem.**

_-Obrigada pelo presente_ – **falou ela sincera enquanto olhava para ele e depois ele agarrou sua cintura a trazendo mais perto e a beijando devagar, com as línguas se misturando e Gina sentia suas pernas bambas e pararam Harry estava com um enorme sorriso na cara e falou.**

- _Podemos ficar aqui durante a noite inteira_ – **Gina se lembrou de Gael** - _ainda quero te levar... _– **Harry ia falar, mas Gina o cortou**.

-_Harry..._ – **ele ainda falava sobre um lugar chamado Madame Tussauds** _– Harry!_ – **até que ele parou e olhou para ela**. –_Não posso sair com você essa noite_ **– Gina se sentiu muito envergonhada e Harry a olhou estranho.**

_-Ah se você não quiser a gente não sai então_ – **falou ele triste** – _A gente pode ficar em casa e assistir um filme junto com Rony e Mione, o que acha? _**– perguntou ele com um sorriso, Gina queria muito, mas muito aceitar aquelas propostas, mas ela ainda ia sair com Gael**.

_-Harry, não dá! Eu vou sair hoje à noite, mas não com você_ **– Gina agora certeza que estava realmente muito vermelha de vergonha, Harry não entendeu**. _-Vou sair com o Gael_ – **falou Gina totalmente vermelha, Harry ficou parado com os olhos totalmente tristes e Gina sentiu muita pena**

_-Ah tá_ **– falou ele triste**.

_-Harry..._ **– ela tentou falar, mas ele parecia muito decepcionado com ela** – _Harry queria muito sair com você ou até mesmo assistir um filme, mas o Gael disse que queria levar para sair __**– **_**Harry se sentiu mais triste ainda** _– Somos só amigos_ **– falou Gina e Harry a encarou, os olhos dele estavam escuros e sem brilho e Gina se sentiu muito culpada**.

_-Não tem problema Gi_ **– falou Harry baixando a cabeça e indo para frente**.

_-Harry... __**–**_** ele se virou** – _me desculpa mesmo! Amanhã a gente pode sair não é?_ – **perguntou ela e Harry concedeu com a cabeça, mas permaneceu cabisbaixo** _– Podemos ir naquele lugar que você falou, a Madame Tussauds_ **– Harry afirmou e deu um sorriso fraco e depois ele olhou para o relógio.**

_-Bom é quase 16h30min, acho melhor nós irmos para casa, que horas é o seu... Seu... –_ **Harry tentou falar.**

_- Meu encontro, às 20h00min_ – **Harry a olhou** _– mas ainda está cedo, você pode me mostrar à cidade _– **falou Gina animada.**

-_Gi, não dá_ – **falou ele triste** _– to cansado, não dormi direito hoje à noite_ – **Harry estava realmente quebrado por dentro e Gina o olhou estranho** **– **_e também não quero que você se atrase para seu encontro com Gael _**– falou Harry indo para o carro, mas era um cavalheiro e abriu a porta para Gina e depois triste foi para dentro do carro e começou a dirigir devagar.**

**Quando chegaram em casa viram Hermione chegava com um Rony que estava branco**.

_-Tá tudo bem?_ – **perguntou Gina indo a eles.**

_-Ahh nada de mais Gi, seu irmão só bebeu muito ontem e agora tá vomitando_ – **falou Hermione que colocava um Rony branco estirado no sofá** – _Ele passou o dia inteiro vomitando_ **– falou Hermione preocupada e Gina começou a examinar o irmão enquanto sentia os olhos de Harry pregados nela.**

-Ah Mi, deve ser só ressaca fica dando bastante liquido para ele e só esperar o feito do álcool passar – falou Gina passando a mão pelo rosto do irmão.

_-Tá eu vou cuidar dele –_ **falou Hermione cansada** _– Como foi o passeio? __**–**_** perguntou Hermione com um sorriso malicioso.**

-_Foi muito bom, muito bom mesmo –_ **falou Gina com um sorriso** _– Harry me levou a London Eye, na Harrod's e também um restaurante muito legal _– **e Hermione ficará muito impressionada**. _– Harry até comprou perfume para mim_ **– falou Gina mostrando o vidro rosa**.

-_Nossa que legal, Gi_ – **falou Hermione analisando o perfume** – _É aquele perfume que a gente viu naquela propaganda de uma mulher famosa, esse perfume é muito caro acabou de ser lançado, Harry você realmente é bom de gosto para perfumes_– **falou Hermione com um sorriso.**

_-Ahh eu a vi experimentando e daí resolvi comprar, nada de mais_ **– falou Harry dando de ombros, totalmente destruído e Hermione estranhou aquilo** – _Bom, vou dormi um pouco... estou meio cansado, vê se melhora Rony –_ **Rony deu um aceno com a cabeça e voltou a fechar os olhos e começar a dormir enquanto Harry ia para o quarto e se fechando com baque surdo ouvido por todos.**

_- O que aconteceu?_ – **perguntou Hermione com lábios sem pronunciar nenhum som.**

_-Ele soube que eu vou sair com o Gael_ – **falou Gina sem pronunciar nenhum som também.** – _Acho que vou tomar um banho, Hermione toma cuidado com meu irmão... ele é uma criança ainda, você pode mostrar a ele como ser um homem de atitude_ **– falou Gina maliciosa e Rony abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso sarcástico para irmã enquanto Gina mostrava a língua para o irmão de volta, fazendo Hermione rir da atitude criança dos irmãos.**

**Harry logo que chegou no quarto começou a andar para um lado e para o outro, como se pudesse tirar a raiva de si e depois se jogou na cama inconformado pondo as mãos na cabeça totalmente nervosas e começou a gritar para si mesmo.**

_-Mas que droga! Que droga! –_ **gritou raivoso** – _Sempre o Gael!_

**Por voltas das 19h00min, Gina estava terminando se arrumar. Passou uma maquiagem clara para o conjunto de saia preta e uma blusa branca social com sapatos sociais pretos. Ela estava passando o batom meio vermelho claro quando olhou para o relógio: eram 19h45min "Gael daqui pouco vai chegar!" pensou nervosa.**

**Estava realmente muito triste, o dia tinha sido fantástico junto com Harry tudo foi tão perfeito, os beijos na London Eye, o perfume e o restaurante. Harry era um cara muito especial, mas estava triste por ele. Ela não devia ter feito isso, mas foi inevitável e agora é esperar e ver no que ia dar. "Hoje foi tão perfeito, ele é um homem tão carinhoso e os beijos dele me deixam louca, ele realmente sabe como fazer feliz" pensou sorrindo quando foi acordada dos seus pensamentos por umas batidas na porta.**

_-Pode entrar_ – **falou ela naturalmente virando-se para porta.**

_-Gi –_ **falou Hermione entrando no quarto** _– Seu herói das rosas vermelhas já chegou está esperando lá na porta –_ **falou Hermione rindo** – _Vai! Não deixe aquele homem lindo esperando por você, porque agora eu vou ter que por o Rony para dormi no quarto dele_ **- falou Hermione saindo do quarto.**

**Gina respirou fundo tentando reunir forças para aquele momento e saiu para o quarto, quando chegou encontrou Gael, com uma bela calça social preta e com uma camisa azul e clara com seu belo sorriso dando para ela. Ela se aproximou e deu um beijo rosto, mas Gael virou o rosto dando um beijo na trava nela.**

_-Bom vamos?_ – **perguntou ele dando um sorriso que mostrava todos seus dentes brancos.**

-_Vamos –_ **falou Gina com um sorriso então Gael a puxou pela mão quando Gina estava saindo pela porta, seu sorriso se desfez quando viu alguém assistindo cena da porta da cozinha com uma cara totalmente decepcionada e os olhos antes extremamente verdes e brilhantes, estavam sem brilho e tristes.**

**Aquele olhar a fez se sentir a pior pessoa. **

**---**

**n/a :**

**Bom gente ta ai mais um cap!**

**esperamos realemente que vocês gostem!**

**e comentem Pelo Amoe de Deus eim!! P**

**queriamos agraceder a **

**Sophia.DiLUA- vamos tomar mais cuidados sim! nossa beta esta nos ajudando muito! **

**ps. Obrigado Mih!( BETA)**

**Ginna Potter - tem muito mais cap por ai! continue lendo em! **

**Obrigado! você são nossas 1ªs leitoras aqui!**

**Bjos!!!**

**Carlitos e Yas**


	5. Chapter 5

Ela não podia deixar as coisas assim, não depois do jeito que ele a tinha tratado o dia todo, tão doce, tão carinhoso...  
- Gael, você não quer ir descendo? Eu já te encontro tudo bem? – a ruiva perguntou.  
- Tudo bem Gi! – o rapaz disse galanteador – Só não demore muito...  
- Não vou! – ela deu um sorriso fraco.

Por que Gina tinha feito isso com ele? Eles tiveram aquele dia muito bom, especial, foi tão importante para ele. Mas sabia que não era fácil. Eles se conheciam havia somente um dia e ele já queria mandar nela... não era seu feitio, o que estava acontecendo consigo?  
Foi quando sentiu uma mão pequena e quente sobre seu ombro direito. Não precisava virar pra saber quem era: já conhecia o toque, já decorara.

- O que você quer? – Sua voz saiu fria e cheia de ressentimento.

- Harry não me trate assim... – Gina pediu em um fio de voz

O moreno deu uma risada fria, antes de se levantar e encarar Gina.

- Como você quer que eu te trate? Passou o dia comigo e agora vai se deitar na cama desse homem?

Essas palavras pareceram perfurar o coração de Gina, pois seus olhos marejaram quase que instantaneamente. E o moreno se arrependeu de ter falado aquilo.

- Sabe Potter, eu não sou como as mulheres que você está acostumado a sair. Eu só vou a esse jantar por educação. Se você não compreendeu ainda, eu ESTAVA – a jovem frisou essa palavra – preferindo ficar aqui com você. Mas eu me enganei profundamente em relação a você, e as suas intenções! Então eu quero que esse dia, e todos os seus carinhos vão para o Inferno!

E sem dizer mais nada, a ruiva saiu pela porta correndo batendo a mesma com tanta força que fez com que Harry tivesse um sobre-salto e perceber a tamanha burrada que havia feito.

- O que eu fiz?! – o moreno se lamentou – Você é um lesado Potter!!

A ruiva estava realmente furiosa com o moreno de olhos verdes. Ela não entendia o porquê de tanta desconfiança, depois do dia que eles tinham passado... não era possível.

Ela desceu no hall e Gael a estava esperando com a porta do carro aberta com um lindo sorriso nos lábios

- Obrigada – Ela disse forçando um sorriso.

- Por nada, meu bem – ele disse galanteador, mas para Gina sôo extremamente falso e exagerado.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio o caminho todo. O que fez Gina se recordar de quando esteve com Harry aquela tarde. A conversa simplesmente fluía. Mas com Gael não, ele era bonito isso ela não podia negar, mas também não tinha como enganar que estava se sentindo realmente muito, mas muito "Apaixonada? NÃO!" Talvez sentisse uma atração enorme por ele.

Gael puxava papos muitos absurdos, todo cheio de idiotices, como por exemplo; que ele tinha ido a uma famosa estréia de cinema e conheceu vários famosos. Gina estava já estava se cansando daqueles papos e começou a lembrar de como seria muito legal está em casa com Harry, Hermione e Rony assistindo um filme bastante engraçado. "Ai droga to pensando de novo nele!" Pensou com raiva.

-Tem alguma coisa te incomodando? – falou Gael mostrando seu belo sorriso.

-Não – falou seca, Gael estranhou com aquilo – Quer dizer, estou com apenas uma dor de cabeça. – falou ela fazendo uma cara de doente.

-Se quiser podemos ir para minha casa, o que acha? – perguntou dando um sorriso malicioso.

-Não precisa Gael – Gael se desfez o sorriso e Gina melhorou – Mas quem sabe depois do jantar? – perguntou fazendo Gael dando um sorriso maior e ela resolveu brincar com ele – é claro que para isso minha dor de cabeça melhore – e Gina riu da cara de desentendido dele.

Logo que chegaram ao restaurante, Gina logo percebeu que era um restaurante muito bonito e parecia realmente muito caro, fazendo Gael se sentir realmente luxuoso e pomposo quando observava Gina, que esta olhava fascinada para o imenso restaurante chique. "Essa vai ser como a anterior" Pensou com um sorriso se lembrando de outra mulher que ele trouxera para o mesmo restaurante.

-Esse restaurante eu venho desde pequeno – "Putz já ouvi isso hoje" Pensou Gina se lembrando de Harry – Venho muito aqui!É realmente muito bonito o lugar e aqui só entra "vip" – falou Gael pomposo e Gina deu um sorriso falso para ele - vamos? – perguntou Gael pegando o braço de Gina.

Gina estava realmente se sentindo muito desconfortada com todo aquele luxo; ela realmente preferira estar no simples restaurante que Harry a levara para o almoço "MAIS QUE DROGA OUTRA VEZ! Porque eu to pensando nele de novo?" Se perguntou quando um garçom que estava de Black Tié se aproximou dos dois e pediu para os acompanhá-los. Gael a puxava para uma mesa que era distante e ficava perto da vitrine do restaurante e com uma placa de reservado em cima da mesa.

Gael começava a conversa sobre medicina e pela primeira vez na noite Gina percebeu que pelo aquele homem bonito e charmoso tinha cérebro! Não era tão chique como ela pensava até que ouviu ele dizer:

-Estou tentando entrar no maior hospital pago – falou ele pomposo – lá poderei atender os famosos e é claro ganhar mais dinheiro – falou ele e depois pediu o champanhe mais caro do restaurante e Gina achou um absurdo.

-Não precisa Gael – falou Gina incomodada.

-Tudo do melhor para a princesa – falou ele galanteador fazendo Gina ficar realmente desconfortável com aquilo e se sentindo uma "qualquer". O garçom trazendo um champanhe e estourando logo em seguida servindo Gina e Gael. Depois ele trouxera os menus fazendo Gael sugeriu um peixe para Gina enquanto ele pediria uma carne com molho. Começaram então falar um com outro sobre suas carreiras.

-Eu pretendo ir para área de cirurgia, principalmente na aérea de cirurgia plástica – falou ele animado – essa aérea está em crescimento e também dará muito dinheiro – Gina fez uma careta – e você Gi?

-Eu pretendo, se tudo der certo, possivelmente pediatria – falou ela enquanto tomava um gole do seu champanhe, Gael estava pasmo.

-Por que você vai para essa área? – perguntou ele intrigado.

-Porque é uma área que eu gosto e aprecio, como também gosto de cuidar de crianças, eu vou fazer a área que eu gosto! – falou ela calmamente, mas por dentro realmente estressada.  
-Hum interessante, mas acho que você deveria fazer outra área – aquilo a deixou realmente muito brava – mas como você gosta de cuidar de pivetes faça o que te faz feliz. – falou ele com um sorriso. Gina se segurou na cadeira.

-Claro – falou ela secamente "Esse jantar está indo de mal a pior" Pensou consigo e quase pensando na possibilidade em se afogar no champanhe.

A ruiva deu agradeceu a todos os santos quando a comida chegou. E antes do jovem falar alguma coisa ela começou a comer, e só respondia com acenos da cabeça, quando ele lhe perguntava algo ou comentava.

Quando terminaram de comer, ele chamou o garçom.

- Gi, você quer sobremesa?

Ela queria sair logo dali então se decidiu por não querer nada.

- Não Gael, obrigada. – ela disse em meio a um sorriso fraco  
- Então não quero nada também, vou pedir a conta! – ele falou – Por favor, a conta.

Dali uns dois minutos o garçom veio trazendo uma pequena pastinha de couro, quando Gael abriu Gina pode ver que o jantar tinha custado ao homem cerca de 800 reais. O que ele iria dizer quando ela falasse que não queria ir até a casa dele? O sim ela estava muito encrencada. Quando ele tirou dinheiro de dentro da carteira e pagou o garçom se dirigiu a ela.

- Então minha querida... o que vamos fazer agora? – Ele perguntou em um tom extremamente malicioso.

- Ai Gael eu adoraria esticar essa noite, mas... Minha cabeça está explodindo e acho que esse peixe não me fez muito bem, estou extremamente enjoada. – a ruiva falou o mais falsa possível. Mas Gael pareceu acreditar, e pensar que uma mulher enjoada não era nada boa, o que fez Gina segurar uma risada.

- Ah, claro não quero ver minha princesa passando mal! Vou te levar pra casa agora! – Ele falou fingindo um falso entusiasmo.

- Vamos! – dizendo isso ela se ergueu.

Gael imitou o movimento dela e eles foram para fora do restaurante pegar o carro.

Quando já estavam no caminho para o apartamento, Gina estava muito pensativa quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz preocupada de Gael.

- Querida, não querendo ser grosso, mas será que você poderia abrir o vidro? Sabe se você se sentir mal, você poderá vomitar para fora do carro, e não no estofamento novo – ele disse com um sorriso fraco.

- OH claro, Querido... – dizendo sarcástica isso e olhado para ele, ela apertou o botão para o vidro abrir – assim está melhor? – perguntou fazendo cara de doente e fingindo que ia vomitar. Ela estava realmente se divertindo com aquilo.

- Bem melhor! – ele falou

Durante todo o percurso novamente a conversa não fluiu, e Gina já estava contando os minutos para chegar ao seu quarto e se deitar, para esquecer desse jantar totalmente desastroso.  
Agradeceu pela segunda vez na noite todos os santos, quando viu o prédio a sua frente e logo escutar a voz de Gael.

- Bom está entregue! – ele disse com um sorriso – espero rever você em breve Gi!

- Eu também! – ela mentiu – Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa – mais uma mentira.

- Então tchau – mas dessa vez ele deu um beijo bem longe da boca dela, praticamente na orelha.

- Tchau – ela deu um sorriso e saiu do carro entrando no prédio.

Quando entrou no apartamento estava tudo escuro e silencioso. "Devem estar dormindo já" ela pensou consigo. Deixou sua bolsa em cima da mesa de jantar e foi beber água. Pegou um copo e foi para seu quarto.  
Quando entrou não acedeu a luz e não percebeu que um certo moreno dormia em sua cama e foi direto para o banheiro para tomar uma ducha e escovar os dentes.  
Quando saiu de lá já com o pijama preto e os cabelos molhados, deu de cara coma figura do moreno dormindo em sua cama. No principio ela ficou encantada com a imagem ele dormindo ali, mas logo se lembrou das palavras ditas por ele.  
E sem dó alguma acendeu a luz e puxou o lençol que o cobria, mas se arrependeu, ou não de ter feito isso. O moreno dormia somente de cueca: uma boxer branca.  
E se sentou assustado, após ser acordado.

- Ah, é você – ele disse coçando os olhos e tentou vê-la.

- Não, é o Papa. - ela foi seca, - O que você esperava? Você está dormindo na minha cama! – falou a coisa mais óbvia.

- Ah sim, eu sei. Só queria saber como foi o jantar – ele perguntou meio sem graça.

- Ah foi ótimo Potter. Agora será que você poderia fazer o favor de sumir daqui? – ela perguntou irritada tentando matar ele com seus próprios olhos.

- Não posso agora... – olhando bem para os olhos dela.

- Por quê!? – a ruiva não entendendo.

- Por que eu vim aqui para fazer uma coisa! E vou fazê-la – Gina olhou para ele desacreditando - e não vou sair daqui até fazer essa coisa!– ele se enrolou para falar e ficou sem graça.

Ela olhou confusa.

- Gi, me desculpa por hoje... pelo modo com que falei com você, como tratei você – Gina olhou sarcástica – eu sei que foi horrível. - ele se levantou e foi em direção a ela – Eu estava cego de ciúmes, é essa é a palavra certa, estava com muitos ciúmes, não estava suportando a idéia de você ir nesse jantar com o Genat... você esta me fazendo perder a razão ruiva. – ele passou um braço pela cintura dela, e a trouxe para mais perto, e colou sua testa na dela. - Me perdoa?

Gina não sabia o que fazer. Sim, ele a ferira muito com aquelas palavras, mas ele estava pedindo desculpa. Que mal tinha se ela o desculpasse? Ela sabia que ele esta tirando a sanidade dela também.

- Oh Harry, você me machucou, também me fez sentir extremamente especial tudo isso no mesmo dia – os olhos de Harry brilharam –e também me fez sentir que eu era incrivelmente o ser mais baixo que existe nesse mundo... – ele perdeu a esperança – Mas – ela estava vendo o quanto ele estava se culpando e ela estava adorando aquilo - Também tive culpa de não ter te contado antes. Por isso eu te desculpo se você me desculpar...

- Eu não iria querer outra coisa Gi... – ele disse por fim antes de beija-la.

Em meio ao beijo ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama dela, que era relativamente pequena para os dois, que só se beijavam.

- Harry – ela sussurrou quando eles se separaram – estou muito cansada e ainda acho que é cedo demais para isso... – falou olhando nos olhos dele e viu que estavam realmente brilhantes não estavam mais apagados quando ela tinha visto antes de jantar com Gael.

- Eu entendo Gi... – ele falou ainda em cima da ruiva – mas você não pode me negar de dormir com você... Só dormir – ele pediu com cara de cachorro pidão e ela se sentiu totalmente sem escolha.

- Só se for dormir – ela falou em um tom severo mais brincalhão.

- Eu aceito essa condição... – ele deu um sorriso encantador e deitou se encostando à parede e enlaçando a ruiva pela cintura, a trouxe mais pra perto até seus corpos ficarem colados, mas a ruiva mudou de posição e ficou de frente para o moreno, Harry a olhou para aqueles olhos que o fez se perde.

- Boa noite Harry – ela sussurrou dando um beijo estalado nele, que a puxou para um beijo melhor.

- Boa Noite Gi – ele a abraçou novamente e colou sua cabeça no pescoço dela, e ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

E assim os dois adormeceram assim abraçados sem se importar que um ruivo de olhos azuis passasse de novo muito mal do lado de uma morena super preocupada.

-Agora eu morro! – falava Rony do lado da privada enquanto passava a mão na boca e Hermione deu um papel para ele se limpar, ela realmente estava ficando preocupada.

-Rony – ele a olhou, Hermione percebeu que ele tava realmente branco – Você não quer que eu chame a Gina? – perguntou ela e Rony acenou com a cabeça, Hermione saiu para o quarto de Gina.

Quando chegou lá ficou totalmente pasma com que viu: uma Gina com um pijama realmente muito mini perto de um Harry de cueca branca que abraça a cintura da ruiva, os dois estavam num sonho tranqüilo e estavam realmente dormindo. Deu um sorriso e saiu do quarto e estava no meio do corredor feliz da vida quando percebeu "Ei! Ela não saiu com o Gael?" Pensou ela e depois um pensamento fez ela dar um sorriso malicioso; "Ohhh, Gininha vai me contar tudo amanhã!" E riu baixinho indo ver seu ruivinho passando mal.

-Ela ainda não chegou – falou Hermione normalmente e rindo por dentro, Rony fez uma cara de desespero. – Mas – falou ela e Rony ficou ansioso – Eu vou te levar para o hospital – Rony ficou mais branco do que possível.

-Não! – falou ele baixinho – Eu já to melhor – falou ele tentando se levantar para parecer bem, mas cause caiu se não fosse Hermione.

-Deixa de ser idiota! – falou ela irritada – Sendo irmão de uma médica, o grande Ronald Weasley tem medo de médico! – falou Hermione brava e Rony olhou com cansaço.

-Tá! – falou ele desanimado sendo ajudado por Hermione começou a andar para pegar a chave do carro e Hermione o olhou estranho.

-Você vai dirigir? – perguntou ela surpresa e receosa no elevador.

-Hermione! Olha para mim! Tenho cara de quem tá em condições de dirigir? – falou ele achando graça – Você que vai! – dessa vez Hermione ficou branca.

Eles estavam no elevador e Rony percebeu que Hermione estava inquieta, aquilo o deixou angustiado.

-Toma! – falou ele entregando a chave e começando a andar devagar e Hermione o seguiu para o carro. Esperou a mulher ficar brigando com a chave para saber qual botão ela deveria apertar para a Mercedes abrir e Rony começou a rir, mas teve que fingir um ataque de tosse quando Hermione estava totalmente vermelha e olhava irritada para ele.

- É só apertar o botão de cima – falou ele calando a boca logo em seguida e olhando para os próprios pés. Depois ele ouviu um click e entrou no lado esquerdo (N/A: Na Inglaterra o banco do co-piloto é à esquerda invés da direita como no Brasil) e se sentou. Esperou Hermione se sentar ao seu lado e observou ela ficar encarando o volante do carro, mal ele sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Hermione.

"Ok Hermione! Você sabe fazer cálculos enormes de matemática na cabeça, tem olhos de águia para ficar revendo e revendo números de matemáticas para ver balancetes da empresa em que trabalhava e porque cargas d'água você não aprendeu até hoje não como dirigir direito?!" Pensou irritada e continuou a encarar o volante "Você deve ser lembrar de algumas aulas de direção da Auto Escola ou até mesmo com seu pai! É só girar a chave na ignição, depois engatar a marcha e depois começa a andar devagar!SIMPLES! Com esse super carrão, deve ser mais fácil que dirigir aqueles carros caindo aos pedaços da Auto Escola" Pensou e deu um sorriso pequeno. Quem visse Hermione mal deveria saber que uma das garotas mais inteligentes da escola de Rony e de Gina e uma exemplar aluna da sua ex-universidade, que ela até hoje não aprendera a dirigir, tinha sido reprovada duas vezes no teste de direção. Mas é claro que ela não contara isso a ninguém a não ser a Gina. Contando ainda por cima que comprara a sua carteira de motorista e não contara a seus pais que não passara no teste pela segunda vez "Então vai!" Falou mentalmente, mas seus músculos não obedeciam e foi acordada por uma voz cansada:

-Então? – perguntou Rony e Hermione olhou para ele e depois pegou a chave e ligou o carro, começou a mudar a marcha com cuidado, puxou o freio de mão e o carro começou a andar devagar "Agora tudo bem! Só pisar no acelerador com mais força e depois mudando as marchas! Você consegue Granger!", mas apertou o acelerador com tudo fazendo o carro andar muito rápido.

-HERMIONE! PARA!– gritava Rony desesperado – CUIDADO! VIRA! – Hermione obedecia "COMO PARA ISSO?!" Pensou em pânico – AI MEU DEUS! OLHA A PILASTRA!

-COMO EU PARO ISSO? – gritou Hermione para Rony.

-PISA NO FREIO! – gritou Rony – A PILASTRA! – os dois olharam um para o outro e depois viraram para frente e deram um berro.

-AHHH!

Quase chegando perto da pilastra deu uma luz em Hermione a fazendo pisar no freio e na embreagem juntos, fazendo carro quase bater o bico e também fazendo o "morrer". Os dois estavam em silencio, ofegantes, nenhum dos dois conseguiam falar e estava difícil para saber quem estava mais branco que o outro. Rony percebeu que Hermione estava ainda em choque e para tentar descontrair o ambiente fez uma piadinha, mas por dentro queria matar aquela morena.

-Eu... Tava... Só brincando quando falei que eu ia morrer hoje – falou ele e Hermione olhou branca para ele, nem deu tempo para ele dizer alguma coisa. A mulher se levantou rapidamente saindo do carro, ficando lá para se acalmar andando de um lado para o outro e Rony resolveu sair do carro também. Ele foi para frente do carro para certificar se o carro estava inteiro e viu que o bico estava quase encostado na parede e ele ficou aliviado "Apenas duas semanas de carro novo e quase destruí ele!" Pensou ele cansado e depois percebeu que Hermione estava agora sentada no chão e resolveu ver se ela estava bem.

-Mi? – perguntou ele se agachando e pondo a mão no ombro dela – Tá tudo bem? – ela nada disse ainda balançando a cabeça afirmando que estava tudo bem – Tem certeza? – ela afirmou de novo e Rony pegou o rosto dela e a garota se escondeu de novo.

-Tá tudo bem Mione – falou ele com um sorriso e fazendo-a levantar o rosto de novo – Eu adorei essa doideira! Sabia que você também era meio pirada – falou ele rindo.

-Ai Rony! – falou ela chorosa e Rony a abraçou.

-Tá tudo bem, depois eu te ensino a dirigir – falou ele rindo "A garota mais inteligente que eu conheço não sabe dirigir! Isso é muito engraçado! A SABE TUDO não é tão tudo". Pensou ele com um sorriso – Vem! –falou ele se levantando e dando a mão para ela se levantar.

-Vamos apenas para a farmácia para comprar alguma coisa para minha dor de cabeça que agora voltou – falou ele rindo – porque o enjôo acabou depois dessa corrida de 'Fórmula Um' – agora foi à vez dela rir – Mas – falou ele sério e Hermione olhou assustada para ele – Eu dirijo! – e os dois começaram a rir indo para o carro enquanto Rony a puxava pela cintura para dentro do carro dando um beijo estalado nos lábios dela.

Durante o caminho para farmácia Rony fazia um monte de besteira para distrair Hermione, claro que estava conseguindo. Ele estava pondo músicas altas no carro e fazia várias maluquices com a mão e também começa a dançar no meio do assento do motorista, também cantava junto com a música e pedir para Hermione ficar cantando com ele e depois quando a música acabava...

-Obrigada a todos meus fãs! Amo todos vocês – falava ele galanteador com um microfone invisível na mão enquanto ele tentava olhar para Hermione enquanto dirigia e ela ria dele – Estou sempre aqui todas as noites, às oito horas! E um beijo para uma mulher muito especial que está assistindo o meu show de hoje! Palmas para Hermione Granger – Rony se divertia e batia palmas para ela e Hermione se fingiu sendo observada por uma platéia e fingiu-se envergonhada.

-Rony você é muito besta – falou ela rindo.

- Como assim? – fingiu ele indignado – Não gostou da minha declaração para no meio dessa imensa platéia? – perguntou ele rindo e Hermione riu com ele – Tá certo que você é a única platéia! Mas tudo bem! – falou ele rindo e parando o carro perto da farmácia que tinha o letreiro escrito 24 horas.

- Tá, foi divertido o show! – falou ela rindo e saindo do carro, os dois foram para farmácia. Hermione que já meio que sabia quais remédios eram bons para dores de cabeça que Gina sempre receitava foi logo pegar sendo seguida por Rony meio assustado a vendo pegar dois remédios de uma prateleira.

-Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Rony olhando para os remédios.

-Para de ser frouxo Rony! Claro que eu tenho, a Gina sempre os receita e você não vai passar mal, pois eles não têm contra indicação – falou Hermione rolando os olhos e indo pagar no caixa. Rony a abraçou por trás e de um beijo no rosto dela.

-Vamos depois comer alguma coisa?To morrendo de fome! – falou ele todo choroso e Hermione concordou enquanto pegava a sacola dos remédios.

- Ron, quer saber... Acho que devemos voltar para o apartamento, sabe você não está totalmente curado, e ficar comendo besteiras á essa hora, não vai ser nada bom, eu posso fazer uma sopa pra você, o que você acha? – Hermione comentou quando eles já estavam no carro.

-Sopa Mi? Eu detesto sopa, nada contra a sua sopa... Mas eu não gosto, e eu estou ótimo! Você me traz saúde! – ele falou maroto – e, além disso, eu estou louco para comer Mc Donald's, faz tanto tempo que nem como!

- Ai Ronald, eu ainda acho que você não deve comer isso, é tão gorduroso!

- Relaxa Mi! Eu já estou ótimo – ele disse enquanto parava em frente da lanchonete - Bom acho que devemos comer aqui e levarmos pro Harry... o coitado não comeu nada ainda!

- É, também acho, então vamos comer logo que eu estou faminta – ela disse entrando e se sentando.

- Haha! Não foi você que disse que esse lanche era gorduroso! – Rony brincou com ela.

- Foi! Mas eu estou com fome seu bobo, e vai logo pedir os lanches! – ela falou com um tom mandão.

O "jantar" dos dois transcorreu tranqüilo, depois que comeram decidiram ir para casa, pois o dia foi muito cansativo para ambos.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento Rony falou que iria chamar o amigo para comer. Mas Hermione se lembrou da cena que tinha visto, e sabia que se o ruivo visse aquela cena iria ter um infarto.

- Ron! Espera! – ela o chamou com urgência.

- Que foi Mi? – ele parou no meio do caminho

- Sabe... – " Pensa rápido Hermione, PENSA RAPIDO"

- Sabe? – o ruivo repetiu.

- Desde que você melhorou... Não me deu um único... Um mísero beijo! – "uffa" Pensou Hermione vitoriosa.

- Não? – ele pareceu surpreso e ficou encarando ela.

- NÃO! E sabe de uma coisa parece que você não se importa! – ela disse fingindo se de brava e indo para o quarto deles.

O ruivo parecia abismado, e em transe, pois estava com a boca aberta, segurando o saco do lanche do amigo, e olhando para a porta pela qual a mulher havia passado.

- Mas que mulher mais louca eu fui arrumar – ele murmurou antes de jogar o lanche em cima da mesa de qualquer jeito e sair correndo atrás da morena.

-VENHA CÁ! – gritou ele e Hermione começou a correr indo para o quarto.

Rony começou a correr, ele era mais rápido que Hermione e isso facilitou quando pegou Hermione fazendo os dois caírem em cima da cama e começarem a rir feito loucos, só Hermione percebeu como aquela cena estava realmente embaraçosa.

-Ai Ai – falou Rony suspirando e virando para encontrar os olhos de Hermione, ele percebeu que o cabelo dela estava todo bagunçado e ela estava vermelha de tanto correr alguma coisa começou a acontecer dentro de Rony.

-Vou tomar banho – falou ela indo se levantar, mas o braço de Rony de novo para cama, mas antes de ela tentar falar alguma coisa seus lábios foram cobertos pelo de Rony. Eles não conseguiram raciocinar nada, uma hora estavam correndo e agora estavam beijando, na verdade não estavam realmente se beijando, estavam mais se amassando. Rony passava as mãos com vontade pelas coxas e costas de Hermione enquanto Hermione bagunçava os cabelos de Rony enquanto eles rolavam na cama.

-Hermione – falou Rony entre os beijos.

-Humm – ela murmurou.

-Isso é maravilhoso – ele falava entres os beijos – eu.. – ele falava e não conseguia se controlar – eu quero muito! – falou ele de uma vez e encarou os olhos de Hermione. Aquilo a deixou pasma, mas nada disse, pois ela sabia que queria e "MUITO!" Pensou com sorriso e acenou com a cabeça e Rony começou a beijá-la no pescoço, mas uma coisa aconteceu. Rony se sentou na cama e ficou respirando devagar, Hermione estranhou aquela mudança de carinhos para um rosto branco e ofegante de Rony.

-Tá tudo bem Rony? – perguntou Hermione. Rony estava realmente branco e Hermione assustou-se e depois o viu correr para o banheiro e percebeu uns sons estranhos.

"Eu falei para ele que não devia ter comido Mc Donald's!" Pensou irritada indo ajudar ele. "Teremos outras noites!" Pensou ela maliciosa.

-Mas essa será difícil. – falou para si mesma angustiada e cansada.

---------------------------------------------

n/a

Oi gente bom ta ai mais um cap!

espero que gostem e desculpem nos a demora! não é intencional se desse postariamos todos os dias

mas... é praticamente impossivel!!

BJos e comentem

Carlitos e Yas


	6. Chapter 6

O dia que amanheceu parecia sentir o clima feliz que emanava daquele apartamento. O amor que estava presente ali chegava a ser palpável. Mas ainda era desconhecido pelos jovens que dormiam abraçados e espremidos em uma cama de solteiro.  
Quando o jovem de cabelos negros abriu os olhos teve de se segurar para não gargalhar de felicidade; era incrível como aquela ruiva o deixava feliz até dormindo, e agora ela estava ali, deitada na sua frente com a expressão serena e com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. "Ela deve estar tendo um sonho muito bom" o moreno pensou enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo da jovem, e outra estava repousada na cintura da ruiva, quando Harry subiu a mão pelas costas de Gina ela acordou com o carinho.

- Bom Dia – ela murmurou manhosa com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom Dia Gi – ele falou em quanto sentava e colocava as pernas para fora da cama. – espera um minuto, eu tive uma idéia. Já volto – o moreno falou antes de sair correndo do quarto.

- Ele enlouqueceu? – a ruiva murmurou para si mesma enquanto ia a direção do banheiro.

O moreno saiu correndo até a cozinha e deu de cara com um Rony todo atrapalhado no fogão.

- Rony, o que você esta fazendo? – o moreno perguntou.

- To secando minha roupa, não ta vendo? – ele falou sarcástico.

- Bom desse jeito é mais fácil você queimar suas roupas! – Harry deu uma risada deixando o ruivo irritado.

- Pelo menos eu estou vestido diferente de você que esta só de cueca! Harry é melhor você se vestir! Já pensou se a Gi ou a Mione te vêem assim!? – Rony perguntou pasmo.

"O que você não sabe meu caro amigo é que a sua irmã adorou o meu modelito!" Harry teve vontade de falar, mas se segurou.

- Bom acho que a Gina não vai levantar tão cedo, ela deve ter chegado tarde depois daquele encontro... – Harry mentiu – e quanto a Mione... Acho que você cozinhado deve ter algum motivo em especial... Haha! Você está tentando fazer café pra Mione? Sabe, porque você na cozinha é só por causa da Mione!

Harry segurou a risada quando viu o amigo corar furiosamente.

- Deixa de ser bobo Harry, só quero agradecer a Mi.. Por ter cuidado de mim! – Rony Falou com o tom de voz firme – Me ajuda? 

- Claro e aproveito e faço pra mim e deixo aqui pra Gina tomar – Harry mentiu, tinha outros planos para o café da ruiva.

-Então vamos começar! Enquanto você faz as panquecas e as torradas eu preparo o suco, leite e tudo mais!  
Depois de uns vinte minutos, a bandeja de café da manhã para Hermione e Rony estava pronta.

- Obrigado, cara! Você é demais! – Rony falou enquanto ia à direção do quarto.

- Por nada! – Harry falou antes de começar ajeitar uma bandeja para levar para Gina.

Depois de uns cinco minutos arrumando as coisas, ele colocou uma flor em cima da bandeja e foi em direção do quarto da ruiva.

- Gi!? Cadê você? – Harry entrou procurando pela ruiva que saiu do banheiro com a escova de dente da boca – Bom dia! – falou olhando ainda para ela.

Ele deu um sorriso encantador, e a ruiva voltou para o banheiro. Depois de um tempo ela voltou e encontrou Harry sentado vendo TV na cama e a bandeja do lado dele.  
Quando Harry viu que Gina tinha saído do banheiro foi até ela a enlaçou pela cintura, e deu um beijo nela.  
No começo a ruiva foi pega de surpresa, mas logo se entregou ao beijo colocando as mãos no peito do rapaz, enquanto as mãos dele passeavam pelas costas dela, a fazendo ter gostosos arrepios. Gina estava adorando toda essa intimidade com Harry, era tão estranho tão bom! Parecia que eles se conheciam há anos! O encaixe dos corpos era perfeito, era mágico.  
Gina sentiu uma mão o moreno descer pela sua coxa enquanto a outra puxa o seu cabelo para trás o fazendo ter um acesso perfeito do seu pescoço que ele depositava inúmeros beijos naquele lugar a fazendo arfar, quando sentiu a mesma mão que prendia seus cabelos escorregar para sua outra coxa, em quanto o moreno capturava sua boca em um novo beijo ela se sentiu sendo levantada e colocada em cima da escrivaninha que estava atrás deles.

- Harry... – Gina chamou fraquinho – e se o Rony nos pegar? – ela perguntou, mas não acreditando que estava dizendo aquilo.

- Você tem razão... Espera um minuto... – o moreno falou ofegante indo em direção ao seu quarto, e trancando a porta, quando voltou para onde à ruiva estava trancou a porta do quarto dela também – Agora sim! Bem melhor, não acha? – ele falou se aproximando dela.

- Bem melhor – Gina falou marota em quanto puxa o moreno para perto de si com as pernas em volta da cintura dele. E começou a beijá-lo de novo.  
Eles ficaram se curtindo e se tocando por muito tempo, até quando moreno colocou a mão por baixo da blusa do pijama de Gina e ameaçou tirar lá.  
Gina de uma forma delicada desgrudou os lábios do moreno.

- Eu estou com fome! E pelo visto você fez um ótimo café da manhã – ela disse olhando para a bandeja ainda com o moreno entre suas pernas. Harry olhou para ela desentendido e depois percebeu "É! Ainda é muito cedo!" Pensou com um sorriso começando a comer com Gina que estava meio vermelha, mas ele não sabia que ela estava vermelha de vergonha.

"Que legal! Eu em apenas em dois dias, já quase transei com ele! Quase! Em dois dias, duas oportunidades! Não quero nem ver os outros dias" Pensou sarcástica se sentindo nada a vontade com a situação "Tá bom Ginevra, o cara é sexy, lindo, maravilhoso, carinhoso, tem um corpo de Deus Grego! Para não dizer que ele beija MUITO, mas MUITO bem! Porque você já tá ficando tão louca com isso?" Se perguntou frustrada "Em menos de dois dias, eu já totalmente.." Um pensamento em Gina fez ela ficar totalmente sem jeito "Não! Não! Não pode ser!Será que to ficando tão louca por ele?Até a ponto de se..! NÃO! EU NÃO POSSO ME APAIXONAR!" Pensou irritada e foi acordada por uma voz grossa e calma.

-Gi, quer mais suco? – perguntou o homem de olhos verdes, que estavam brilhantes e ele tinha um rosto estampado no rosto e segurava uma jarra de suco de laranja.

-Não! – falou ela seca, Harry ficou para trás e ele abaixou a cabeça "Eu só faço tudo errado!" Pensou ele.

- Acho que vou tomar banho – falou ele terminando de tomar o suco e se levantou – Depois leva a bandeja para cozinha – falou ele com cabeça baixa.

-Harry – falou Gina e olhou para trás, logo a mulher correu até ele e começou a beijá-lo tirando os fôlegos dos dois.

"Sei que eu vou me arrepender disso!" Pensou ela e depois percebeu como Harry estava amando aquela situação pensou de novo "Não! Eu mesmo vou é aproveitar!" Pensou quando Harry a levantou e começou levar ela para a cama.

Um moreno e uma ruiva no meio de vários amassos, mal sabiam que o irmão da ruiva e a melhor amiga da ruiva estavam se amassando, ou até fazendo coisa pior. Ruivo desde ontem à noite estava se esforçando para tentar fazer a morena esquecer que a "quase" noite deles foi interrompida pela comida gordurosa do McDonald's. Hermione já estava ficando enlouquecida quando Rony não parava de beijar seu colo e seu pescoço "Realmente ele sabe meus pontos fracos" Pensou sorrindo enquanto Rony agora começava a beijar de novo a sua boca enquanto dava umas mordidas de leve, Rony também passava as mãos livremente pelas costas da morena por dentro da blusa, ele estava realmente se controlando para não tirá-la e começar a fazer o que devia ter feito há muito tempo.

"Hermione, é quase certeza que hoje você vai para o Inferno e o Céu ao mesmo tempo!" Pensou maliciosa enquanto sentia que Rony correspondia ainda mais aos beijos quando começou a mordiscá-lo no pescoço, com certeza aquilo era uma loucura "Em dois dias a gente já tá mais grudados do que nunca! Tantos anos que vão ser recompensados, finalmente..." Hermione parou "Somos namorados?" Pensou ela feliz "Ou será apenas um caso?" Pensou ela infeliz.  
Depois de um tempo se beijando a sanidade de Hermione pareceu voltar e em um impulso empurro o ruivo com toda a força, o fazendo sentar.

-Mi! Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – ele perguntou confuso.  
- Não Ron! Só acho que está cedo... Não que esteja cedo... Não sei explicar! Agente não é nada! Sabe? Ou somos? Namorados? 'Ficantes'? Eu estou confusa! - a morena falou cabisbaixa.

- Ah é isso! – o ruivo falou aliviado – Bom vamos resolver isso ta? – ele estava pensando em alguma coisa – Não agora... Mais tarde pode ser? – ele perguntou para Hermione que respondeu com um aceno que sim – Então morena vamos comer! Eu preparei esse delicioso café da manhã para pedir desculpas! – ele disse em meio a um sorriso – Me desculpa pelo vexame? Por ter passado mal o dia todo? Por ter perdido um dia inteiro com você? Desculpa-me Mi? – ele falou com cara de cachorro pidão.

- Eu desculpo Ron! – ela falou tristonha.

- Não fica assim meu amor! Eu prometo te recompensar. Vamos comer agora? – ele disse dando um beijo estalado nela.

Eles demoraram uma hora para comer o café da manhã, pois conversavam, trocavam carinhos, se beijavam. Rony fazia questão de dar comida na boca de Hermione, era uma cena linda de se ver, eles pareciam casados. Quando terminaram Ron disse que iria tomar banho, e Hermione aproveitou para levar a bandeja para cozinha.  
Quando chegou na sala deu de cara com Gina e Harry, no maior amasso no sofá.

- Hey, Crianças! – ela chamou brincalhona, fazendo os dois terem um sobressalto - Acho melhor vocês serem mais discretos... Já pensou se o Ron pega vocês assim!?

- Ah Mione! – Harry estava extremamente envergonhado e se levantou – eu vou tomar banho – ele murmurou e saiu correndo para o quarto.

- Gina! Você enlouqueceu? – Mione perguntou para a ruiva enquanto colocava a bandeja em cima da mesa.

- Acho que estou enlouquecendo! Ele está me deixando louca Mione! Você não ta entendendo! – a ruiva falou enquanto se jogava no sofá.

- Como assim? Vocês não fizeram nada né? Pelo amor de Deus Gi! Vocês se conhecem há somente dois dias! – a Morena falou perplexa, mas se lembrando da sua situação com Rony.

- NÃO! Lógico que não fizemos nada! Ainda... – a ruiva falou marota – mas tenha certeza, que se nos tivéssemos no quarto ainda, com toda a certeza teria rolado alguma coisa. – a ruiva riu da cara de perplexa da amiga.

- Ai Deus! Não quero nem ver quando Ron descobrir! – Hermione falou desolada

- Descobrir o que? – Ron apareceu pela porta que dava para os quartos, com uma calça jeans preta, um tênis branco e uma regata preta, com o cabelo penteado em forma de moicano.

- Descobrir... Descobrir... – Mione não sabia o que falar "Pensa rápido de novo Mione" "Pensa, pensa, pensa" – Descobrir o quanto eu te amo meu ruivo! – ela disse saindo do sofá e se jogando no pescoço dele, Gina deu um tapa na cabeça "Não tinha uma pior?" Se perguntou quando olhava a cena.

- Mas isso eu já sei faz tempo Mi! – ele falou brincalhão "Pior que ele acreditou" Pensou Gina perplexa "Como ela consegue isso com meu irmãozinho?" Pensou Gina rindo – Bom de qualquer forma cadê o Harry? Vou falar pra ele ir comigo a um lugar! E aproveitamos e alugamos alguns filmes! O que vocês acham?

- Pra mim está perfeito! – Gina disse – Vou chamar o Harry, daí aproveito e tomo um banho!

- Fala pra ele se apressar! Quero ir logo! – falou enquanto abraçava a cintura de Hermione.

- Pode deixar Maninho!

Gina saiu da sala e foi até o seu quarto. Quando chegou lá separou uma saia branca e uma blusa rosa de alçinhas, e foi em direção ao banheiro; assim abriu a porta deu de cara com um Harry só de toalha apoiado com as mãos na pia e de cabeça baixa.

- Harry?- Gina chamou, assustada.

- Oi – ele falou meio cansado, não notando o constrangimento dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou – o Rony ta pedindo pra você sair com ele...

- Nada demais Gi. Só to pensando – ele disse virando e dando um sorriso verdadeiro – Bom eu vou me arrumar então – ele foi até ela e deu um beijo estalado em seu lábio, e foi em direção ao quarto, deixando para trás uma atordoada Gina.

- Rony! Eu to pronto, aonde você quer ir? – o moreno apareceu vestindo uma calça jeans preta no estilo pescador, com um tênis estilo sapatilha preto e vermelho, sem meias, e estava vestindo uma regata vermelha e seu cabelo estava molhado e caia sobre os olhos.

- Vamos! Tava pensando em alugar alguns filmes o que você acha? – perguntou enquanto olhava de Hermione para Harry.

- Por mim ta bom! Então? Vamos?! Mione você vai ficar aqui? – Harry perguntou estranhando os acenos engraçados que o seu amigo fazia por trás da cabeça de Hermione.

- Ah! Nem vou Harry! Acho que vou tomar um banho! – ela disse se dirigindo ao quarto.

Quando escutaram a porta do quarto dela batendo saíram do apartamento. E desceram até a garagem.

- Rony, a locadora é na esquina da Rua! Pra que o carro? – Harry perguntou confuso

- Quero pedir a Mione em namoro! – ele disse sorridente e Harry abriu um enorme sorriso - Então vou comprar alianças!

- Ah garoto esperto você, hein! – Harry falou em quanto entrava do carro e dava a partida. – Bom, em qual joalheria você quer ir?

- Não faço a mínima idéia! Vamos a alguma que você conheça? – perguntou Rony perdido.

- Ok! Então vamos! – falou fazendo o carro andar.

Eles demoraram uns vinte minutos para chegar até o local, era uma joalheria discreta, mas muito refinada. Harry deixou o carro com o manobrista e eles entraram na loja; Foram logo recebidos por uma senhora de uns 40 anos de idade.

- Harry! – a mulher se aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto do rapaz deixando Harry vermelho.

- Tia Mel! – O rapaz correspondeu – Bom esse aqui é meu amigo Ronald ele quer comprar alianças para a namorada! – falou rindo e a vendedora abriu um sorriso - Ou quase! – o Moreno disse sorrindo.

- Prazer meu rapaz, venha, vou te mostrar as novidades – ela se afastou com um afoito Rony.

Harry observava as jóias, até que viu uma que chamou a sua atenção, era uma tornozeleira de ouro branco, que por acaso continha um pequeno "H" pendurado e ao lado uma corrente de ouro branco na mesma finura da tornozelira e que continha um "G" pendurado. Ele não acreditou no que viu, era muita coincidência! Ou ele já estava vendo demais?

- Moço, vem aqui, por favor! – Harry pediu para um atendente que estava ali próximo.

- Sim? – perguntou o vendedor se aproximando de Harry.

- Ta vendo aquela correntinha? E aquela tornozeleira? – perguntava Harry afoito.

- Estou... – respondeu o vendedor que parecia mais interessado em olhar o corpo de Harry invés de ver as jóias que o cliente queria.

- Então que letras são aquelas? – perguntou ele com um sorriso.

- Na tornozeleira, está pendurado um 'H' e na correntinha um 'G' – o rapaz disse olhando das jóias para o corpo de Harry.

- Oh Meu Deus! – o moreno estava surpreso de mais e agora andava de um lado para o outro com a mão na testa e murmurando coisas.

- O senhor esta bem? – o atendente perguntou preocupado – Quer um copo d'água?

Harry parou do nada e ficou encarando o rapaz

- ESTOU OTIMO! Tirando o fato daquela ruiva não sair da minha cabeça! – o moreno começou a despejar em cima do atendente, que fez uma cara de inveja "Que sorte dessa ruiva" Pensou o atendente.

– Por quê? Explica-me, o que está acontecendo comigo!?

- Eu realmente não sei senhor! Mas se eu puder fazer alguma coisa para te ajudar! – o rapaz se aproximou de Harry. O garoto apenas se afastou, não entendendo a insinuação do vendedor e continuou a pensar.

- Você pode! Embrulhe a tornozeleira! E a correntinha também! Eu vou levar! – disse um Harry aflito e o vendedor foi correndo pegar as jóias.

Depois de uns vinte minutos, o atendente voltou com o uma sacola com dois pacotes pretos bem pequenos, um contendo a tornozeleira e outro contendo a correntinha e também de papel da joalheria e a entregou para Harry que colocou em um dos bolsos da sua calça. Ele esperou mais um pouco até Rony aparecer com uma sacola igual e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Vamos? – os dois saíram da joelheira e foram a até locadora mais próxima.

Lá eles alugaram vários filmes românticos, de ação, comedias, tragédias, dramas, suspense. E depois passaram no mercado e compraram pipoca, suco e vinho e várias outras porcarias para poderem engordar bastante enquanto se divertiam vendo filme.

Quando chegaram encontraram as meninas conversando e vendo TV no sofá. Eles guardaram tudo e fizeram a pipoca. Quando se sentaram para ver o filme, Rony sentou ao lado de Hermione e Harry ficou meio sem jeito de se sentar do lado de Gina, mas sentou no mesmo sofá. Quando o filme ia começar Gina resolveu buscar dois cobertores alegando que estava começando a ficar frio. Quando voltou jogou um coberto em Rony e Hermione que se deitaram no tapete abraçados.

- Harry divide esse comigo? – A ruiva perguntou marota enquanto apagava a luz e se sentava do lado dele no sofá, Harry ficou inseguro "Droga! Ela tá fazendo de tudo para eu perder o controle e ainda por cima o Rony tá do NOSSO LADO!" Pensou aflito.

- É claro Gi! – o moreno respondeu meio sem jeito, ele ficou assustado quando Gina o fez se acomodar entre suas pernas. – Gina, se o seu irmão ver, ele vai ter um chilique! – sussurrou Harry perto do ouvido dela.

- Relaxa meu amor. – ela murmurou no ouvido dele – Enquanto ele tiver se pegando com a Mione, ele não vai ver nada. – falou enquanto roubava um selinho de Harry, o deixando pasmo com a maluquice da ruiva; Ela estava se divertindo com as caras que Harry fazia quando ela roubara um selinho dele, ele ficava fechando e abrindo a boca feito peixe e algumas vezes apertava os olhos e depois abria não acreditando na situação.

O filme rolou numa boa, e Harry estava adorando ficar naquela situação com Gina, sentindo as mãos dela no seu abdômen fazendo carinhos que provocavam arrepios involuntários. Vez ou outra Gina arriscava uns beijinhos na orelha e na boca do moreno. Quando o filme acabou, eles se separam rapidamente antes que Rony percebesse.

- O que aconteceu? Você pausou o filme, Gi? – o ruivo perguntou quando se separou de uma descabelada Mione que estava com os lábios inchados e muito vermelhos.

- Não Rony! O Filme já acabou mesmo! – a ruiva falou aborrecida.

- Ah sim! – Rony começou a ficar vermelho – Então Mi! O que você acha de tomar um sorvete comigo? – o ruivo perguntou para quebrar o clima e as amigas se entreolharam.

- Ah claro! Você vem? - ela perguntou para os amigos e Harry segurou Gina antes dela responder.

- Eu não vou... – Harry falou, lançando um olhar significativo para ruiva.

- Então eu também não vou né! Vou ficar de vela! – falou Gina lançando um olhar malicioso para Hermione.

- Então estamos indo! – Rony disse puxando uma atordoada Hermione que tentava arrumar os cabelos. Quando saíram pela porta Gina se lançou no pescoço de Harry.

-Agora que eles já foram! É melhor você me contar porque eu não posso tomar sorvete? – perguntou Gina indignada – Eu queria tá! – Harry apenas deu um selinho nela.

-Porque tem aqui! – falou Harry se levantando, Gina o olhou estranho e quando ele ia sair ela se levantou e o puxou.

-Ok, Sr Potter! Pode me contar tudo – falou Gina rindo.

-A Hermione te contará – falou ele rindo e indo para cozinha, deixando uma Gina irritada para trás – VOLTA AQUI POTTER! – gritou indo atrás dele e Harry começou a correr.

Quando chegaram à praça compram os sorvetes e ficaram dando umas voltas, até que encontraram um banco vago; sentaram lá e ficaram observando o pôr do sol. Quando o céu estava naquele tom alaranjado com vermelho e amarelo, "Perfeito" o ruivo pensou. "Vai ser agora ou nunca" e em um impulso o ruivo se ajoelhou na frente da quase namorada.

- Mi... Eu preciso te falar uma coisa... – Hermione olhou estranha para ele - Por toda a minha vida, eu tenho esperado alguém para amar, e eu sei, aqui no fundo do meu coração que você sempre foi e sempre vai ser essa pessoa, você é tudo pra mim! Pra mim é tanto que eu não saberia nem me expressar! Pra mim é tudo o que eu poderia imaginar! – "Ai não acredito que isso está acontecendo comigo" Pensou Hermione sorrindo - Quer namorar comigo!? – ele terminou mostrando uma caixinha de veludo aberta com duas alianças de ouro brancas, bem grossas. A maior era totalmente lisa, e a menor continha uma pedrinha de brilhante. . E dentro podia se ler a gravação na aliança maior, "Hermione" 27/07 e na menor "Ronald" 27/07. Hermione nem sabia o que falar, só ficou observando o rosto daquele ruivo que a encantava tanto, apenas balançou cabeça como um sinal de sim. Enquanto sentia-o pegar sua não direita e colocar a pequena aliança ali, e logo em seguida um beijo sobre a sua mão.

- Então Mi, eu adoraria que você coloca se na minha mão agora!

- Eu te amo Ron! – a morena disse pegando a aliança de dentro da caixinha e colocando na mão direita do ruivo depositando um beijinho sobre a mão dele.

- Então estamos oficialmente namorando agora! – Rony disse pegando a namorada no colo e girando com ela, arrancando gostosas risadas na menina.

O que Rony nem imaginava é que no apartamento em que vivia dois jovens trocavam juras eternas também.  
- Gi, você já é tão importante para mim... – Harry falava enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos da garota que estava sentada na sua frente.

- Você também Harry, não sei como, mas é. – ela disse dando um beijo na boca dele.

Mas antes que o beijo se aprofundasse, o moreno empurrou de leve os ombros de Gina.

- Hmm – ele começou envergonhado – Eu queria te dar uma coisa.. – ele começou a revirar os bolsos da calça a procura das caixinhas – Na verdade eu vou te dar uma coisa, mas o presente é meu também! – ele falou rindo e Gina não entendeu.

- Então me mostre logo, oras! – ela disse com um sorriso maroto e Harry mostrava e depois escondia o presente, fazendo Gina rir e ficar ansiosa.

- Eu sei que é cedo, e tal, mas eu queria que você usasse isso, para se lembrar de mim, sempre. – ele mostrando abrindo a caixinha e mostrando a tornozeleira com o pequeno 'H' pendurado.

- É linda Harry! – Gina disse com os olhos brilhando "1º o perfume! AGORA ISSO?!" Pensou sorrindo– Mas você tem certeza? De que quer algo assim comigo?

- Não vamos apressar a coisa ruiva, mas sim eu quero começar algo sério com você, não um namoro, mas... Agente podia ficar, mas sem terceiros entende? – ele perguntou receoso.

- Hum, eu também acho que está muito cedo para alguma coisa, mas eu não quero ficar andando por ai com uma tornozeleira com a sua inicial – o moreno olhou assustado e confuso para Gina – E você? Vai ficar ai desfilando esse corpinho para qualquer uma? – ela perguntou marota fazendo Harry aliviar.

- Para isso eu tenho uma solução, minha querida – ele tirou outra caixinha do bolso sob o olhar curioso de Gina, e quando abriu a caixinha Gina deu um pulo no sofá; dentro continha uma correntinha com um 'G' pendurado.

- Oh Harry! Que lindo! Agora você vai desfilar por ai com essa correntinha e vão saber que você tem uma quase dona. – Gina falou se curvando para frente e dando um beijo estalado em Harry.

- Sim ruiva, uma quase que um dia vai virar toda! Mas agora vem cá, deixa-me pôr isso aqui no seu tornozelo – Harry pegou o tornozelo da jovem com cuidado e prendeu a jóia ali e depositou um beijo lá, e foi subindo com vários beijinhos pela perna da ruiva, até chegar o joelho. – Bom! Você quer colocar a minha "coleira"? – perguntou Harry, percebendo que Gina estava meio anestesiada por causa dos seus beijos.

- Mas é claro, meu cachorrinho – ela pegando a correndo, fazendo Harry ficar de costas para ela e ela começou colocar devagar a corrente, quando terminou começou dar pequenos beijinhos pelo rosto e pescoço dele fazendo-o ofegar. Harry então se virou e começou a beijá-la com vontade. Estava já começando a passar a mão por baixo da blusa dela e Gina apertava seus cabelos revoltos, a temperatura subia e subia. Quando eles ouviram um som de chaves, Harry correu para cozinha derrubando Gina que estava em cima dele e a deixando-a totalmente com os cabelos revoltos e a cara bastante vermelha e tinha os lábios bem vermelhos.

-Oi! Estamos de volta! – falou Rony abrindo a porta e puxando Hermione pela mão. A garota percebeu que Gina estava sentada no chão com uma cara de ódio e estava totalmente vermelha.

-Tá tudo bem Gi ? – perguntou Hermione indo ajudá-la.

-Tá...TÁ! TUDO ÓTIMO! – falou quase gritando.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry que voltava para sala, mas só Hermione percebeu que ele estava com os cabelos mais revoltos que antes e também estava bastante vermelho.

-Nada, POTTER! – falou Gina entre os dentes e Harry ficou bastante assustado, depois ela se recompôs – Nada – "Calma Ginevra! Você é quase pega e pela cara da Hermione só ela percebeu!".

-Acho que minha irmãzinha pirou – falou Rony fazendo círculos com o dedo na direção da cabeça fazendo Gina mostrar a língua para ele.

-O único que tem problema aqui é você, Rony – falou ela sarcástica.

-Aii desculpa Gina! Hoje você tá ruinzinha – falou ele rindo e Gina mostrou a língua de novo para ele, fazendo os amigos rirem.

-Eii, eu tenho uma idéia! – falou Harry animado – Vou levar vocês meninas na Madame Tussauds!

-Aonde? – perguntou Hermione pasma e Rony riu.

-É um museu! Vocês vão amar! – falou ele rindo.

-Tá aí o cara que você ama Mione! O cara vai até em museu! Você devia trocar Rony por ele – falou Gina, levando um aperto de Hermione e um olhar furioso de Rony.

-VAMOS! – gritou Harry indo para a porta.

Eles foram com o carro de Harry, Gina e Harry mal conversavam enquanto Rony se divertia com a sua namorada no banco de trás, deixando-a sem graça.

-Pára Rony! – falou Hermione rindo das cosquinhas que o namorado fazia nela.

-Chegamos! – falou Harry parando o carro e puxando Gina pela mão e depois sendo seguido pelo casal meloso. Eles esperaram pelo menos uns vinte minutos numa fila imensa que dava para o "museu". Quando chegou a vez deles tiveram que entrar num elevador e ficaram vendo os andares passarem rápidos.

-Harry, como é esse museu? – perguntou Hermione interessada enquanto estava de mãos dadas com Rony.

-Você já vai ver Mione – falou Harry ansioso e discretamente ficou de mãos dadas com Gina dando um belo sorriso para ela enquanto ela correspondia.

- Mas... – Hermione ia falar a porta se abriu mostrando varias pessoas que se mexiam e corriam para todos os cantos.

-Olha o Brad Pritt! – apontou Harry, Gina deu-lhe um sorriso sarcástico.

-Até parece Harry! – falou Hermione, Rony então a puxou e Gina também para olharem a direção que Harry apontou, fazendo as duas ficarem pasma e com sorrisos bobos no rosto.

-NÃO ACREDITO! – berrou Hermione e puxou o namorado para a direção que Harry apontou.

-Isso é!Impossível! – falou Gina puxando Harry pela mão para a direção que ele apontara.

Madame Tussauds não era exatamente um museu; Era um museu de cera onde continha vários famosos feitos de cera. Hermione e Gina olhavam maravilhosas para todos os famosos. Depois de as duas de olharem um Brad Pritt idêntico começaram a tirar várias fotos com a réplica de cera.

-Vamos ali Mione – falava Gina que puxou amiga para onde tinha uma replica idêntica do Tom Cruise. Elas pediam para Rony tirar fotos delas abraçadas com a replica de cera e também davam beijos no rosto do famoso. Elas andavam e andavam maravilhadas e quando tinha famosos que elas gostavam como David Beckhanm, Johnny Depp, Neil Armstrong, Tom Hanks, Angelina Jolie, também tiraram fotos com Robin Williams, Julia Roberts e Bob Marley (N/A: Esse museu existe mesmo na Inglaterra, ele é cheio de famosos de cera!).

Rony e Harry também estavam se divertindo e também tiravam fotos com as replicas de ceras, quando viram uma replica da Beyoncé e Harry fingiu que apertava na bunda dela enquanto Rony pegava nas costas e os dois babavam e Hermione e Gina riam deles e tiravam fotos das várias poses. Depois Harry e Rony tiraram foto com Pelé enquanto Rony fingia que apertava a mão e depois fingia que comemorava um gol. Eles estavam se divertindo muito principalmente quando faziam poses para tirar uma foto com as réplicas.  
Rony e Mione falaram que iam até uma lanchonete que existiam dentro no Museu com o pretexto de ficarem um pouco sozinhos.

O dia estava sendo perfeito. Harry pensou nada podia estragar aquele momento, mas o que o moreno não sabia era que alguém iria estragar aquela tarde maravilhosa deles.  
Quando menos espera sentiu uma mão fria no seu ombro e quando se virou deu de cara com a sua ex-namorada Annie Klein. Era sem duvida uma mulher muito linda: seu cabelo castanho escuro ia até os ombros onde tinha um corte repicado, seus olhos eram de um azul de hipnotizar. A mulher não passava de 1,65 de altura e via se de longe que era muito refinada muito rica, extremamente delicada. Estava usando um vestido preto social na altura dos joelhos, com um corte reto no busto.

- Amor! – a moça falou jovialmente quando ele se virou.

"Amor?" Gina pensou "quem é essa loca? Pra chamar o meu Harry de amor?" a ruiva pensou começando a se zangar "Calma Gina ele não é nada seu... ainda"

- Ann? – Harry perguntou perplexo. "O QUE! ELE TA A CHAMANDO PELO APELIDO OU É IMPRESSÃO MINHA?" – Pensei que você iria passar cinco anos com seus pais na Irlanda.

- Sim, meu querido sou eu mesma, e você falou bem eu iria passar cinco anos com os meus pais, mas decidir ficar somente cinco meses. Eu gosto da agitação de Londres, e das pessoas também – ela completou se insinuado para o moreno que ficou totalmente sem jeito perante aquela ação da ex.

- A Annie que bom! – mas logo se arrependeu de ter dito isso pois escutou um engasgo atrás dele que provavelmente vinha de Gina. – Quero dizer...

- Não precisa dizer nada querido! Eu sei que você amou me rever, e olhe eu com certeza acho que devíamos esquecer o que aconteceu no passado, sabe... Precisamos sentar e conversar melhor, foi tudo tão conturbado no passado... Nós merecemos uma segunda chance! Você ainda mora no mesmo apartamento? Se tudo sair como planejei passo por lá no dia do seu aniversario para fazermos as pazes em grande estilo! Sairemos para jantar! – ela parou um pouco para pensar - Melhor! Eu vou dar uma festa! MAGNIFICA! A sociedade londrina vai à loucura! O que você acha meu amor?

Harry estava tonto com tanta informação e quem respondeu a pergunta não foi ele e sim a ruiva que estava atrás dele.

- Ele não acha nada! E ele já tem ótimos planos para o aniversario dele! Obrigada! – a ruiva falou em um fôlego só.

Mas Annie não se deixou abalar.

- E você quem seria? – a jovem perguntou medindo Gina com os olhos.

- Ginevra Weasley, nenhum prazer em te conhecer! – a ruiva respondeu

- Ah eu reconheço esse sobrenome, Weasley, quer dizer que agora o Harry namora um serzinho Weasley?

Ao escutar isso, Harry pareceu acordar do transe em que estava.

- Klein – a ex se assustou ao escutar o seu sobrenome ser pronunciado com tanta arrogância - eu não quero festa alguma, e não vou te dar chance alguma, o que você fez não tem perdão, e a próxima vez que você chamar a Gina de serzinho eu faço questão de fazer você engolir cada palavra. – o Moreno disse com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

- Harry! O que deu em você meu amor? – Annie perguntou cínica – Ah já sei foi o impacto de me ver né? Tudo bem eu vou te dar um tempo, depois volto a te procurar cinco meses não foram o suficiente? Tudo bem eu espero mais um pouco! Então eu vou indo – ela se inclinou e deu um beijo extremamente perto da boca de Harry o que fez Gina bufar e o moreno se afastar rapidamente – Até logo querido, e pense com carinho. – ela terminou de se despedir de Harry e nem se deu o trabalho de olhar pra Ruiva que esta ao lado dele.

Quando Annie se afastou Harry ainda ficou observando por onde ela tinha ido e nem percebeu o quão furiosa Gina estava ao seu lado. E essa distração não passou despercebida por Gina que ficou mais brava ainda, e passou trombando por Harry para a saída do Museu.  
Quando Harry acordou do seu transe Gina já estava dentro do elevador e olhava indignada para ele.

- Gi! – ele chamou, mas foi em vão.  
Quando percebeu que Ron e Mione estavam vindo correu até eles.

- Ron! Escuta, eu vou levar a Gi pra conhecer uns lugares ai, dar um volta! Se você quiser fica com o carro – Harry entregou a chave do carro para o Ruivo – To indo! Ela já ta lá embaixo! Ah! – Harry continuou em quanto entrava no elevador – e não espera a gente! Talvez sairemos para dançar! Tchau!

- Eu hein! O Harry deve ta ficando louco! – Rony falou enlaçando Mione pela cintura – Mas para alguma coisa ele serve, vamos ficar sozinhos o resto da noite!

-Ei Gina! – gritou Harry que estava no encalce dela. Ele puxou o braço dela e a fez virar, mas ela não o encarava. – Que tal dar uma volta no Green Park e daí você o Palácio de Buckham o que acha? – perguntou ele.

-To cansada Harry! Quero ir para casa! – falou ela seca e indo atravessar a rua.

-Que pena Gi, porque Rony e Hermione acabaram de ir embora – falou ele com um sorriso, Gina virou vermelha para ele e pasma.

-O QUE?! – gritou ela furiosa, Harry riu da reação dela e depois a puxou pelo braço.

-Vamos dar uma caminhada, acho que o parque será muito legal... Para conversamos! – falou ele serio e Gina vermelha e revoltada apenas tirou a mão do braço dele e depois começou a caminhar na frente dele. 


	7. Chapter 7

Gina caminhava apressada na frente de Harry que apenas pensava em um jeito de explicar para a ruiva que a sua ex não significava absolutamente nada para ele, era um pagina virada na sua vida. O parque era realmente bonito, bem arborizado e cercado de casas que pareciam mansões e o caminho em que eles andavam era de pedrinhas, fazendo a ruiva na frente meio que cair para o lado quando pisava, fazendo Harry rir das várias vezes que ela quase caia e se recompunha, lançando vários olhares assassinos num Harry que tentava não dar gargalhada.

- Você vai ficar correndo de mim a noite toda, ruiva? – Harry perguntou se divertindo quando a ruiva parou de costas para ele.

- Não Harry... Eu não vou... – ele escutou uma voz embargada vindo da jovem e continuou o caminho.

- O que aconteceu? Você ta chorando!? – o moreno virou a jovem para si e ficou assustado quando viu uma lágrima solitária correndo pelo rosto de Gina.

- Na verdade eu não sei o que ta acontecendo! – Gina começou a se desesperar – Você não entende? Eu estou aqui em Londres para estudar, e a última coisa que eu pensei é que iria me apaixonar em apenas dois dias! Minha cabeça meu coração estão confusos, e você não sabe o quanto! - ela falou e tentou continuar o caminho.

- Você não é a única que se sente assim! Eu também estou confuso! Não sei o que pensar e o que fazer! Você chegou e fez com que toda a parede de gelo que eu construí ao meu redor derretesse com apenas um olhar brincalhão! Ah Gi! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas se você quer saber, eu estou amando sentir tudo o que você esta me fazendo sentir! – ele terminou abraçando a jovem, que começou a chorar mais; e isso fez com que ele a apertasse mais.

- Você... Está me fazendo sentir coisas em tão pouco tempo... Que eu estou me assustando... – ela falou com a voz embargada no pescoço de Harry.

- Mas não é essa a intenção! – o moreno falou desesperado.

- Eu sei, mas é involuntário; Eu senti tanto ciúmes, quando aquela mulherzinha te chamou de amor! Como Harry?! Como eu posso te conhecer a apenas dois dias e me sentir mal por alguma mulher dar em cima de você? E ainda mais ela era sua ex! Ela quer voltar com você! – falou chorosa e Harry a abraçou fortemente.

- E você não acha que eu me senti mal quando você saiu com o Genat? Você não acha que a minha vontade era ir até aquele maldito restaurante e tirar você de lá a força! Gina, você mexe comigo como nenhuma mulher mexeu! Será que você não entende? Às vezes, eu acho que te conheço há anos! Você me faz sentir bem! Não vamos estragar nada do que esta acontecendo vamos deixar as coisas rolarem como tem que ser! E ela... Não vou mentir pra você, eu gostei dela muito. Mas ela fez uma coisa que infelizmente eu jamais vou perdoá-la – Gina encarou com os olhos vermelhos não entendendo o que ele dissera- Mas não sei se foi amor eu não sei o que é amor... Ainda não sei! Mas hoje eu não quero olhar para trás... Porque enquanto você esta aqui Gi... Meu mundo fica em paz! Não quero te perder! Se eu não te tenho perto de mim, o meu mundo se desfaz, é o seu sorriso que deixa meu mundo em paz! Então por favor, não chora! Eu quero aprender a amar! E é com você que eu quero aprender! Então vamos deixar as coisas rolarem, por favor! – ele implorou para ruiva.

- Ah Harry! Não sei o que te dizer! Quando eu te vejo... Eu perco a noção do tempo! Talvez um dia eu consiga te mostrar! O que são dois dias, se eu nem te conheço ainda!E aqueles beijos? Eu nunca tinha provado seus lábios, e já se tornaram uns dos vicios para mim, mas é só o que resta a fazer... Se não há nada a dizer... – ela beijou os lábios de Harry devagar – Ah eu não consigo explicar o que esta acontecendo dentro de mim! Já imaginei tantas vezes isso! Mas era só imaginação! Porque ta acontecendo agora! Já não consigo mais me imaginar... Com outro alguém sem ser você!

- Eu também não! É com você que eu quero estar agora! Por isso vamos pensar só no presente! Pode ser? – Gina concordou com a cabeça e Harry tomou os lábios dela.

Harry e Gina caminharam pelo parque de mãos dadas sem dizer uma única palavra. A lua estava cheia e iluminava todo o caminho. Quando Harry se sentou em um banco com Gina do seu lado, a jovem deitou a cabeça nas pernas de Harry que começou a fazer cafuné na cabeça dela. Depois de um tempo assim, o moreno percebeu que a jovem dormia em seu colo. Harry ficou com dó de acordá-la e a pegou no colo disposto a levar ela até o apartamento. "Afinal ela é leve, e o que são três quadras?" o moreno pensou sorrindo. Quando ele começou a andar a jovem se aninhou no colo dele colocando a cabeça no ombro dele e os braços envoltos do pescoço do rapaz, que depositou em breve beijo nos lábios dela e sorriu satisfeito ao ver um sorriso nos mesmos.

Quando chegaram no apartamento Harry fez um malabarismo para abrir a porta sem acordar Gina, quando entrou na sala encontrou Rony e Hermione vendo um filme.

- Harry! – Rony se assustou quando viu sua irmã no colo do amigo.

- SHHHHHH – o moreno falou – ela está dormindo!

- Mas como!? – o ruivo falou.

- Oras Rony! Com os olhos fechados – Hermione entrou na conversa – Harry a leva pra cama dela. – falou Hermione com voz bastante significativa

- É o que eu vou fazer Mi, e depois vou dormir boa noite pra vocês! – o moreno desapareceu pela porta que levava até os quartos deixando um Rony mal humorado para trás.

- O que ele pensa que ta fazendo com a minha irmã no colo!? – perguntou Rony indo atrás de Harry, mas Hermione o impediu "VAMOS HERMIONE GRANGER, PENSE!" Falou mentalmente para si mesma.

- Sendo gentil senhor Ronald! Bem que você poderia ser gentil e me levar no colo também né? Estou com sono! – falou Hermione manhosa.

- Sono meu amor? É a ultima coisa que eu tenho agora! Mas a oferta de te levar no colo eu vou executar com muito prazer! – o ruivo terminou pegando a namorada no colo e a levando para o quarto.

- Ron!! – foi a única coisa que Hermione conseguiu dizer em meio às risadas e os beijos que o namorado depositava nos seus lábios enquanto eles rolavam pela cama brincando.

- Ai Mi! Quem diria... Depois de tanto tempo... Tantas tentativas, a gente ta aqui agora! No lugar onde eu sempre quis estar... Do seu lado! Tudo o que eu desejei desde criança só faz sentido agora! Com você aqui! E eu nunca vou deixar você me escapar de novo! Você ta me entendendo? – mas o ruivo nem esperou ela responder tomou os lábios dela novamente com um beijo cheio de amor.

Enquanto isso em um outro quarto um moreno estava em conflito com a sua mente.  
"E agora onde eu a coloco? Eu coloco pijama nela? Ou será que ela vai ficar muito brava por eu ter tirado a roupa dela?" Pensou em pânico.

- Deus me ajude! – Harry pronunciou com a jovem no colo ainda, mas quase a derrubou quando escutou uma risadinha que escapou dos lábios dela.

- GINA! Quer dizer que você estava acordada o tempo todo? – Harry perguntou fingindo estar bravo.

- Não! Eu acordei depois do 2º quarteirão! – a ruiva falou marota.

- E porque não me disse nada? – falou ele rindo logo em seguida.

- Ué! Eu sou tão pesada assim? Ou você que é tão franguinho? – perguntou sarcástica e Harry deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Não é isso! – falou ele rindo.

- A minha desculpa é que está tão gostoso aqui no seu colo... – falou ela e Harry sentiu a temperatura começar a subir.

- Não acredito que ainda estou te segurando! – falou ele ameaçando a jogar longe no chão.

- E não ouse me soltar senhor Potter! – falou ela brava e vermelha enquanto Harry ria da cara dela.

- Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça senhorita Weasley. – ele deu um sorriso maroto antes de capturar os lábios dela e ir até o banheiro com ela em seu colo. Mas a jovem nem percebeu. Quando ele entrou no banheiro, foi para dentro do Box e descolou os lábios dos dela.

- Sabe Gi... Eu te carreguei três quadras... Eu to suado e cansado... Sabe o que eu mereço? – ele perguntou com um olhar travesso e Gina ainda estava anestesiada com os beijos e fez uma cara totalmente de desentendida.

- Não Harry, o que você merece? Não to entendendo! E afinal porque a gente ta dentro do... Box... – ela olhou do Box para Harry que tinha uma cara de travesso, só depois percebeu no que ele quis dizer - AH NÃO HARRY! NEM PENSE NISSO!

- O meu amor eu necessito de um banho! – ao falar isso o moreno abriu o chuveiro todo fazendo cair uma ducha de água sobre os dois.

- HARRY eu não acredito! Solta-me! – Gina tentou se soltar, mas o moreno apenas a prendia mais forte.

- De jeito nenhum! Você vai ficar aqui e tomar banho comigo! – falou rindo e abrindo a água gelada.

- De roupas? – perguntou em pânico.

- Porque ruiva? Você esta querendo tirar a suas? – perguntou ele malicioso – Eu te ajudo então! – falou ele passando as mãos na camiseta dela.

- É lógico que não! – gritou ela.

- Então iremos tomar banho de roupas! – Harry disse sorrindo que parecia uma criança – E fique bem quietinha porque se não... – falou ele sorrindo.

-Se não? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Vamos toma banho sem roupas – sussurrou no ouvido dela e Gina ficou branca.

- Tá certo! Mas me coloca no chão! – falou ela branca.

- Ta melhor assim? – ele disse quando a colocou no chão e enlaçando a ruiva pela cintura.

- Bem melhor! – Gina falou enquanto beijava o moreno e pegava um xampu que estava atrás dele – Sabe Harry... Esse seu cabelo... Ta muito sujo, ta precisando lavar... – a ruiva despejou o frasco inteiro sobre o moreno e começou a esfregar o cabelo dele para fazer espumas.

- Você só pode ta brincando? – Harry falou tirando a espuma que tinha nos seus olhos e Gina riam – também vou tirar essa camiseta aqui.

Quando ele tirou Gina perdeu o ar ao ver a água e a espuma escorrendo pelo peito bem definido do rapaz e ainda abriu um sorriso quando viu a correntinha com um 'G' pendurado repousando ali. Harry aproveitou e tirou os tênis também. E começou a jogar espuma em Gina; eles começaram uma guerra de espumas.  
Depois de uns 10 minutos nessa brincadeira com a espuma e beijos, as coisas começaram a esquentar e Gina achou que já era hora de parar.

- Harry – ela disse enquanto o moreno beija o pescoço dela – agora você sai pra eu terminar meu banho!

- Ah Gi, e eu vou ficar passando frio lá fora? – ele perguntou fazendo uma cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

- É a vida! – ela deu uma piscadela para ele "Será que ele não pensa com a cabeça de cima nessas horas? O Rony pode nos pegar!" Pensou alarmada.

- Nada disso! Eu vou terminar o meu banho, e se você quiser que vire de costas! – ele disse enquanto tirava a calça na frente dela e jogava para fora do Box e ficando só de cueca.

- Harry! Por favor! – Gina falou envergonhada "Ok! Ele é muito dotado! E super sexy!" Pensou vermelha "Não para pensar nessas coisas agora GINEVRA!" Se repreendeu.

- Até parece que você não dormiu comigo assim ontem! – falou ele malicioso.

- Mas a cueca não estava molhada! – "VOU PARA INFERNO!" Pensou querendo morrer.

- Ai desculpa Gi... esqueci desse detalhe! – falou ele inocentemente.

- Tudo bem, eu viro de costas! – se virando.

- Você que sabe! Eu termino rapidinho – ele abraçou a ruiva por trás dando beijinhos na nuca dela.

- Anda Harry! Termina logo! – revoltada

- Tudo bem meu amor! – ele disse tirando a cueca e jogando para fora do Box.

- Não acredito, não acredito! Você está nu e eu estou aqui dentro!

- Calma Gi! Já to terminado! – o moreno terminou de se enxaguar e saiu do Box enrolando uma toalha envolta da cintura – Pronta ruiva, pode olhar agora.

- Obrigada – ela disse se virando - agora você já pode sair – falou indo direto para o Box sem olhar para ele.

- Por nada.. E to indo já!

Depois de tomar banho e se trocar Gina penteou os cabelos e se deitou em sua cama, mas não conseguiu dormir, igual a um certo moreno que também se revirava em sua cama. Depois de um tempo ela resolveu ir ver se ele dormia, mas para sua surpresa deu de cara com ele assim que abriu a porta.

- Harry?

- Gina?

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
- eu vim ver se você estava dormindo – novamente

- Chega! – harry disse brincalhão. – Vem dormir comigo? Só dormir, eu prometo.

- Eu ia te fazer a mesma pergunta – a ruiva olhou marota.

- Então o que esta esperando? Mas dessa vez na minha cama! A sua é muito pequena!

- Você que sabe! – falou ela travessa.

- Então vem – o moreno a puxou pela mão e a faz se deitar na cama e deitou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a.  
E assim eles adormeceram.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manhã do 31 de julho de 2001, vigésimo segundo aniversário de Harry Potter.

- Harry... Acorda... – Gina tentava acordar o moreno com muitos beijinhos.

- Ah mãe... mais cinco minutinhos... – ele falava sonolento.

- Que mãe o que Harry! Sou eu, a Gina! – a ruiva disse revirando o olho – Vai acordando! Se não vou te tacar um balde de água fria!

- Ah Gi! Por favor! Eu to com tanto sono! Você me chutou a noite toda não consegui dormir nada! – falou se cobrindo com as cobertas.

-Que mentira Harry! Você que se mexia que nem uma lagartixa! – falou ela abrindo as janelas e pulando de novo em cima dele.

- Humpf! Mas você adora dormir com essa lagartixa! – falou tirando a de cima e voltando a se cobrir.

- HARRY! Acorda! – gritou.

- Ta bom, já acordei! – ele disse se sentando na cama, enquanto a ruiva que estava de joelhos sobre ele observava – Ta melhor assim?

- Bem melhor! – ela capturou os lábios dele em um beijo de surpresa. Quando se separou, ela abriu um enorme sorriso – PARABÉNS!

- Nossa! Hoje é meu aniversario? – Harry perguntou sorrindo – Nem me lembrava!

- Claro que é seu bobo, impossível você ter esquecido! – falou sarcástica.

- Você que me faz esquecer! Falando em dar os parabéns... Você também! Parabéns!

- Oras, por quê? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Ta pensando o que? Uma semana do meu lado é motivo de parabéns!

- Bobo! – falou ela agitada – Se levanta Harry! Porque eu ainda tenho que na Universidade ver minha matrícula antes de ir almoçar com vocês! –falou ela irritada.

- Gi! Relaxa! A gente tem que ir à minha também tratar da matricula da Mione! Ai já acaba com isso de uma vez, e aposto que é cedo ainda! Que horas são? – perguntou fechando os olhos e caindo no colchão de novo.

- Ai eu sei, eu sei! Mas to ansiosa! Que horas? Você vai me matar se eu disse? – ela perguntou com cara de criança confusa.

- Depende! – ele disse se virando para o relógio que estava em cima da escrivaninha – DEUS! Gina! São 06h30min da manhã! No que você tava pensando quando me acordou há essa hora? – perguntou ele.

- Você quer mesmo saber? – ela perguntou marota

- É lógico que quero! – falou bufando.

- Eu estava pensando em quantos beijos eu consigo te dar até o Rony bater em uma das portas... – Harry arregalou os olhos - Mas... Já como você prefere dormir... Eu vou tomar um banho... E vou ficar no meu quarto... Sentada... No escuro... Esperando dar a hora... De tomar café... – ela disse se levantando, quando sentiu a mão de Harry a puxar a fazendo cair no colo dele.

- Aposto que você nem vai conseguir contar! – ele disse maroto a puxando para dar um beijo. Horas e Horas.

Quando Harry e Gina entraram na cozinha, Rony e Mione já estavam esperando por eles, com um bolo de panquecas posicionado no meio da mesa uma varias velas em cima.

- PARABÉNS! – Rony, Mione e Gina disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigado gente... Realmente não precisava! Mas obrigado! – o moreno disse sorrindo – só espero que não tenha sido o Rony que tenha feito as panquecas! – e Rony lançou olhar assassino para ele.

- EI! – gritou ele.

- Não Harry pode ficar tranqüilo! – Mione disse enquanto Gina ria da cara de raiva do irmão. – Fui eu quem as preparei.

- O.K pessoal. Então vamos tomar e fazer as matrículas! Estou muito ansiosa! – Gina disse com entusiasmo.

- Ruiva! O aniversario é meu! Eu decido para onde vamos! – Harry disse brincalhão e logo recebeu um olhar mortal dela. – Por isso que eu digo que vamos até a universidade fazer as matriculas! – falou cauteloso enquanto sentava e pegava uma panqueca enquanto os outros se sentavam à mesa e começavam a pegar um pedaço do "bolo' de panquecas".Todos davam risada inclusive Gina. O café da manhã transcorreu tranqüilamente e logo eles estavam indo primeiro a faculdade de Hermione, que era a de Harry e Rony também. A London School of Economics.

Quando chegaram lá, Hermione ficou impressionada com o imenso prédio que era da Universidade: Era em formato de quadrado, parecia um imenso caixote para cima, tinha uns oito andares. O prédio parecia antigo, mas era bem cuidado e Hermione ficou admirando aquele imenso caixote.

-Aqui é a sede, mas a gente também tem aulas em outro campus – falou Harry a vendo admirar e ela olhou para ele. – A maioria é no campus, onde ficam os departamentos de contabilidade, computadores e outras coisas. Aqui a gente vem só para matricular ou quando é chamado para festas sociais, mas você fica mesmo no campus que é meio longe daqui. Mas é fácil porque tem metro perto, depois eu e o Rony vamos mostrar para você. Você vai adorar o campus, ele é bem moderno com dois prédios alto cheio de espelhos – falou ele sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu de volta e viu que bem na frente da entrada da Universidade tinha uma placa com os dizeres "The London School of Economics and Political Science (LSE) foi fundando 1895 por Henry Hutchinson".

-Vamos? – perguntou Rony que se postou ao lado dela. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e foram andando para um elevador antigo, onde deveriam subir para o 4º andar, onde tinha departamento de matriculas e da diretoria.

-Mione você vai ter que ir lá – falou Rony apontando para uma porta aonde tinha a placa de "Secretária e Diretoria" – Você vai ter que ir sozinha, você tem que entrar daqui a pouco – falou Rony vendo o relógio e vendo que eram 09h20min – Daí você vai ter uma entrevista, só para eles te conhecerem e daí você assina uns documentos e pronto – falou ele sorrindo, Hermione deu um sorriso forçado para ele "Ela tá realmente nervosa!" Pensou Rony, a vendo sendo abraçada por Harry e Gina que davam boa sorte para ela. Rony então se aproximou e deu um abraço confiante e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Boa sorte Mi!Você é brilhante! Fique calma e boa sorte! – falou Rony dando um beijo estalado nos lábios e dela e a viu ir para porta da secretaria e da diretoria.

Depois quem ficou nervoso foi Rony, enquanto Harry e Gina se sentaram para esperar o ruivo ficou andando de um lado para o outro e ficava passando a mão pelos cabelos deixando desarrumados cause como os de Harry.

-Será que ela consegue?ELA CONSEGUE SIM! ELA É BRILHANTE – falava alto Rony, deixando Harry assustado e Gina apenas olhava para Harry e murmurava "Ele tá ficando louco!".

-Rony será que pode se sentar e se acalmar! Se não você vai furar o chão. – falou Gina irritada com aquele comportamento do irmão.

-ME ACALMAR? – Rony gritou e foi repreendido por dois professores que passavam por ele.

-Por favor, Sr Weasley fique quieto – falou um professor careca de olhos azuis; e baixo.

-Isso aqui é uma Universidade muito respeitada Sr Weasley, por favor, será que poderia de gritar – falou o outro professor que tinha cabelos brancos, era gordo, mas alto e tinha olhos escuros.

-Me desculpe, professores – falou Rony envergonhado enquanto baixava a cabeça e se sentava no meio da irmã e do amigo.

-Viu! – falou Gina irritada enquanto rolava os olhos e Rony apenas deu os ombros.

Os três ficaram esperando por uma hora e meia, quando uma menina de cabelos castanhos saiu pela porta sendo acompanhada por um homem de cabelos claros que tinha vários fios brancos, onde estava calça social bege e uma camisa vinho por baixo de um pulôver de cor preta, mas tinha uma aparência cansada.

-Bom espero vê-la em breve, Senhorita Granger – falou o senhor simpaticamente – Espero que London School of Economics and Political Science seja não apenas uma Universidade e sim uma família para a senhorita – apertando a mão de Hermione e ela deu um sorriso sincero para ele. "Essa garota tem futuro muito promissor" Pensou o professor.

-Obrigado professor Lupin; espero que sim – ela respondeu e o professor foi para dentro da sala, deixando Hermione indo ver os amigos.

-Eu fui aceita! – falou Hermione animada e Rony correu e abraçou forte a levantando no ar.

-Eu sabia! – falou Rony, enquanto rodopiava no ar, o amigo tinha sorrisos estampados no rosto.

-ME POEM NO CHÃO, RONALD! – gritou ela, fazendo os professores que antes repreenderam Rony lançar olhares assassinos para o grupo.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem! – falou Rony pondo uma morena com os cabelos em pé e tinha uma cara vermelha e Rony deu um beijo apaixonado nela, fazendo Hermione se surpreender e os professores querem matar o casal.

-Se controle, Sr Weasley! – falou o professor baixo, o casal ficou sem jeito e ficaram vermelhos.

-Bom! Vamos University College London Medical? – Perguntou Harry puxando uma Gina branca para elevador. Hermione e Rony eram só carinho e felicidade, enquanto Gina estava branca e nervosa, Harry sentia que ela estava quase em pânico, as mãos dela estavam suadas.

-Se acalme amor. – sussurrou Harry enquanto abria a porta do carro para ela e ela deu um sorriso fraco.

O caminho para Universidade da Gina não foi silencioso, pois Hermione e Rony realmente se mostravam felizes pela matricula de Hermione que acabavam falando de juras de amor, davam beijos estalados com barulho, enquanto Gina irritada e nervosa aumentava o som do rádio para não ter que ouvir aquilo e tentava se concentrar no que e teria que falar. "Como meu irmão conseguiu mudar a minha melhor amiga? Que era tão inocente, está agora no maior amasso com ele atrás de mim!" Pensou irritada, quando sentiu uma mão quente sobre a sua a tirando dos seus pensamentos.

-Fique tranqüila – falou Harry enquanto olhava para frente e para ela – Você vai se sair bem! E depois vamos comemorar! Só relaxe, depois você verá que essa preocupação é apenas passageira! – falou ele sorrindo e Gina deu um sorriso sincero, Gina então se aproximou do ouvido dele, fazendo os pêlos da nunca de Harry se levantarem.

-Se for para comemorar, quero comemorar como a Mione e Rony estão comemorando lá trás – falou ela rindo e relaxando, Harry arregalou os olhos. Gina se sentia assim perto dele e ele conseguia tirar toda aquela preocupação que estava tendo com a universidade com simples palavras de apoio e carinho.

-Chegamos – falou Harry e ele gritou para o casal de trás – VAMOS! – completou – Ou vocês querem que deixem vocês num motel? Eu vi dois perto daqui.

-Ahh vai te... – Rony ia falar.

-Ronald Weasley! – Hermione gritou e Rony ficou assustado, os dois começaram a discutir alto sobre o porquê falar ou não falar xingamentos.

-Hermione era um até normal! – falou Rony se defendendo.

-Ronald isso não é desculpa, é um vocabulário chulo. – falou ela irritada.

-Eu só ia dizer um pequeno e não ter nada de errado – falou Rony se assustando com os olhares assassinos que a namorada dava para ele.

-Escuta aqui... – Hermione ia falar.

-Será que vocês podem parar de BRIGAR?! – gritou Gina. Os dois se assustaram com aquilo e ficaram vermelhos.

-Ela tá nervosa, por favor, não briguem agora se não vão deixar ela mais nervosa – pediu Harry baixo para os dois.

O prédio da University College London Medical, não era parecido com o prédio da Universidade de Harry, Hermione e Rony. Era um prédio também meio antigo e bege, onde era longo e tinha quatro andares. Eles entraram e foram para recepção onde tiveram que ser levados para um corredor cheio de quadros de todos os diretores da Universidade. A recepcionista que os acompanhavam conversava com Gina.

-Bem-vinda à University College London Medical, aqui apenas a sede o hospital mesmo fica a três quadras. Você só terá as aulas teóricas e as provas, o resto são as provas práticas e os estágios são no hospital da universidade mesmo – falou a recepcionista que deixou os quatro em frente de uma porta. – A senhorita tem que ir para falar com dois professores, eles a estão esperando. Boa sorte – ela falou com sorriso e indo embora pelo corredor.

Gina ficou branca, mas tinha uma expressão decidida o irmão abraçou forte desejando boa sorte e depois Hermione deu um pequeno abraço passando forças para ela, na hora de Harry ele foi discreto, pois Rony estava olhando ele apenas de um abraço rápido e quando Rony virou para falar com Hermione ele deu um selinho em Gina a pegando de surpresa. Ela agora sorria abertamente e estava confiante foi para a sala.

Dessa vez que estava nervoso era Harry, mas o moreno não podia deixar transparecer, pois iria ficar muito na cara.  
Depois de uma hora esperando mais ou menos Rony e Hermione decidiram dar uma volta pela faculdade para ver como era e depois iriam tomar um lanche, pois o ruivo estava varado de fome.  
Mais ou menos depois de uns vinte minutos que eles se foram, a porta da sala se abriu, e de lá saiu uma ruiva pálida e tremula. Harry se levantou na hora e foi acudir a jovem.

- Gi! O que aconteceu? Por que você está assim? – ele perguntava com Gina em seus braços.

- Aceita... Na primeira turma... Em Londres... – a ruiva falou enquanto retomava a cor.

- DEUS GI! ISSO É MARAVILHOSO! – Harry gritou enquanto a rodopiava no ar imitando Rony, e quando a colocou no chão ela exibia um enorme sorriso.

- 1ª turma Harry! Isso é o sonho de qualquer estudante que vem do interior! E eu consegui! – ela disse enquanto beijava Harry. Mas o que não viram foi que um jovem de sorriso encantador e cabelos castanhos, vestido todo de branco se aproximava.

- Hem-hem – ele pigarreou.

Harry e Gina se separaram ofegantes, e envergonhados quando reconheceram quem era o jovem.

- Genat – Harry sibilou raivoso e frustrado por Gael ter interrompido o beijo.

- Potter! E Gi... – Gael disse se dirigindo a jovem com um sorriso safado.

- Oi Gael – Gina disse envergonhada e sentiu Harry apertar sua mão.

- Pelo visto, você passou no seu teste não? – o jovem perguntou interessado.

- PASSEI! Na 1ª turma ainda! – a ruiva falou com um sorriso enorme.

- NOSSA! Gi parabéns! – Gael se aproximou para abraçar a ruiva, mas parou o movimento quando viu Harry a abraçar por trás. – Pelo visto passaremos mais tempo do que eu imaginava juntos, afinal eu sou o supervisor da 1ª turma do 3º ano! Que maravilha não?

Gina sentiu Harry estremecer atrás dela e achou melhor terminar logo essa conversa.

- Ah sim Gael vai ser bom... Mas agora agente precisa ir... Estou morta de fome! Vamos Harry? – ela pegou a mão do moreno e foi saindo e quando passou por Gael apenas acenou – Até mais Gael...

- Até Gi! – " Mais uma do Potter pra minha coleção? Haha coitado do Potter tão rico e tão ingênuo... não sabe como segurar uma mulher..." Gael pensou enquanto entrava pela porta que Gina havia saído, ele queria ter certeza de que Gina iria passar uma boa parte do dia junto dele e disso ele tinha como tratar nada que um bom suborno não resolve se.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estava extremamente mal humorado enquanto eles iam à direção ao carro e isso estava deixando Gina um pouco alegre, afinal o moreno estava demonstrando um nítido quadro de ciúmes de Gael.

- Harry... – Gina chamou parando no meio do caminho, mas Harry tinha continuado e só depois parou.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou grosso, mas Gina relevou.

- Será que você poderia vir aqui um minuto? – ela perguntou séria.

- Para?

- Dá pra ser ou ta difícil?

- Ta bom... – ele concordou de mau gosto, quando chegou mais perto Gina colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e encostou a boca em sua orelha.

- Sabia que você fica uma graça quando está com ciúmes? – ela ficou satisfeita quando sentiu os pelos da nuca dele se eriçarem – Mas não precisa ficar... eu não estou nem um pouco interessada no Gael...

- Não estou com ciúmes – Harry mentiu enquanto apertava Gina para mais perto de si – Só não gosto da idéia dele te secando, entende?

- Não se preocupa... Não caio tão fácil assim na ladainha dele! – Gina disse divertida – Mas, sabe... eu posso rezar um pouquinho com ele! O que você acha?

- Gina! – Harry chamou bravo, mas não teve tempo de fazer mais nada, pois ele já sentia os lábios da ruiva sobre os seus. Era maravilhoso o gosto deles.

Depois de um tempo que eles estavam se beijando Gina decidiu que já era tempo de parar já estavam dando 'sopa pro azar'. Rony poderia aparecer do nada, e seus medos se confirmaram quando o ruivo parou na frente deles com uma cara raivosa olhando os dois abraçados, com uma Hermione aflita atrás dele.

- Potter, o que você pensa que esta fazendo abraçando a minha irmã? – Rony perguntou Bravo.

" Pensa Harry, Pensa!" – a mente do moreno funcionava freneticamente, e como que tomando um choque se afastou correndo de Gina.

- ORAS! Dando os parabéns a ela! Ou você esqueceu do por que estarmos aqui Ronald!? – Harry disse temeroso.

"Brilhante Desculpa Harry! Agora que ele vai te socar mesmo!" Gina pensou pasma.

- Ah É verdade! Quer dizer que você passou então Gi!? – o ruivo perguntou entusiasmado.

- E na 1ª Turma! – Harry emendou rapidamente sentindo um alivio gigante dentro de si.

- Gina! Isso é maravilhoso! Meus parabéns! – Hermione disse se aproximando da amiga e dando um abraço apertado e sussurrando próximo ao ouvido de Gina – às vezes acho que seu irmão é um tapado...

- Relaxa Mi... Não é só você! – Gina retrucou marota.

Logo em seguida Ron deu abraço exageradamente apertado em Gina.

- Bom! Agora que resolvemos os assuntos das duas, o que vocês acham de comemorar o MEU aniversario? – Harry perguntou fazendo bico.

- Claro Harryzinho! Tudo o que o senhor desejar – Rony tirou um sarro da cara do amigo enquanto eles iam a direção ao carro.

- Então onde iremos almoçar? – Hermione perguntou

- Bom não sei... onde vocês querem ir? – Harry falou.

- Oras o aniversario é seu! Você que decide! – a ruiva falou irônica.

- Por mim iria para casa e ficava lá vendo filme! – o moreno falou indiferente.

- De maneira alguma! – Rony falou assustado – Quer dizer... hoje é seu aniversario, tenho planos para nós até de noite!

- Nossa! Quer dizer que o Ron virou o homem dos planos agora?- Gina perguntou para encher o irmão.

- Fazer o que né Gi! Alguma coisa ele tem que aprender comigo! – Hermione disse puxando Ron para um beijo.

- Desculpa interromper o momento... Mas para onde nos vamos?

- Sem problemas cara, hoje é o seu aniversário - Rony disse – Bom sabe aquele restaurante a céu aberto perto do rio Tamisa?

- Sei...

- É aquele mesmo... Eu o acho perfeito... Nada de muito requintado...

- É eu também prefiro... Então lá vamos nós...

Depois de uns vinte minutos de carro, Harry estacionou próxima a entrada do restaurante. Mais dez minutos e eles estavam sentados nas mesinhas brancas e cadeiras da mesma cor.  
Logo o garçom veio anotar os pedidos e eles pediram uma garrafa de vinho, uma salada e pato ao molho de laranja. Quando o vinho chegou Rony ergueu a taça e propôs um brinde.

- Eu quero desejar... Ao melhor amigo que eu podia encontrar toda felicidade do mundo! Que você alcance tudo o que quer cara! Ao Harry!

- Ao Harry! – Mione e Gina repetiram

- Bom... – Hermione começou – Já que estamos todos reunidos aqui... E felizes...  
Eu e a Gina precisamos fazer um comunicado... Não é Gi?

- Claro Mione! Acho que já passou da hora! – a ruiva disse meio receosa – Quem fala? Eu ou você?

- Tudo bem Gi... Eu falo... – a morena se decidiu – Sabe... Harry e Ron, eu e a Gi estivemos conversando e achamos que já abusamos de mais da sua hospitalidade... E decidimos que já é hora de mudar! Não é Gi?

- Concordo plenamente com a Mione!

- Mas eu não concordo! – Rony falou, começando a ficar vermelho – Quer dizer... vocês são duas mulheres bonitas... Morando sozinhas! Não está certo não é Harry?

- Concordo com o Ron!

- Concorda, é? – Rony perguntou meio bobo

- Mas é claro!

- E por quê concorda? – o ruivo perguntou interessado

- É, Harry... por que você concorda? – Gina disse com o olhar mais cínico que pode.

- Porque... Porque... Tudo bem, então eu não concordo!

- Não concorda com quem!? – Mione perguntou – Com a gente ou com o Rony?

- PAREM! Vocês estão me confundindo! – o moreno disse desesperado, com as mãos da cabeça.

Essa cena amenizou um pouco as coisas, pois os três começaram a dar risada do moreno.

- Relaxa Harry... – Rony disse mais calmo – Mas Mi! Pra que mudar? 

- Ron, a gente precisa ter o nosso espaço, não é Gi?

- Claro! Nossas aulas vão começar e como nos vamos estudar com vocês lá?

-A Gina tem toda a razão Ron... Você sabe muito bem... – Hermione falou.

- Tudo Bem! Mas pra onde vocês vão? As espertinhas pensaram nisso? – Rony disse triunfante.

- Mas isso eu posso resolver! – Harry disse animado.

- Como? – os três perguntaram juntos.

- Vocês irão ver! Vou pagar a conta enquanto vocês vão pro carro, tudo bem?

Harry disse indo até o caixa para agilizar o pagamento enquanto os três iam para o carro.  
Depois de pagar a conta, Harry foi para o carro. Quando entrou lá foi bombardeado de perguntas.

- No que você ta pensando Harry? – Rony perguntou.

- O que você vai fazer? – Mione questionou desconfiada.

- Aonde vai nos levar? – Dessa vez foi Gina.

- Relaxa gente! Vou contar pra vocês – O moreno disse enquanto dirigia o carro – É que a minha família tem uma casa aqui em Londres que não está sendo utilizada... E é em um bairro bem tranqüilo aqui perto, acho que são seis quarteirões do nosso apartamento... Eu tenho as chaves... Se vocês quiserem conhecer... A gente pode ir até lá! – Harry terminou dando um sorriso encantador para Gina.

- Por mim podemos ir agora! – Gina disse sorridente – O que você acha Mione?

- O que nos estamos esperando? Onde esta essa chave Harry? – perguntou Mione ainda meio desconfiada.

- Ah, ta aqui comigo no chaveiro... Mas faz tanto tempo que nem vou lá... o lugar deve estar uma calamidade!

- Ah isso não é problema!! – Gina disse entusiasmada.

Depois de uns vinte minutos de carro eles se encontravam em uma rua sem saída que só tinha residências muito bonitas. Harry foi até o final da rua e estacionou o carro na última garagem da rua, em uma casa muito bonita, mas com a pintura gasta e o jardim mal cuidado. Quando se entrava na rua logo se podia ver a casa sem duvida alguma era a mais bonita e elegante apesar da pintura mal feita.  
Harry saiu do carro acompanhado dos outros três.

- Gente! É essa aqui... – o moreno disse meio sem jeito pelo estado da casa – Ela ta bem feia né? Mas não era assim!

- Ah Harry ela é linda! – Gina disse parando do lado no moreno

- É mesmo Harry! Parece perfeita! – Mione disse empolgada – O que você achou Ron?

- É... – o Ruivo disse irritado.

- Ronald! Você não falou nada o caminho todo! O que você tem? – Mione perguntou irritada.

- Não quero que você se mude! – Ele desabafou.

- Pois acostume se! – A morena disse com raiva.

- Ah Mi... Vai ser difícil!

- Não vai não! Tenho certeza que você poderá vir me visitar todos os dias! E me buscar pra irmos até a faculdade juntos!

- Humpf... Tudo bem... Vamos conhecer o resto da casa então? – Rony perguntou conformado.

- Você é quem manda Rony! – Harry disse brincalhão seguindo por um caminhozinho de pedras que dava até a porta de entrada.

Por fora se percebia que a casa continha dois andares, e na parte de cima podia se ver duas varandas uma na parte da frente que dava para rua, e a outra na lateral da casa que dava para um jardim que cercava toda a casa.  
Harry teve de forçar a porta para abrir. Quando entrou a casa estava toda escura, então ele abriu as janelas e clareou todo a ambiente. E escutou uma exclamação vindo das meninas.  
A casa não era grande por dentro, mas era extremamente aconchegante mesmo sem moveis e sem nada.  
Quando se entrava existia um pequeno Hall, a frente existia uma escada que dava pro andar superior. Virando a direita podia se encontrar a sala de jantar. Uma vez estando na sala de jantar quando se olhava para a direita podia se ver uma janela enorme que estava fechada, olhando para frente existia uma porta provavelmente dava para a cozinha.

- Bom pessoal aqui é a sala de jantar – Harry disse meio obvio – e pra lá é a cozinha – ele disse apontando para a porta a frente deles. – Depois eu mostro para vocês... Vamos conhecer a sala!

Eles passaram novamente pelo Hall e encontram uma sala que tomava toda a largura lateral da casa. E que tinha uma Lareira no canto da parede.

- Bom aqui não tem muito que ver... – Harry falou analisando o cômodo – Vamos subir?

Os quatro subiram as escadas em silencio, quando chegaram no andar superior existia um pequeno corredor que dava a volta na escada e existiam ali quatro portas.

- Meninas, a casa tem dois quartos com banheiro, um sem... Mas tem um lavabo aqui em cima olhem... – ele disse se dirigindo para a porta que estava à esquerda deles. E abriu mostrando um pequeno banheiro – Bom tem três quartos agora... Vocês decidem quais vão querer – Harry disse entusiasmado - Vem cá Gina, deixa eu te mostrar esse quarto aqui. – O moreno disse puxando a ruiva pela mão entrando na porta que dava de frente para a escada.

- Ron! É demais essa casa, não? – Mione perguntou olhando todos os detalhes.

-É sim... – Rony disse olhando pela porta em que Harry e Gina entraram. Hermione pareceu perceber isso.

- Hei Ron... Eu to aqui feliz falando sobre a minha futura casa e você ai distraído! Vem vamos ver esse quarto aqui... – Mione puxou o Rony pela mão e entrou na porta à direita da escada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry, está escuro aqui... – Gina disse temerosa.

- Espera Gi... Ai merda. – Harry xingou quando tropeçou em uma tabua solta do quarto

- O que foi?

- Nada de mais... Espera só um minuto Gi! Você vai adorar... Só mais um pouco... Pronto! – quando Harry disse isso ele retirou o lençol de uma porta toda de vidro que tinha uma vista linda para um pequeno lago e o sol entrava pela porta ofuscando a visão de Gina que estava maravilhada com a vista.

-Nossa Harry! Que lindo... Nunca imaginei um lugar desses em Londres!

- Essa casa foi um achado! Eu morei aqui... Durante cinco anos e esse era o meu quarto! – o moreno disse vagando pelas lembranças – Por isso quero que fique com ele... – Harry disse pegando as mãos da ruiva e dando um beijo nelas.

- Ah Harry! É lindo o quarto! Olha e ainda tem um banheiro só pra mim agora! – a ruiva disse arrancando uma gostosa gargalhada do moreno.

- É, agora você tem! – ele disse antes de beijá-la. 


End file.
